


Lessons

by StarryScar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 60,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryScar/pseuds/StarryScar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they both got a lot more than they had bargained for, or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to touch yourself

"You have got to be kidding me." Harry snorted, laughing loudly and I glared at him, which was a little useless, as he had his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut in the middle of his obnoxious laugh. 

"Shut up, Styles." I groaned, blushing and scooting further on the bed, my back supported by pillows. This is why I hated these question games, I always ended up embarrassed, one way or the other.

We were in his room, some tv show playing in the background while we downed the beers his sister had picked up for us earlier and ate the chips and the cookies his mom had left for us before leaving. We had decided to stay in and do nothing, talking until our throats were sore from laughter and our eyelids were heavy with sleep, just like old times. Only this time, alcohol replaced the juice box from when we were kids, and I kept stealing glances to his face, taking note of how big his eyes were or how kissable his lips had turned out to be. Somethings never change and I had always felt fascinated by Harry's face.

We had been neighbors almost all of our lives. Harry had moved to the house right next to mine when he was 4, his thick British accent and his sweet face making him an easy target for bullies, or at least that's what the bullies had thought. Little did they know, the charming boy was going to have them all eating out of the palm of his hand in little to no time. Charming is what can describe Harry alright. With his charm only he could get whatever he wanted, even as little kids, swarms of little girls were after him, trying to get his attention, while the boys always were always trying to be friends with him, inviting him to play even if he sucked at whatever it was.

We had been friends in an instant, Harry and I, always running around our houses, and making a ruckus wherever we went. We were the worst, driving our mothers crazy with all the noise and games. That until Harry moved back to England when we were 15, with promises that we would keep in contact, mail each other, try our best to continue with our friendship, but of course that didn’t happen. We drifted apart, and it was ok, that’s how things go.

And now we were here, 2 weeks after Harry’s family had moved back to town, and he had transferred to the same college I was attending, trying to catch up on what had gone with our lives in the last 5 years. We were playing 20 questions, and I swear to God he had already made like 200. There was no way he still had 4 to go. 

"Slimy Brad." He continued laughing, bringing his hand, big, big hand, to cover his mouth, and I couldn’t help but notice the big anchor tattooed on his wrist. Actually, whenever I was around him in the last couple of days, my eyes continued drifting to his arms, where you could count a bunch of weird tattoos. They look so good on him. And you also could see he had been hitting the gym, but I’m not gonna talk about that. "Jesus, why?"

"It was a fucking dare!! I’m glad my suffering makes you happy, Styles." I groaned, remembering that awful July afternoon, when we were all playing "Truth or dare" in Nicole’s house, a bunch of barely teens trying to act as if they were interested in anything other than kissing someone in the circle. Sadly, when the bottle landed in me, my designated partner was Brad, a kid with bright blue eyes and sandy hair that would’ve been cute if it wasn’t for his saliva problem. That’s the story of my sad first kiss, in the middle of a circle, with a boy that was just as nervous as me and that had tried to shove his tongue in my mouth, even when he had no idea what to do with it.

"That has to be the worst first kiss ever."

"Yes, I had to wipe my face off a couple of times until I could feel clean again." I shuddered at the memory, causing him to burst in laughter once again, almost falling out of the bed. 

"Oh God." He said between fits of laugh, and whined when I threw a pillow to his face, hitting him right on his nose.

"What about yours?" I asked, grabbing the pillow from the floor and propping it up on the bed so I could rest on it. 

"Eh, you were there, Sally Robbins, her birthday party." Yes, I recalled that. I recalled wanting to punch Sally afterwards as well. "Awful, just awful." He shook his head, shivering as if the memory only was enough to scare him. "Okay, let’s see…..first time. Who was the lucky guy?" 

"What?" I said, widening my eyes and looking everywhere but him.

"You heard me. Come on, spill the details." He said, sitting up and frowning. "You know what? Not too many details."

"Nope." I shook my head, popping the "p" at the end.

"Oh, come on!! It’s the game, you have to answer."

"No, come on. Don’t make me talk about it. I was 16, it was awful and it hurt for days. Sex is the worst." I said, crossing my arms over my chest to show I didn’t want to talk about it anymore. I had the worst string of firsts after me. The guy was drunk and was even more clueless than I was, not even bothering to check if I was okay. It was after a party, and I was "dating" him back then, sweaty hands and nervous kisses was all that preceded the worst experience of my life. Don’t judge me, I’ve had a fairly good life. 

"How many times have you done it?" He asked me, eyeing me curiously.

"Not your turn, Styles. How many girls have you been with?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable with his eyes on me.

"No fucking idea. How many times have you done it?"

"Just that once. How can you not know?"

"Not knowing." He shrugged, "How many times a day do you touch yourself? Jesus, you must be so fucking frustrated."

"I don’t touch myself."

"Why?" 

"Seriously, wait for your turn. Come on, give me an approximate."

"Honestly, I don’t know. Why?" I sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to give it up.

"It’s not pleasurable. It hurts and I feel kind of ridiculous."

"You’re not doing it right then!!" He exclaimed, his eyes narrowing at me as if he was in deep thought. "Let me teach you." He said out of the blue and I snorted, laughing loudly at how ridiculous he was.

"No!!"

"Why not?"

"Because….no!"

"Come on! You’ll feel great and you’ll loosen up." He grabbed my hand and rubbed my knuckles with his thumb. 

"No, Harry, stop it!" I laughed, more out of nervousness than anything else, taking my hand out of his grip, putting it on my stomach. 

"I can’t live knowing this information and not doing anything about it. I wouldn’t be a very good friend" He whined, biting his lip and looking at me with pleading eyes. I laughed and shook my head in disbelief. 

"You’re just fine." I shrugged, crossing my legs that had started to feel weird each time I looked at Harry’s lips.

"No, come on, let me help you. You don’t have to do anything for me, and you’re gonna feel so good. We don’t even have to talk about it ever again." He said, getting closer and closer to me, his body radiating heat to my body and his face coming closer to mine, until his lips could brush mine and his hands could cup his face, a lingering kiss pressed against my lips, followed by a string of soft ones.

"I don’t know about this." I said, but let him push me down on the bed, his body hovering over me and his leg coming between mine, holding his weight.

"You’ll have fun, I promise." He mumbled, his lips leaving mine and kissing down my jaw and neck. "You just have to relax." He raised his head to look at me, 

"You promise things won’t get weird?" I asked, my hands weaving in his hair, a thing that I’ve been wanting to do for so long, and now I was given the opportunity. 

"They won’t." He smiled, and continued kissing my neck, trailing his hands up my stomach and under my top. His leg had started to rub against my center, causing a pressure to create there, while his plump lips kept sucking on the little spot below my ear. Suddenly, he stopped, almost running to his closet where he opened one of the doors, a full length mirror attached to the back of it.

"Jesus." I laughed.

"I’m not missing this." He said, already on the bed, kissing my thighs and his knuckles grazing over my crotch, putting more and more pressure on it, until that pressure extended to my legs. His hand grabbed mine, bringing it to the front of my shorts, making it run up and down my crotch.

"Put more pressure with your fingers." He said, guiding them to where my clit was, while he continued leaving kisses on my skin.

I moaned lightly when he bit the top of my thighs, his eyes raising to meet mine before they fixed on my hand, moving just like he had told me, focused on his face, his tongue darting to his lips to lick them, his eyes following my hand. 

"Would you feel more comfortable without your shorts?" He asked me, looking at me for the first time in a while.

"I don’t….I think so yeah." I said, and he smiled at me, his fingers opened the button of my jeans and taking them off. He bit his lips, and hooked his fingers in my lacy panties, slowly taking them off as well, his eyes following the fabric. 

I closed my legs, feeling a little bit self conscious under his eyes, but he placed his hands on my inner thighs and spread them apart, putting my feet flat on the bed. I looked at him while his face came near my center, and gasped when he left a kiss on my clit, flicking on it a little, a weird feeling spreading through my lower body, my mouth opened while my eyes couldn’t move away from him. He sighed and took my hand in his again.

"It’s better if your fingers are a little wet, otherwise it’ll feel uncomfortable." He mumbled, and took two of my fingers in his mouth, another gasp coming out of my mouth, his tongue licking and sucking on them, the movement the most sexy thing I’ve even seen. 

He popped my fingers out of his mouth and smiled at me, before putting the two fingers over my center.

"Open the lips," He commanded, kissing my thighs again, his hair tickling me. "and put the fingers over the clit." He finished, looking at my hand again, biting his lip when my fingers connected with my clit, the cold of my skin making me shiver when it touched the warm bud.

"Just like that. Rub circles." He said in a raspy voice, and even though I was a little uncomfortable doing this in front of him, but the way he was looking at me, with dark eyes and parted lips made me feel a little more confident.

"Fuck, don’t stop." He said, getting up from the bed and going behind me, his arm wrapping around my waist to pull me closer to him, moving us around until we could see our reflection in the mirror. I could see my own fingers moving against my clit and his hands trailing down my thighs, keeping them open, causing new shivers to run through my body. "You’re doing so good." He muttered, kissing my neck softly.

"Fuck." I said, feeling him rutting against my ass, his hard cock evident through his jeans. His cold hands left my thighs and traced over my collarbones, going down until they found my neckline, tugging it down and revealing my bra. I kept running circles, going harder when he set the cups of my bra aside and rolled my nipples in his fingers, making them go hard and causing my hips to roll against him. 

"Just like that." He said, kneading my boobs in his hand. "Enter a finger. Just one."

"No." I shook my head, my own breath a little heavier than usual. "That hurts." 

"No, it doesn’t. Let me show you." He said, and I raised my eyes to the mirror, his already there, focused on my hand, one of his hand still playing with my nipple while the other one traveled down, running down my slit, and causing me to moan, before entering me, easily and not as painful as before. 

"Fuck, I can imagine my cock there." I moaned at his words, his finger building a steady pace in me while my own were rubbing my clit, the fire in the pit of my stomach already spreading through my body. "Wanna do it yourself?" He said, but I shook my head. My fingers were not nearly as long as him, could not reach that spot he was reaching. He just laughed, taking my earlobe in his mouth, sucking on it.

"Look at the mirror. Look at yourself being fucked by my fingers." He ordered, and I complied, looking at the mirror, Harry’s legs at each side of me, my own wide open and my boobs out out of my top, my lower body naked, both his hand and mine working in me, his finger pumping in and out of me. "You’re so fucking wet, you’re dripping to the bed." He murmured, causing me to shiver and moan. It was true, I felt myself drip, the liquid running down my slit, my thighs clammy and my skin sweaty.

"Here’s what you want to touch." He said, going slower on the spongy part, his thrust going a little harder against my bum. "You see how this feels good?" He said after I moaned and my legs shook, this tingles and shivers running through my legs. "You’re about to cum. Oh, God, you feel so fucking good. My fucking cock is throbbing." He laughed, going faster and hooking his fingertip, my hand following his pace and sending me to this rush of euphoria, losing my mind for a couple of seconds. I pulled my hand away, only to be replaced by Harry’s which was running soft circles on my clit, tapping on it a little, until I was able to breath again. I could see him in the mirror licking and sucking his fingers.

He got up, taking my shorts and panties and giving them to me. letting me put them on, my cheeks blushing when I tried to get up but my legs wobbled. He chuckled behind me, sitting on the bed and pulling me to stand between his legs, biting his lips while he looked at me.

"How did it feel?" He asked.

"Good." I said, a little more excited than normal.

"Told ya." 

"Shut up." I said, trying to walk away, but his hands on my hips didn’t let me.

"I can teach you a lot more."


	2. Second Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to touch him

This was not weird, not weird at all. His hands on my hips while I stood there between his legs. Nope, not weird.

"How did it feel?" He asked.

"Good." I said, a little more excited than normal.

"Told ya." 

"Shut up." I said, trying to walk away, but his hands on my hips didn’t let me.

"I can teach you a lot more."

My eyes widened at his words. I really didn’t want things to get weird, and I’m no expert, but I’m pretty sure sexual stuff make things just like that, weird. But he was so eye widening, panty dropping hot. Fuck, I should’ve said no.

“No, come on Styles, be serious.” I said, taking his hands off of my hips and walking away.

“I am being serious!”

“Things will get weird.” I laughed in exasperation. How could he not understand that?

“They won’t. I won’t meddle in your life, you won’t meddle in mine. We’ll just,” He stood up, licking his lips and walking to me, until we were face to face. “We’ll just have a little fun. It was fun, wasn’t it?” He said in a low voice, pressing his body to mine and walking us until my back hit the wall.

“It was.” I gulped, my eyes darting from his oh so green eyes to his pink mouth. I didn’t know which one I wanted to stare at. He gave me a cocky smile, as if he knew the internal struggle I was currently experiencing.

“So, what do you say?” He asked, his husky voice sending chills to the very core of my body.

“You’re asking me if I want to be your sex toy?” His lips, I definitely wanted to watch his lips.

“I’ll be yours.” He shrugged. “It’s really a win win situation.” He lowered his head, a hand on the back of my neck tilting my head up, until his lips met mine, brushing them before he gave me a kiss, soft and slow while his body pressed me even more to the wall, and my hands were weaving in his hair. It was a kiss that allowed me to explore his mouth, taste the mint from his lips, make me lose my train of thoughts.

“Okay.” I mumbled against his lips, a smile spreading in his face. “But no weirdness.” I said, pointing a finger to him.

“No weirdness.” He said, giving me another kiss and breaking apart. Yeah, right, that’s going to happen.

I stood there, watching him shuffle around in his room, my legs still feeling a little weird. God, that had been so hot.

“Wanna go down?” He asked as he put his shoes on.

“Go down where?” I asked a little panicked as I had been caught in deep thought, no doubt about it when Harry laughed loudly.

“Downstairs.”

“Oh, yeah.” I nodded, trying to hide my face from Harry’s eyes, turning around and opening the door, leaving him to trail behind me. We reached the first floor of the tidy house, and I stopped, my eyes darting to Harry when I saw his mom and sister sitting on the living room, both of them with cups of tea on their hands. God, what if they heard us?

Anne turned around, a big smile that reminded me a lot of Harry’s, spreading on her face.

“Oh, hi, honey!!” She exclaimed, getting up from the couch and extending her arms to give me a hug. I walked to her, wrapping my arms around her body. She smelled like cookies and lavender. “I made lasagna, you are staying, right?” She asked once she pulled away, her hands on my elbows and a smile still on her face.

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t want to….”

“Yes, she’s is.” Harry said, not letting me finish and passing by me to go sit with Gemma, who was looking at me from the couch and squinter her eyes when she saw Harry approaching.

“Lovely, come sit.” Anne said, ushing me to sit on the couch while she went to the kitchen.

“Behave.” Gemma said, getting up from the couch and following her mom. Harry chuckled and took the remote, his legs wide open and his knee bumping with mine when he started moving them.

“Stop it.” I whispered.

“What?” He asked very innocently.

“The stupid smirk and the stupid knee. Stop it!” He turned to me and gave me an amused look.

“We’re just getting started.” He said in a seductive low voice that made me shiver. I was going to say something, after a couple of seconds of just staring at his lips, but his mom called us over to dinner.

And starting we were. I noticed that much when his hand trailed up my thigh, making me close my legs in a hurry. I looked at him and he was focused on his phone, a small smirk on his lips while his mom and Gemma were fixing the table.

“What are you doing?” I whispered, widening my eyes to make him stop.

“Open your legs.” He said in a low voice.

“I’m not opening my legs.” I said, looking around and straightening when I saw Anne finally sitting on the table.

“I won’t leave you alone until you open them.”

“Harry, sweetie.” Anne called him and he turned to face her, his hands traveling to the front of my crotch, where it remained. I thanked her when she passed me some salad and let out a gasp when Harry’s hand finally sneaked between my legs, Gemma turning my way to flick her eyes from Harry to me.

I opened a little, letting his hand run up and down my front, thankful for the long table cloth and the fact that Anne and Gemma were having a conversation about what they wanted to buy in the next day’s shopping trip.

Harry was apparently interested in what his mom was saying, nodding when everyone nodded, laughing when everyone laughed, talking in a cool voice when it was due. In the meanwhile, his hand, that was now under my shorts and touching directly my skin, rubbing my clit in lazy strokes.

I managed to stay quiet, biting my lip when he started going faster, laughing about something Gemma had said, without any idea what it was, but everyone else seemed to be laughing.

I was getting wetter, which Harry took full advantage off, sliding his fingers down my slit and teasing my entrance, making me whimper softly before his fingers attached to my clit again. The coldness of his rings were sending extra shivers up my body.

It was incredibly uncomfortable, being in his family presence and feeling the pressure in my legs start to build and my stomach contract, and I knew that was exactly why he was doing it.

I tried to pull his hand away, the other one lying limp over the table, but Harry continued rubbing my clit, teasing it with occasional flicks or trailing two fingers down my slit until the met my entrance. I was still a little excited from our little session and the fire and electricity that was consuming my body was almost making me moan right there in the table, in front of his family.

Just as I started to clench, his fingers drawing fast 8 circles around my clit, he pulled his hand away, mocking Gemma over the boy she was seeing. I knew I should be relief, but my shaking legs and the pressure in my tummy screamed otherwise, angry cause they didn’t get to release.

He smirked and brought his finger to his mouth, sucking on them before continuing as if nothing had just happened. In the meanwhile, that image was going to be a part of my dreams from then on.

****

“So, are you just gonna stand there and look pretty?” Harry asked me when he dropped another box on the floor.

“Do I need to remind you I didn’t even want to come and you just dragged me here?” I asked, still reclining on a desk that was covered with old newspapers.

“It’d be nice if you helped.” He said, smiling and looking at me, my feet dangling from the desk. We were helping him move to his new apartment, that was closer to college than his mom’s house was. Actually, his friends were helping him move. I had carried a box inside the loft, taking a seat on the desk afterwards.

“I am helping. I’m looking pretty.” I said sheepishly and smiled when he started walking to me, his long legs making his way in no time. I laughed when he stood between my legs, taking my face in his hands to kiss me roughly and desperately. My hands darted to his hair and my leg hooked around his waist, pulling him closer to me. Two weeks had passed since that day in his house, where he had left me quite frustrated under the dinning table, and this was the first time we even so much as kissed since then. No wonder I was feeling this weird hunger.

His body kept pushing me down until he was practically over me and I had to support myself on one hand so I wouldn’t fall.

“Fuck, I’d fuck you over this table right now.”

“Is that my next lesson?” I was a little short of breath from the intense make out session. He pulled my bottom lip between his teeth, before breaking the kiss. He looked at me with dark eyes and trapped his own lip between his teeth.

“Nope. For my next lesson I’m eating you out.” He said with a smirk, and this pressure started to build in my stomach at the mere thought. His lips were on mine again in a second, and my hands went under his shirt, feeling the muscles of his back contract under my touch.

“Eh, guys?” We heard a deep British accent say, causing Harry to laugh, turning around and standing in front of me, which I honestly thanked, my face too red to be seen by anybody.

“What do you want Li?” Harry asked, still laughing a little.

“We need you to carry the couch.” Liam said, giving me a funny look when I peeked my head over Harry’s shoulder.

“I’ll be there in a second.” Harry said and Liam shook his head, laughing a little before turning around and leaving the room. “You just wait.” Harry said once Liam had left the room, turning around and giving me a smirk.

“I’m going to fucking kill you. He saw us!!” I told him, glaring at him.

“Eh,” He shrugged. “I’ve caught him doing worse. Don’t even wanna know.” He gave me a quick kiss and left the room.

I figured I could at least clean, so I got up and started picking stuff up, trying to move the furniture to where I thought would look better. I bent down, rummaging through a box of pure and utter crap and I straightened up when I heard someone clear their throat, turning around to find Harry’s friends carrying a couch and looking at me, while Harry smirked.

“Sorry, I was cleaning.” I said sheepishly.

“Finally felt guilty?” He asked, walking into the loft and placing the couch in the middle of it, his body close to mine, and his hand on the small of my back, squeezing my hip with his fingers.

“Eh, didn’t want you guys to take all the credit.” I shrugged, his fingers burning holes in the strip of skin they were touching.

Louis threw himself on the couch, along with Zayn. I knew them both from college. Louis was majoring in music, while Zayn was majoring in English and we shared some classes. Honestly, those were the most annoying classes ever, the girls snickering and battling their eyelashes hard enough to be heard.

I had sometimes seen Liam and Niall walking through campus. My friend Nicole drooled over Niall every time he passed us by with his soccer uniform. She was going to die when I told her I had officially met him. Peter, the only other american of the bunch, sat on the desk I was previously occupying. Apparently he had lived in London a couple of years before he started college and he met Louis and Liam there, who were friends with Harry from high school. Zayn and Niall had lived in America a lot longer, moving here when they were kids, but I guess motherland calls and that’s how they all ended up being friends.

Harry had started college, or Uni as he called it, back in London, finishing his first year, but when his mother told him that she was moving back to America, he decided to come with her and transfer to college here. He already had some friends, and he knew the city, so he figured it wouldn’t be that traumatic.

“You know what we should do?” Louis said, scratching his belly over his tshirt. “We should order pizza that Harry will pay for.”

Harry groaned, and we tried to decide what pizza we should have, which turned into a 10 minutes argument of “Who can talk the loudest”, Louis and Niall winning over us. I didn’t like any of the flavors he had decided on, so I sighed and sat on one of the couches while Louis and Niall set the tv on and started a game of FIFA.

Peter sat next to me on the couch, where we were safe from accidental elbows in the face. Harry sat on the armchair by my side, yelling and booing to taunt the players, his hand sometimes running down my neck, causing me to shiver and earning weird looks from Peter.

Once the pizza arrived, everyone dove in the boxes, the first box gone in a matter of seconds. I remained where I was, looking at the hungry boys fight over the food and wondering if they would bite my hand off if I dared take a slice.

I smiled when I saw Harry carrying a small white box, handing it to me and turning around to go for his food and a couple of beers. I opened the box and saw a veggie pizza, that he must have ordered for me.

“Thank you.” I whispered when he took his seat on the armchair and gave me a cold beer.

“Wasn’t gonna let you starve, after all you helped.” He mused and I poked my tongue out, pulling a funny face that made him laugh.

We ate in silence, watching a movie that was halfway started and that no one really understood, coming out with the weirdest theories to try and answer our questions. As I wasn’t sitting on the couch in front of the TV, I had a hand over Harry’s thigh, resting my chin over it to be able to see anything on the movie. He started running his fingers down my hair, but I swatted his hand away, not wanting to get my hair greasy or smelly.

The boys resumed his game and the loft filled again with noises and screams. Harry went to clean the dishes and garbage that was now scattered on the floor and I started talking to Peter about a class I was taking this semester, which he had already taken, and laughed when he did an impersonation of the professor, a guy in his middle age with a strong tendency to bathe anyone that dared sit in the first two rows of the room in saliva. We continued laughing, and these guys had to be really into the game, cause our laughs just grew louder and louder.

He was a funny guy, Peter, attractive also, with short dark brown hair and blue eyes, an innocent look on his face that was completely thrown to the garbage and forgotten each time he squinted, touched his lips or smirked at you.

Harry sat next to us again, my elbow resting on his thigh while my fingers played with my hair and he watched his friends playing.

Peter told me about this band he was going to see that night. They weren’t big, just a couple of friends that thought they could sing, or so he told me, and had started a band. They had booked a gig in one of the city’s hottest clubs and he was going with some of his friends. They were decent, he said.

“Do you wanna go?” Peter asked me. The question took me a little by surprise, I barely knew him. I smiled at him and thought, eh why the hell not?

“Ye…”

“Sorry mate, she can’t go. She’s helping me clean tonight.” Harry interrupted us, sitting with his elbows resting on his knees.

“I can do it tomorrow.” I told him, widening my eyes as if to ask him what the fuck was he doing.

“Nope, my mom and Robin are coming tomorrow, you promised.” I had not promised such a thing, but sighed and turned to Peter with a sheepish smile.

“Apparently I can’t go.” I said. “But we can go for coffee this week? I mean, if you’re free.”

“Yeah, sure. Coffee sounds great.” He winked at me, and got up to go grab a beer.

“What the fuck are you doing?” I whispered angrily at Harry.

“I told you. I’m going to teach you something new tonight.” He replied cooly.

“This is the definition of meddling in my life.”

“No, it’s not. You’re going to go get coffee with him, no harm done.”

I was going to tell him something else, but Peter was already sitting back, yelling at Niall who had just missed a goal opportunity.

It was around 10 p.m. when they left, the loft suddenly very very quiet. I picked up the beer bottles that were everywhere, wondering just how much we had had to drink, not feeling even a little bit tipsy.

The front door shut and I turned around and found Harry, already taking his shoes off, walking to me and pulling me to his chest, his lips crashing to mine hungrily and his tongue entering my mouth almost immediately. He walked us to the bed, where he threw me before he hovered over me, connecting our lips again. My hands tangled in his, undoing his bun so I could pull his hair properly.

“Fuck, I’ve been wanting to do this all day.” He said, his teeth sinking in the skin of my neck, making me wince. He suck on his mark, making it bigger, jolts of electricity shooting through my body when his hands went under my shirt and squeezed my still clothed boobs.

“Oh, God.” I muttered, his tongue running along the skin he had just marked, the cold contrasting with the heat of my body.

His hands went to open the button of my jeans, but I stopped him, making him look at me with questioning eyes.

“I’ve been thinking…” I started, licking my lips when he started kissing my neck again, his fingers brushing my skin and pushing my hair to the other side, tilting my head to give himself more space.

“What?” He said against my skin, goosebumps raising all over my arm, his hand now rubbing me over my jeans, making me feel dizzy and tingly all over my body.

“I want to see you.” I managed to finish. He pulled away, looking at me with a confused expression.

“You want to see me?”

“Yeah, you know you already saw me, and now I want to see you.”

“So, you want to see me wank?” He chuckled and I just nodded, thinking if that was a good idea, but fuck, I needed to see him, and touch him and taste him, and I really don’t know where this thoughts were coming from.

He smiled, getting up from the bed and leaning in to kiss me slowly, biting my bottom lip, my hands darting underneath his shirt to touch his toned chest. He pulled away, all too quickly and looked at me. His usual jade eyes were now a dark green, his pupils dilated and almost taking over the iris. He licked his lips and took my hands out of his shirts.

“Undress me.” He said, and I gaped at him before laughing shyly.

“Okay.” I said, getting up to stand in front of him, and taking his gray oversized tshirt over his head, noticing just how fucking hard his chest was and how fucking deep his vlines were, and jesus, how fucking bitable his hips were. I didn’t even know it was possible to want to lick and suck on hips until that very moment.

His moth (or a butterfly, the doubt will haunt me forever) tattoo was the first thing you notice about his torso, big and proud on his chest and stomach. I looked up to him, after a while of just tracing my fingers over his skin and find him already looking at me, gulping hard when I bit my lip.

In a big breath of confidence, I pressed my lips to his hot skin, feeling him shiver at my touch. I kissed down his abs, slowly and softly, his happy trail brushing my skin when I finally reached his jeans.

I big sigh came out of his lips, and I looked up, his bit trapped in between his teeth, and his eyebrows knitted together, focused on me.

I fumbled with his belt, taking it out at last and opening his jeans. I wasn’t sure if I should take his black boxers as well, so I looked at him once again, the question clear in my face.

“Just the jeans.” He whispered, and I hooked my fingers in them, tugging them down until they pooled around his ankles, waiting for him to step out of them while I stayed there on my knees. He walked close to me again, my eyes in front of the bulge in his boxers.

“Touch it like a good girl.” He said in a raspy voice, his hands trailing in my hair.

“What the fuck does that mean?” I laughed, nervous winning the battle of the moment.

“Give me your hand.” He demanded, taking my hand in him and taking it to the front of his boxers. I could feel the hard bulge under my fingers and I squeezed it a little, a hiss coming from his teeth. I took that as a good sign, running my hand up and down the outline of his cock. “A little harder.” He said and when I rose my eyes his eyes were closed, his mouth a little parted. Suddenly his eyelashes fluttered open, his eyes meeting mine and he winked at me, biting his lips when his hips rolled and his cock was closer to my face. “Jesus.” He whispered, and the tent in the boxers was now bigger, feeling heavier in my hands.

He pulled my hand away, helping me up and kissing me fully and hungrily, my hands roaming his back, while his were firmly planted on my jaw. He sat on the bed, pulling me down with him until I was straddling him, my hips rolling out of instinct, a soft moan ripping from his throat.

“You wanna see my cock?” He asked, giving me softer kisses now.

“Please.”

“You wanna see me wanking while you watch?” His hips were now moving with mine, a wet pool forming in me.

“Yes.” I whispered.

“Are you gonna think of me when you’re getting off?” He asked, biting down my shoulder, making me wince and roll my hips harder.

“Yes.” I moaned.

“Okay. Get up.” He said, and when I complied, he went to rest his back on the wall in which the double bed was supported, a bunch of white pillows surrounding him. He looked at me while he took his boxers off, his hard cock hitting his stomach. He was definitely bigger, longer, thicker than the clueless boy that had taken my virginity. Fuck, poor boy, should hide under a rock at the comparison.

He didn’t touch himself right away, his hands trailing down his stomach, while my hands were itching to take him, my mouth watering at the sight.

“You can touch if you want.” He said, his eyes focused on my face.

“You start.” My eyes were fixed on the pink tip and the vein that ran along down the length. He chuckled, his hand finally wrapping around his cock, hissing with the first pump, his hand running softly up and down, the movement hypnotizing. He continued with his movements, a soft moan coming out of his pink lips after a while.

I rubbed my legs together, wanting to create a friction I had denied to myself that night, licking my dry lips and wondering how would it feel to lick the swollen tip.

I moaned, an involuntary low sound, when he took his other hand to his balls, rolling one of them while he continued to pump himself. He was biting his lip, his hips rolling a little when he started going faster.

“Come on, touch.” He said in a throaty voice. He didn’t have to tell me twice, my hand already around his length, my thumb swiping over his tip to collect the cold liquid that had gathered there.

“Suck it.” I heard him say, and when my eyes met his, he was looking at me with pure lust, waiting for me to actually suck on my thumb. I smiled at him, taking my thumb to my mouth, my tongue darting out of my lips to lick the creamy liquid off my thumb, sucking on it for a moment. It was a little bit salty and a little bit sweet, a taste I was sure not going to forget.

“Fuck.” He said, going faster than before. He stopped for a moment when I wrapped my hand around him again, his hand over mine to guide me over the slick skin. It felt weird, cold, wet, terse, and the moans and hiss that he let out, made me want to push my hand under my jeans and touch myself until I was trembling.

His hips bucked into our fists and his fingers made me squeeze him a little harder.

“Lick it.” He said, sitting up and touching my face with his hand, pulling it up until he could kiss me, his lips soft and wet and a little desperate on mine.

“Like a kitten?” I asked when he let me go, and he just laughed, nodding his head and pulling our hands away, so I could knelt on the bed and made my way to him.

“Grab it and lick from the base to the tip.” He instructed, and I did just that, licking a bold stripe from his base until my lips met the skin of his tip, the skin of his cock feeling silky and cool under my tongue. “Just like that.” He said, propping himself on his elbows so he could have a good view. I repeated, my hand pumping him softly.

“God, I’ve been dreaming with your lips around my cock since that day.” He said, a fire running through my body until a little ball of pressure was formed between my legs. “Do just that.”

“What?” I asked a little lost.

“Wrap your mouth around the tip. Wrap your lips around it and then suck it, swirl your tongue around.” His hand was on my head, and pulled at my hair when I did just that, swirling and sucking at the best of my abilities, my mouth slurping around. A trail of saliva hung from my lips, connecting it with his glistening tip when I pulled away.

“Now, you’re gonna take my cock in your mouth and you’re gonna suck it.” He smiled, siting up and trailing one of his hands up my inner thighs, until his knuckles graced my crotch and he could make quick circles over my center.

I leaned down again, wrapping my hand around him. “Take your tongue out flat and put it there, cover your teeth a little, and you’re gonna let it slide as further as you can.” He instructed, my tongue licking my lips before I took his cock and put it on my mouth, careful with my teeth, I went down, taking as much as I could, not expecting his tip to hit the back of my throat and make me gag.

“Fuck.” He moaned, his hand on my head pushing me farther. I could feel the vibrations caused by my sounds on him, my hand still trying to pump while I kept coming up and down, swallowing so I could take him easily.

“Fuck, stay still.” He said, taking his hand on my head stopping me from moving and his hips snapping up. I felt his cock going in and out of my mouth, sliding over my tongue that was still flat under his shaft. “Jesus, fuck, it feels so fucking good.” He moaned, and I had bleary eyes by now, but his open pink mouth and the muscles of his stomach that were visibly contracting were all I could think about.

“Fuck, I’m coming.” He said, and made me pull my head away, wrapping his hand around his cock immediately, sitting up and pumping fast, his breath shallow and his body a little red and sweaty. He pulled me roughly to him, making me almost straddle him, his lips sucking and biting on mine, and a low and long moan coming from him when the first spurts cover his abs, milking himself for all his worth, drops of cum running down his body.

“Fuck.” He croaks when he fell on the bed, sighing and squeezing his eyes shut, his hair framing his face. I ran my hand down his abdomen, my fingers getting wet on my way. His head snapped up, following my touch on his body.

“Wanna lick it?” He asked in a low, raspy voice. I bit my lip, deciding I definitely wanted to do that and straddling him. He moaned again, making me realized I was practically sitting on his cock. I bent down, my tongue running down his skin, cleaning him of all cum.

“Oh, fucking God.” He said, still looking at me when I sat up, licking my lips and my fingers. “That was so fucking hot.” He laughed.

“I’m learning from the best.” I mused, moving off of him and sitting on the bed, where I looked for his face and kissed him softly.

He pulled us both down, wrapping my leg around his hips while he kissed me, slower and softer than before, but still making my body feel as if someone had set it on fire.

“You’re naked.” I reminded him.

“I don’t give a fuck.” He laughed.

“No, Styles, come on, get dressed.”

I said, managing to roll out of bed. He groaned and rolled his eyes, but got up from the bed and grabbed his boxers from the floor.

“Are you afraid I’ll fuck you if I keep naked?” He asked, pulling his underwear on.

“Yeah, right.”

“You do know that’s what we’re gonna end up doing, right?” He turned around to look at me, his skin still glistening with sweat. It was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.

“We’ll see about that.”


	3. Third Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to be quiet

“What?” I groaned into the phone, once I had finally managed to take it from my night stand, rolling over my tummy to try and block the light of the sun, that was filtring through the drapes. Why couldn’t I sleep? I was a good person, I deserved to be able to sleep.

“Hello sunshine!” Harry’s thick accent chirped on the other line, way too happy to be only… 11 a.m on a Saturday.

“Harry, someone better had died, or I’m killing you.” I pulled the covers up to my shoulders, while my phone was resting between my ear and the pillow, my right arm tucked under the pillow.

“No one died. Buuut, Niall was born 21 years ago.”

I honestly didn’t care.

“Hmmmm.” I hummed, almost falling asleep again. College had been a bitch during the week, lots of things to do and read and study. The earliest I had been able to go to bed was around 3 am, and I wanted to sleep through the whole weekend, probably until 8 pm on Sunday.

“Did you fall asleep?” He whined, letting something fall to the floor and then screaming and cursing into the phone, waking me up

“Not anymore!” I groaned, taking the covers off my body and sitting up.

“Get up!!” He whined a little more, and I could imagine his pouting lips and his eyes closed, while he threw his head back.

“I’m up!! What do you want??” I whined in return, getting up from my bed to go close my curtains.

“Niall’s throwing his party in my apartment and you’re coming with me to organize it.”

“Dude, buy some bags of chips and lots of beer and you’re done. I’m going back to sleep.” I fell over my bed, crawling until my head hit the pillow again and I could nestle in my covers.

“No, come on, come with me and then you can sleep in my bed until the party.”

A wave of electricity ran through my body at the mention of his bed, as flashes of Harry’s big hand wrapped around his cock came to mind, my eyes were glued to his body the whole time, aching to take him in my mouth. I bite my lip and rub my legs together a little, coming to terms with the fact that I wasn’t going back to sleep, not after that.

“Okay, but this better counts as your Christmas’s present, Styles, cause I’m really really tired.”

“Oh, I was thinking of something a lot more fun for Christmas.” He said in a suggestive voice, the smirk he had to be sporting on his face, clear in his voice.

“Pervert.”

“Are you sure I’m the pervert one? Cause I wasn’t the one that turned my simple comment into something sexual, babe.”

Each time the word babe came out of his mouth, it did new things to me, making me feel flush and hot, and above all, horny. I just wanted him to pin me to a wall and do stuff I couldn’t even imagine to me.

“Shut up, Styles. What time are you picking me up?”

“In about half an hour.”

“Why? Are we throwing a kiddies party to Niall?”

“Nope, I just want you to come with me somewhere else first. I’ll see you in a while, babe.”

Babe, babe, stupid babe.

When Harry finally arrived to my home, I was back to sleeping. He had taken more than half an hour, so after I had showered and changed, I turned into a little cocoon, rolling into my cover until I was trapped in them.

I was so tired that I started dreaming almost instantly, feeling Harry’s hand run up my body and going under my shirt while the other one sneaked under my pants, rubbing my clit in a quick manner until I threw my head over his shoulder, letting his lips suck marks on it, rolling my hips against his and feeling how his bulge grew bigger and harder.

The husky and loud sound of his laugh startled me, too real to be part of the dream. I woke up, turning my head to see his face only inches away from mine, a big, mischievous smile crossing his face.

He was lying on my bed, the covers over his body as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“What are you doing here?”

“Your roommate let me in,” He shrugged. “and I’m confirming you’re a pervert.”

“What are you talking about?” I huffed, throwing a pillow his way and missing by a couple of inches.

“You were dreaming about me.” He sang. “What was I doing? Come on you can tell me.” He smirked at me, his hand on my hips making me roll to my side and face him.

“Why?” I looked at him suspiciously while he trapped his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Come on, let’s try something.” He finally said after a long consideration, pulling me to him until I was straddling him.

“What are you doing?” He looked at me up and down, focusing his eyes on my chest before they continued to travel down.

“Take your shorts off.” He played with the button of my shorts until it was undone helping me up.

“Why?”

“Just take them off and come here.”

I looked at him warily, pulling my shorts down and stepping off of them, climbing back on the bed to straddle him.

When I was sitting on him, he sat up, taking my arms and placing them over his shoulders, while his settle on my hips.

“You need to roll your hips like this.” His hands made my hips rock back and forth, his lips leaving feathery kissed over the skin of my chest.

“What are we doing?” I laughed, letting him pulled me down with him until his back was resting on the bed and I was completely on top of him.

“You just build a pace.” He mumbled, kissing the pulse point on my neck, my hips rocking harder, feeling how he was growing under me.

I looked for his lips, kissing him with the urgency that was starting to fill my body, feeling myself getting wetter with each of his soft grunts.

“Like this.” I mumbled, my lips traveling down his jaw and focusing on nibbling and sucking on his neck, earning a few more low moans from him, his fingers digging on the exposed skin of my hips.

“Just like that.” He said, making me yelp when he stop me, his hands firmly on my hips while he started grinding himself on me. “Fuck.” He muttered, the way his pink and full lips formed the word making me whimper a little. “Rock slowly.” He instructed, letting me go. I did what he said, rocking my hips slowly, feeling how the form of his bulge fit against me.

“Harry, what…” But I couldn’t finish, his fingers sneaking underneath my panties to rub my clit.

“Don’t stop moving.” He muttered, flicking and rubbing on my clit with expert fingers. I rocked a little more, feeling him as hard as I thought he could go, moaning when he started going faster, sitting up a little to look at my face.

“Fuck, Harry.” I moaned, rocking my hips faster, earning a moan from him, closing his eyes and parting his eyes.

“Jesus, keep going.” He said, starting to flick my clit when he felt it throb, his other hand going behind my neck to pull me closer to him, kissing me roughly. “God, I can’t wait to fuck you.”

I could feel the pressure in my tummy spreading to my legs, my walls tighten a little in fast clenches and the hand he had on my neck traveling down my body until he squeezed my ass and pushed me back and forth a little faster, and then, when he was sure I had picked up the pace, pushing me down and lifting my ass a little more, all while my legs spread apart even more.

I felt his fingers trail down my ass, playing a little with the hemline of my panties until one of them went underneath them, teasing my entrance and pressing on it a little, his eyes fixed on my face while I muttered a string of curses.

“Kiss me.” He ordered and I crashed our lips together, cupping his face in my hands and biting his bottom lip, my tongue entering his mouth to roam on it thoroughly, finally settling with playing with his tongue and letting him take over the kiss.

“Wanna cum?” He asked, my head nodding frantically in response. Truth is my body was already tingling and was almost ready to let go, needing just a little push to reach my high.

His finger kept tracing circles on my entrance, while the other one worked on my clit frantically. His lips pulled away from my face and left kisses down my neck, sinking his teeth on my sweet spot and then running his tongue over it to soothe the skin.

“God, I can see my cock in here.” He said, pumping two of his fingers as far as he could reach inside of me.

“Fuck, Styles, keep doing that, please.” I moaned, rocking my hips into his hand, so he could go farther..

“You’re gonna make me cum like this.” He laughed, going faster and harder on my clit until my legs shake and my stomach hurt from his quick quivers, my head dropping over his shoulder in a quiet moan.

His hands made my hips rock while I got down from my high, his back resting on the bed, totally focusing on himself.

“God, I’m gonna cum like this.” He said, making me go faster and grunting when I lowered my body and kissed on his neck and the exposed skin of his chest. “Fuck.” He muttered, his eyelashes fluttering while his body tensed a little, releasing his orgasm with a low moan, that almost passed as a grunt. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

I rolled over, resting on my bed with one of my legs between his.

“I need to go to my apartment to change.”

****

We were driving around the city, the AC of his black Range Rover cranked up to the max.

“Where are we going?” I asked after a while of staring through the window.

“I want to get another tattoo.”

“Oh, come on, Styles.”

“What?” He laughed, his eyes never looking at me but at the road.

“Have you considered tattooing the face of the queen?” I asked, putting my hand over his thigh, running the fingertip of my pointer finger over it. “From here to here.”

“Don’t do that.” He said, taking my hand and putting it to rest flat over his leg. “Damn, you ruined the surprise. Now I’m gonna have to think of a new one.” He said, finally pulling over and parking in front of a tattoo parlor.

“My face. It’ll be lovely to explain.” I said when I opened the door of my car, beating him to do it. He glared at me, his hand shooting forward as if he was going to hold my hand, before he shoved it into his pocket.

“That sounds better. You’ll be an effective cockblock.” He smirked at me when he opened the door and let me in.

The parlor was clean and cool, a bunch of guys working on extremely cool tattoos. Several heads snapped up when the door close, a chiming coming from somewhere. I widened my eyes, a little intimidated by the eyes on me, standing on the door until Harry’s hand on my back pushed me forward.

“Styles, did you finally decide?” A tall blond guy that looked like an Australian surfer entered the room from behind the counter. He looked at me and smiled, showing a row of pearly white teeth. Harry cleared his throat, calling the guy’s attention to him.

“Yeah, do you think we can work on it now?”

The guy nodded, flicking his head to an empty room to the right of the counter. I followed behind Harry, sitting on a stool that the guy offered me, Harry’s big hand pulling me closer until I was right by his shoulders.

When I saw the guy starting to work on his left arm, my eyes focused on his hands drawing the lines of the tattoo with blank ink. It was mesmerizing and a little cringe worthy, the whirling sound of the needle and the skin turning a little more red with every trace got me in a daze.

Harry tugged my hand, making me look at him with a smile.

“It’s not my face on your thigh.” I pouted, looking at him to see the grin on his face.

“I promise it’s the next one I’m getting.” He said, pulling my face to his to kiss me softly.

I broke the kiss and blushed furiously when the guy started to chuckle, shaking his head as in disbelief while he continued to draw the tattoo.

“So you two are a thing?” He asked, flicking his eyes from Harry to me for a second before focusing again on the tattoo.

“N..”

“Yeah.” Harry lolled his head to the side, trying to steal a glimpse of his tattoo. I glared at him but he only winked at me.

They had a light chat while the guy finished the tattoo, which took around 3 hours. During the small breaks, Harry would give me small kisses or try tickling me to stop me from continue glaring at him.

“Why did you tell him we were a thing now?” I asked him when we were walking back to his car.

“Why? Did you like him?” He asked, opening the passenger door for me.

“He was cute.” I shrugged.

“He’s awful. You deserve better.” He started the car and drove to his apartment.

When we were halfway there, I realized we hadn’t bought anything for Niall’s party, and coming to think about it, we couldn’t, as we were both underage.

“How are we gonna buy alcohol?” I asked him when we parked in front of a liquor store that was close to his apartment.

“Niall and Louis are already inside.” He shrugged, this time taking my hand as we made our way in.

Indeed, Niall and Louis were already at the counter, paying for the alcohol. They said hi, handing us several bottles of alcohol each.

“How much are you planning on drinking?” I asked, eyeing the amount of alcohol we were putting inside the trunk of Harry’s car.

“Lots.” Louis said, slamming the trunk’s door closed. I winced at the noise, but Harry didn’t seem bothered, talking to Niall on the side.

“Babe, come on.” Harry called me, opening the door of the passenger seat for me.

****

I plopped down on Harry’s bed when we arrived to his apartment, the boys setting everything up outside. I squealed when Harry threw himself over me, hugging my waist and kissing my shoulder.

“What are you doing?” I laughed.

“You’re so lazy.” He smiled, pecking my skin a little more.

“Harry, get off.” I wriggled around, trying to shove him off. He let me turn around, rolling on my back enough to be pressed against his body. He dipped his head down, kissing me softly and allowing my hands to run through his hair.

“Harry?” Louis voice shimmed behind the wall that separated his room from the living room. Living in a loft could be so awkward, just like right now.

“What?” Harry groaned, rolling his eyes and dropping his forehead on my collarbones.

“Could you please stop trying to fuck with her for a moment and come here for a second? I think Niall is 5 seconds away from blowing this whole apartment.” Harry groaned a little more and got up, finally letting me sleep on his bed as promised.

The loud music that suddenly started blasting though the apartment, along with the noisy chatter woke me up, after only like two hours of sleep. I yawned, allowing my body to adjust itself for a moment before I left his bed, sneaking to the bathroom that was to the left of his bed to try and fix my hair. It wasn’t so bad, I had barely moved while I slept, staying with my head buried on the pillow.

When I got up, there was around 25 persons lounging around the apartment, everyone had a cup or a beer in their hands. I walked to where Niall and Harry were standing, surrounded by 5 or 6 people, everyone laughing loudly to something they were saying. There was no denying, the boy was charming.

I stood behind them, listening to some girl flirt shamelessly with Harry, with a seductive voice and fluttery eyelashes. He laughed at what she was saying, and turned around, grinning at me when he saw me, putting a hand on my back and pushing me until I was right next to him.

We stayed in that group for a while, sharing stories about dumb things and people in common, Harry’s hand always finding a way to touch me, either brushing the small of my back or draping his arm over my shoulder.

I walked away from the group when I noticed Peter had arrived and was now standing by the door. How could this many people fit in this apartment?

“Hey!” Peter smiled when he saw me, leaning to me to kiss my cheek.

“Hi! How are you?”

“Eh, a little hungover, but I’m okay. How are you?”

“Hungover?” I chuckled. “You just got here!”

“Well, truth is I’ve been hungover all day long.”

“That is lovely.” I laughed, continuing to talk to him for a moment.

We were finally arranging our coffee date when Louis interrupted up, crossing his arm over Peter’s shoulder, almost head-locking him.

Louis almost stumbled, and I was sure all the alcohol they had been drinking before the people arrived was getting to him. Soon, Niall and Liam where tackling Peter and Louis to the floor, everyone around them laughing and taking photos of the mess of limbs and over-styled hair.

I took a few steps back, trying to stop them from dragging me down with them, and stumbled against something hard. When I whirled around, Harry was looking at his friends with an amused expression, his hands traveling to my hips.

“Come on, I wanna show you something.” He whispered to my ear and the hairs on the nape of my neck stood at attention at his words.

I let him guide us to the social bathroom, a little smaller than the one by his room, but still two persons could easily fit in there. I looked around, eyes wide in protest. What if someone saw us? I wasn’t going to be able to show my face, especially because most of these people attended our college.

“No!” I whispered, trying to pull my hand back, but to no avail, Harry winning and dragging me inside the bathroom.

“Are you crazy?” I whispered loudly when his fingers started to fiddle with the button of my shorts, shutting me up with a hard kiss on my mouth, and I couldn’t help but to bring my hands behind his neck, pulling him closer to me.

“Shhhh, I need you to be really quiet.” He whispered, finally pulling down my shorts and staying crouched in front of me. I gasped loudly when his hands pried my legs open, his lips pressing against my skin in soft movements. I found the counter behind me and leaned into him, feeling how his tongue was starting to skin over my clothed slit and his finger was pushing through the flimsy material of my panties.

“Harry, they’re gonna hear us.” I tried reasoning with him, but moaned when his tongue found my the area of my clit, pressing and licking on it, making me so wetter. I was sure at some point my panties were gonna be soaked through.

“They won’t. You just have to be quiet. It’s on you if they catch us.” He mumbled, pressing harder his fingers through my panties, until his finger was more or less pumping inside of me while his tongue kept sucking and lapping at my clothed clit.

“You’re so wet. I can see it.” He said, and when I looked down I found his eyes fixed on the front of my underwear, leaving small kisses on the top of my inner thigh.

“Do something, please?” I said licking my lips and rolling my hips. Truth is, I had been dreaming with Harry’s head between my legs for a while, probably since the first time, or probably even earlier than that.

He finally conceded my request, pulling the fabric apart and licking a bold stripe from my entrance to my clit, two of his fingers isolating the little bud so he could have better access to it. I squirmed and moan, until I remembered there were about 30 witnesses waiting for me outside the door if I didn’t keep quiet.

He kept licking thoroughly, sometimes biting my skin on his way up, others going softly an slowly, just to spite me. I pushed my hips back, almost moaning when he lowered his tongue, entering me slightly while his nose bumped against my clit.

His hands went around my hips, keeping me in place with force. I saw his head coming back and forth, his tongue entering as far as he could go and moving slightly around, his thumb pressing against my clit, rubbing rough circles on it.

I bit my lip roughly, tangling my fingers in his hair and pressing his head closer to me, his tongue moving in a slow pace, his moans and grunts vibrating through my body. He seemed to be enjoying this, as if this was exactly what he wanted to do and he could do just that for a long time.

“Fuck, I’ve been wanting to do this since the day I fingered you. You taste so fucking good.” He said, taking air before he went down again, his thumb still pressed on my clit, alternating a slow pace with a rough and fast rub.

I bit on my lip harder, until it was almost purple from the pressure, leaning against the wall behind over the counter and feeling him making my body fill with a rush of pleasure. I shivered, the first waves of shakes and shivers hitting me hard, making me grind my hips against his face. This was honestly one of the best feelings I’ve ever felt. I wanted to do just this all night, and Harry seemed to be enjoying it, with his eyes closed and his face buried between my legs.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” I said, grinding a little harder and trying my best to stop my legs from clamping shut and crushing his head.

He continued, his thumb moving faster now that he felt I was close, his thumb moving sharply inside of me.

“Come over my tongue, babe.” He muttered, biting the side of my inner thigh and pumping his tongue again inside of me.

I lost control of my body and my mind, everything going black and feeling as if my body didn’t belong to me, the quivers of my stomach running to my lower body and my walls clenching uncontrollably.

He didn’t stop, switching things around, trapping my clit in his mouth and his fingers entering me with force, two of them circling around my walls when they were fully inside.

I wanted to cry, and to pull away, but at the same time, the overwhelming feeling that was running through my body, making my skin fill with goosebumps and my nipples completely hard as rock, the fabric of my bra brushing against them and making even more shiver appear on my skin.

He grunted, shaking his head a little and pulling my clit in his mouth. I opened my mouth, managing to drown the moan that was going to come out of it just in time. He licked a final stripe, sucking even harder and flicking his tongue over my clit at the same time while his fingers made me squirm a little harder, brushing over my gpot with each thrust.

“Fuck, Harry I’m gonna come.” I whispered, pulling on his hair the higher I was feeling.

“Just hold it a little more.” He said, stopping his fingers from thrusting and just focusing on brushing my spot, stroking it each time, building this big ball of fire inside me, bigger than ever before. I was trembling, gripping the counter so hard I was afraid I was actually gonna break it. “Let go, babe.” He said, flicking on my clit.

I bit my hand when I felt myself release, electric currents taking over my body for the second time that night, his name almost dropping out of my mouth in a loud scream.

He just kept lapping on my slit, making sure he had me clean before pulling away and standing up, taking my face and kissing me hard, letting me taste myself in his mouth. I wince, the taste pretty similar at the one I had already tasted in his fingers, but mixed with the peppermint and alcohol in his mouth.

“Can I throw everyone out and fuck you?” He asked when we broke the kiss apart. I shook my head, jumping down the counter and putting my panties on before pulling my shorts on.

“You can’t. We need to go out. Niall’s cutting his cake soon.”

He pushed me to the door, kissing my neck and biting on it a little. I winced when I felt a new little mark form, his tongue soothing over the skin.

“I already had dessert, babe.”


	4. Fourth Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to wait

I woke up to a sunny day and immediately a jolt of panic surged through my body. I certainly wasn’t in my bedroom, and I had no idea where I was. The throbbing pain in my head, along with my hurting eyes didn’t help to make me feel at ease.

I blinked several times, taking in the darks cover over my body and recognizing details around me, the half wall that lead to another room, the dark wooden door to a bathroom, the dark wooden closet with a green fabric stripe hanging from one of the knobs. Harry’s cologne everywhere.

Harry’s. I was in Harry’s room.

Turning around as I did proved to be a huge mistake, my head throbbing even quicker and harder. I groaned, blinking several times until the world stopped spinning.

Harry was lying on his stomach, his face buried on the pillow, his arm under the pillow while his other hand was over it, near his face and his hair messy and pointing at every direction. This kind of worked for me, as it gave me an opportunity to ogle at him. It took me a lot of effort not to trail my fingers down his back, tracing the muscles there. Instead I just laid there, closing my eyes to continue sleeping.

It was nice, his bed. Come to think about it, I didn’t even know how I ended up there. The last thing I remembered, almost everyone had left Niall’s party and we were talking in the living room. I remembered Niall, Louis and Liam were still there, drinking beers and making it impossible to me to understand a thing they were saying with their slurry accents. I was almost sure I had fallen asleep on the couch while they laughed about something silly.

I suddenly felt Harry’s big hand traveling from my hips to my ass, squeezing it and leaving it there. I opened my eyes and looked at him, ready to scold him, but he was still asleep. I huffed, taking his hand off me and going back to sleep, this time a little more conscious about the different snores that were feeling the apartment.

The slam of a door woke me up startled, sitting up at once and noticing Harry standing by the bathroom. A towel was hanging from his hips and his skin was glistening with the droplets of water. I felt my mouth watering.

“Sorry.” He winced, striding up to the bed and leaving a kiss on my cheek to then walk to his closet “There’s a toothbrush for you in there. You can shower if you want.”

“I don’t have any more clothes.” Damn, a shower would be nice. My whole body felt sticky and sweaty.

“You can use mine.” He shrugged, tapping my ass when I walked by him on my way to the bathroom.

“Leave my ass alone, Styles.”

15 minutes later I was poking my head out of the bathroom, careful not to show my naked body.

“What are you doing?” He laughed, looking at me from his spot on the bed.

“I need clothes.”

“Come and get them.”

“There are people outside!” I whispered, shaking my head no.

“So, if we were alone…”

“Clothes, Styles.”

He took some clothes from the closet and walked up to me, leaning to give me several kisses, still holding the clothes.

“Please tell me you’re going commando.”

“Shut up.” I laughed, hitting him on his forehead and taking the clothes from him.

I looked ridiculous. The sweatpants were a little long on me and the shirt was incredibly big. I didn’t even know why he liked those damn big shirts. I sighed, putting my hair in a ponytail and getting out of the bathroom.

“You’re taking me home, right? I’m not going anywhere dressed like this.”

“Yeap” He said, smiling at his phone’s screen while texting with someone.

I leaned into the wall, looking the mess that was right now Harry’s apartment. Niall looked almost like a lifeless body, sleeping on the couch with his legs propped up on the armchair. Louis arms’ were dangling from the couch and Liam was almost curled up on a chair. I almost yelped when I felt Harry’s arm around my waist and his lips on my neck.

“Harry, they’re gonna see us.” I whispered.

“Nah, they’re gone for a while. Come.”

“You literally have half a wall and no door.” But my chest was already pressed to his body, and his hands traveled to the back of my neck so he could kiss me. “Harry!!” I laughed when he pushed me to the bed.

“Shhhhh, quiet.” He said, coming down to kiss me a little hungrier. He put his leg between mine, and trailed his lips down to my neck, nipping on my sweet spot.

“No marks, Harry.” I reminded him, and his groan made my skin tingle, his lips leaving more and more kisses down my skin.

“I’ve never seen your tits.” He started tugging at the hemline of my shirt, pulling it up a little, but I stopped him, frankly scared of being caught half naked by one of the boys.

“No! They’re gonna see us.”

“They’re not. Come on, trust me.” He quickly pushed the shirt up, letting it bunch over my boobs, almost as if he thought that by being slow he would give me time to reconsider the situation. He pressed his lips to the valley of my breast and my hands darted to his hair, which still was a little wet, tangling my fingers with it.

“I still think this is a bad idea.” I mumbled, closing my eyes when he kissed the top of my left boob.

“Gimme a minute.” I could feel his smirk on my skin. I gasped when his cold fingers went under my bra and set the cup aside. I gasped loudly when he took my nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly on it.

“Quiet.” He whispered, continued to nip and suck on my skin. He hummed, raising goosebumps when his warm breath hit my skin and I pulled his hair a little, rolling my hips against his leg.

He left my nipple, the cold air morning making me shiver, and kissed his way to the other, paying it the same attention, flicking his tongue over it. His hand was traveling down my stomach until it could sneak under my sweatpants.

“Oh.” I moaned when his finger connected with my clit, making small circles on it. He left a final kiss on my boob and came to kiss my lips, his tongue swiping over my bottom lip, my mouth parting for him almost immediately.

“You’re wet.” He mumbled against my lips, his fingers going a little faster causing my hips to move with them.

“Fuck, Harry, I…”

Suddenly a loud thump interrupted me, followed by a “Fuck” along with groans and laughs.

“Shit.” Harry said, pressing his forehead to mine and taking his hand off my sweatpants. He kissed me softly and got up, crossing to the living room to see what had happened.

I followed him, seeing Louis now sitting on the floor and rubbing a spot on his head. Niall was practically dying from laughter, with his body doubled over the floor.

Harry’s body started rumbling in laughter and soon we were all laughing like maniacs, with Louis still glaring at us.

“You know what? We should go to the beach.” Liam said when we all had calmed down. I was sitting on the couch, Harry’s arm over my shoulders.

I groaned, hiding my face in Harry’s arm.

“No sun.” I whined, feeling Harry’s chuckles vibrating in his chest. I sat up straight again, seeing that Louis was looking at me weirdly. “What?”

“Did you not fall asleep on that couch?”

“I think so, yeah.”

“Harry carried her to his room.” Liam said. Everything was a lot clearer now. “Apparently, you have to have boobs to sleep comfortable in this house.”

“Next time you want to share a bed with me, just say it, Li.” Harry mused, pulling me even closer to his chest.

****

“Girls can be friends with guys!” I exclaimed, adjusting my glasses over my nose. We were going to the beach after all, and we were supposed to meet with the guys and some other friends. I had invited my friend Nicole, who at the mention of Niall’s name had screeched and jumped around as if I had told her she was marrying a prince.

“Yeah, like us.” Harry looked at me briefly, a smirk clear on his face.

“Well, no. I mean, friends friends.”

“Are you saying we’re not real friends?” He gasped, sounding a little offended, which I was sure was pure pretend.

“I mean friends that don’t do what we do.”

“What do we do?” Harry asked in an innocent voice.

“You know.”

“I don’t.”

“Harry!!!”

“What? What do we do?” I just groaned in response, looking out the window. “Come on, it’s not hard, you suck my cock, I eat you out.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I still think you’re being naïve.”

“I am not.” I was supposed to go to the movies with Peter tonight, as with the whole beach thing I had to cancel on the coffee. Harry insisted he was trying to make a move while I thought a girl and a guy could be friends just fine. Truth is, I wasn’t sure if Peter making a move would be a problem for me.

“Let’s do something. If he doesn’t try anything tonight, I’ll buy you lunch and your coffee fix for a week.”

“I’m listening.”

“If he does try to make a move, you’ll let me do anything I want to you tonight.”

“Hardly fair.”

“That’s my offer.” He shrugged.

“I want expensive lunch, no McDonalds.”

“Okay.

“And my coffee fix better includes shit at Starbucks.”

“Okay.” He laughed.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

When we finally arrived to the beach, I had 12 texts from Nicole freaking out and asking me where the fuck was I. I was supposed to text her once I was there so she could make a casual entrance. I quickly texted her back telling her she could come now.

We reached the place where the guys were sitting. Liam and Louis were standing up, getting ready to go surf for a while Niall, Zayn and a couple more people I didn’t know were lazily hanging around.

I sat between Harry and Niall, joining his conversation with Zayn. Harry’s hand skimmed my thighs from time to time, sometimes letting it there when he leaned to talk to someone across the group.

When Nicole finally arrived, I introduced her to everyone, letting her do her own thing when I realized she was doing just fine grabbing Niall’s attention, already laughing and joking with the guy.

Harry, on the other hand was doing more than just fine, talking with a blonde girl wearing a black bikini. She was flirting so hard it was almost laughable and even though I couldn’t see Harry’s face, I could only imagine his intense eyes and dimpled smile. I felt a pang of what I can only describe as jealousy cross my stomach, but I tried to shake it off as quickly as it came. I was sure it was something I didn’t want to deal with. It was Harry, he was flirty by definition, and above all he was not mine to feel jealous about.

But it was getting harder to keep quiet, especially when the girl kept leaning down, letting her boobs be the center of attention. You have boobs, we all noticed, now put those away. 

“Harry, I’m gonna go.” I said, getting up and trying to shake the sand off my ass.

“Why? Oh, right, your date. I’ll take you.”

“It’s not a date, and no, please stay.”

“Nah.” He was already up and saying goodbye to the blonde girl, who did not look so friendly anymore when he turned around and I was the only one looking at her. I smiled sweetly at her, turning around and following Harry in little skips.

“So, what time are you coming?” He asked when he was pulling over in front of my building.

“I’m not. I’m gonna call you and tell you he was a perfectly good friend material.” I smirked at him, leaning to kiss him goodbye on his cheek.

“So, around 11?”

“Only if you come and pick me out.” I groaned.

“Okay, babe.” There was that damn word again waking up the damn butterflies.

****

It was 10:50 when I arrived home. Lying on my bed I continued to debate with myself whether I should call Harry or not. Peter had in fact made a move, kissing me when we were eating ice cream after the movie. It was kind of a hot night and I was always down for dessert, don’t judge, and now I was supposed to tell Harry.

When I was about to say “Fuck it” and go to sleep, my phone started buzzing, a photo of Harry with wide eyes and his tongue out appearing on the screen. I sighed before answering.

“Hey!”

“Hi.” His voice was raspy and I bit my lip, feeling the anticipation start building in me. I was gonna tell him the truth, I was gonna tell him whatever it was that would make him take me to his place. “How did it go?”

“Fine. It was a funny movie.”

“Did he try anything?”

“Yeap.” I said, letting the ‘p’ pop up at the end. “He kind of kissed me.”

“Mmmmm…” The line went silent for a couple of seconds and I wasn’t sure if he had fallen asleep or something. “Did you kind of kiss him back?”

“I did.”

“Okay…I’m picking you up in 20.”

“Harry, it’s really late.”

“No, babe. A bet’s a bet. I won.”

“Okay, but nothing too freakish, Harry.”

“Whatever I want, babe.”

****

“Where were we this morning?” He asked, slamming his front door shut and pulling me to his bedroom. He sat on his bed and immediately brought me down to straddle him, attaching his lips to mine with hunger.

“I can’t remember.” I said, incapable of telling any of the stuff he was doing. He chuckled, kissing down my neck and biting on the skin, creating a little mark before I had time to react.

“Say it.”

“Harry!!”

“Come on, say it.” He said, pulling my shirt over my head and letting it pool on the floor.

“You were kissing me.”

“Yeah? Here?” He asked, kissing my collarbones.

“No.”

“Here?” He left a kiss on my shoulder and then looked up at me. His hands on my hips were starting to make me roll my hips against him.

“No.” I laughed. His next kiss was on my arm, asking me if that was where he had kissed me and when I answered no, he unclasped my bra, throwing it to the floor.

“Here?” He asked one last time, taking my nipple between his lips and sucking and flicking on it while he looked up to me through his eyelashes, his other hand playing with my other nipple.

“Yeap.” I rolled my hips a little harder, weaving my fingers on his hair. I moaned, feeling him go harder, use his teeth a little more, marking the skin he left before focusing on the other boob. “Jesus, Harry.” I started rolling my hips a little harder, feeling his bulge growing hard under me, little whimpers escaping his mouth when I moved my hips faster.

Suddenly, he was rolling us around, letting my back hit the bed before he was hovering over me, his lips desperate against my skin. I brought my hand down, until I could palm him, feeling how hard he was under my own hand and trailing my fingers up and down.

“Fuck, go under, touch my cock.” He mumbled, biting a little harder than necessary on my neck. I popped his jeans open, my hand going under his jeans and underwear and taking him, pumping and playing with his tip just like I had seen him do it himself. He moaned, doing the same with me, teasing my clit a little before massaging it in circles.

“How many times to you think you can come?” He asked, rubbing my clit faster.

“Last night was pretty intense.” I breathed, trying to maintain his rhythm with my own hand. His fingers slid down my slit, teasing my entrance before focusing on my clit.

“Those were 2, babe.” He laughed, but I was too focused on his two fingers on my clit to even respond. He kissed me once more, his tongue entering my mouth to play with my own.

Maybe I was too sensitive, or maybe it was the whole situation, hearing his little moans, his teeth biting and tugging my bottom lip between them, his cock in my hands doing little twitches while his hips were thrusting in my hand, but I could feel myself throb, my stomach quiver and my legs shake. And I was so so close, my breathing was becoming shallower, his harder and heavier.

“I want to fuck you so fucking bad.” He whispered to my ear.

“Do it.” I answered without thinking.

“I don’t have condoms.”

“Why?” I laughed. I would’ve thought he had condoms hiding on every corner of this apartment.

“Cause if I did, I would be fucking you at all times, I wouldn’t let you out of this apartment.”

In the spur of the moment, I pushed him off me and to the bed, climbing on top of him in a second. He looked at me wide eyed, but I just smiled, pulling his jeans down until they were around his knees and taking him in my mouth, kissing and licking his tip until his eyes were rolling and he had to throw back his head. I started bobbing my head down, sliding my hand up and down what I couldn’t fit. It wasn’t long before he started twitching, holding my head down and making little thrusts inside my mouth.

“You want me to come in your mouth?”

“Yeah.” I moaned, pulling him almost all the way up and sucking on his tip until I felt him coming, the liquid shooting in my mouth. He sat up, looking at me with fascinated eyes and running his thumb over my chin, collecting the little drops that had escaped my mouth.

“Swallow it.” He said and I winced, gulping down and laughing when he kissed me softly on my cheek. He pulled his jeans down and I thought everything was over. “Take your jeans off.” He demanded and I hesitated, realizing I’d be completely nude if I did so. “Want help?”

“Nope.” I shook my head, getting up from the bed and taking my jeans off slowly. He had already seen it, what the hell. “I can do it.”

His eyes darkened visibly, pulling me to the bed in a swift movement and letting me to straddle him. He kissed me roughly, biting my lips and moaning every time I rolled my hips.

“Harry!” I shrieked when he rolled us over again, hovering on top of me.

“Let me know when you’re about to cum, alright?” He said before kissing down my body, kissing my right nipple in his mouth and connecting his fingers to my clit, drawing quick 8 figures on it. I was still sensitive from before, even if I hadn’t got to cum. I gasped when he entered a finger in me, pumping it in and out quickly while his thumb massaged my clit.

“I’m gonna add a second, yeah?” He mumbled, sliding a second finger inside of me.

“Fuck, Harry.” I moaned, rolling my hips against his hands. He suddenly left my nipple, kissing down my skin until he could bite my hipbone. The sharp pain of his teeth sinking in my skin only added to the electric currents that were already running down my legs.

When he noticed my stomach quivering, he suddenly pulled out, making me groan in frustration.

“Harry!!” I whined, but he just shut me up, kissing me roughly, my legs going around his waist to push him down to me.

“We’re gonna try that 3 more times, okay?” He said, making his way down, kissing a straight line down my body, my skin feeling on fire with his touch, and the ball of pressure in my stomach still begging to be released.

“Jesus, Harry, I can’t.”

“You can. Let me know.”

He kissed my thighs, which were already feeling clammy and hot, his wet kisses somewhat refreshing the skin. He nibbled on the skin softly, smirking when I whimpered and tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to me.

He blew a little air over my center and my legs jerked away a little.

“Fuck.” I was close and all I needed was a little attention, which he was refusing to give to me.

He still didn’t give up, brushing his lips over me and kissing around my center without really doing anything.

“Please.” I cried and sighed in relief when he finally licked a stripe from the entrance to the clit several times, barely paying attention to my clit.

I was squirming, propping myself up on my elbows and watching him with his hands around my thighs and his head dipped between my legs. It was such a hot sight.

“You’re so fucking wet.” He smiled, finally licking and flicking his tongue over my clit.

“Oh.” I moaned, pulling at his hair a little harder when he sucked for the first time. He swirled his tongue around it and sucked on it. He continued doing it, going a little harder or slower according to my own body. If I started squirming, or visibly shaking, he would slow down until I calmed down a little, the fire that was starting to build desperate to consume me.

He hollowed his cheeks, sucking on my clit faster than before, humming a little, which only made me moan even louder. It was a great idea to not stay in my room; my roommate would probably throw me out.

I was feeling so close, and I tried to get away, trying to wriggle away but Harry continued to suck and lick, until I was literally at the verge of reaching my high. Only then, he let me go, pulling away all too quickly.

“What the fuck?” I cried, letting him pulled me to him when he laid on the bed, my hips rolling against him, feeling all the roughness of his jeans and creating a nice friction for myself while I kissed him desperately.

We kissed for a couple of minutes, my moans coming more and more desperate.

“If you beg me, I’ll make you cum right now.” He mumbled against my skin, kissing roughly on it until more purple spots appeared on it.

“Please. Please let me cum, Harry.” I was desperate, my legs were shaking and I could feel myself so wet and throbbing it was almost ridiculous.

“No one can make you cum like I do, you know that, right?” He asked me when he rolled us over, his fingers slightly teasing my clit again. I was so sensitive, after 2 frustrated orgasms, that I really didn’t need that much.

“I do.” I nodded, feeling how he was going a little harder.

“You want me to make you cum?”

“Yes, please.”

He kissed me roughly, until my lips so swollen and bruised I was sure I was going to bleed after we were done. His fingers continued drawing 8 figures over my clit, massaging quickly until I was almost crying, pulling at his hair, and rolling my hips. He pulled his hand away, a mischievous smirk tugging his lips up.

“Fuck, Harry, I’m gonna fucking kill you.” I moaned, letting him kiss and bite down until he was sucking on my clit, humming and flicking his tongue over it. The two fingers he entered in me almost without warning made me gasp, feeling his tips rub that spongy spot that had me squirming away within seconds.

“Fuck.” I moaned, feeling a surge of electric jolts take over my body. My vision went black and my stomach quivered so hard I needed to bring my knees up, shaking as if I couldn’t control my body anymore. I couldn’t think and I could barely breath, whatever Harry had me doing resulting in a mind blowing high that I was sure I wasn’t going to be able to reach again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” I kept moaning, letting my own body calm down and feeling Harry lying by my side.

“Are you okay?” He laughed, running a hand down my spine, which only made my skin fill with shivers.

“Fuck.” I panted one last time. Harry kissed softly my back, until my body stopped trembling and I buried my head on the pillow. “That was so fucking good.”

“I know. Aren’t you glad you lost that bet?”

“Fuck, yes.” I mumbled, humming when he trailed his fingers on my back. “Do I have to go?” I asked, not really wanting to get up from that bed. I was so fucking tired and spent.

He left a last kiss on my shoulder blade, bringing the covers up and getting up to go to the bathroom.

“No, please stay.”


	5. Fifth Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to ride

“You have a big nose.”

“I do not have a big nose.”

“You do.” To prove my point, I started poking his nose with my pointer finger while I giggled like an idiot. He looked a little offended but the expression was soon wiped off his face, a smirk coming into place while his eyes set on my case with such an intensity that made me shiver. “I think you gave me too much medicine.”

“I did not.” He laughed.

“I think you did. You wanted to get me in your bed.” I lolled my head, feeling drowsy but better than an hour ago when I had rang on Harry’s bell with a stuffed nose and a splitting headache. My parents weren’t in town and my roommate was as capable of taking care of me as I was of flying a plane. So my obvious choice had been Harry, who looked at me horrified when he opened the door. I think I even caught a gagging face after I had coughed my lungs off. But everything was forgotten when he dragged me to his bed and made me get under the covers so he could make me a soup and then give me some medicine that supposedly tasted like grapes. I don’t think those people had ever had grapes in their entire lives.

“Yeah, that was exactly my plan. Get you in my bed when you can’t do absolutely anything.”

He left the medicine on the night stand, going to bed to lie by my side, pulling me closer to him and letting my head rest on his shoulder, while he brushed the hair out of my forehead.

“I can do stuff.” I smiled at his and raised my head so our lips could meet in a slow kiss that wasn’t really going anywhere. He let me roll completely onto my back, pressing half his weight on me and his hands went to my neck, drawing small circles on my skin with his thumb, while our lips were working together in a way that had me sighing into the kiss. Suddenly it was hard to breathe and my head was feeling dizzy and as much as I liked kissing Harry it had nothing to do with him and everything to do with my body protesting for my lack of consideration.

“Okay, my lungs are burning.” I said, patting his chest. He laughed, kissing my jaw and my neck with the same soft kisses until our lips met again. “Seriously.”

He sighed, letting me go and lying on his back, pulling me to his chest in a swift movement.

“Okay, c’mere.” He said and wrapped his two arms around my back and kissing my temple once I had my face on the crook of his neck.

“You’re warm.” I nuzzled my head on his chest, feeling the heat that was radiating from his bare chest.

“You can hire me as your own personal blanket.”

“How much do you charge?”

“A few blow jobs.” He shrugged and laughed when I slapped him on the chest. I don’t know what was I expecting.

****

I was going to live. I felt like I was going to make it after all. At least I could breathe and my head no longer felt like it was going to explode with every movement. My head was still resting on Harry’s chest, even if we had clearly moved during the night as I was now on the opposite side of the bed and he was lying in the middle of it. His hand was under my shirt and I could feel his fingers lightly tracing figures on my skin.

“Hey. How you sleep?” He asked in a raspy voice. I looked him in the eyes and, while I felt my body completely filling with goosebumps at his low and lovely voice and tingles running down my legs, I smiled at him, leaning a little to kiss him softly. “Fine then.”

“Fine, Mr. Styles. You’d make one hell of a doctor.”

“Don’t tell that to my mum.”

I laughed, and kissed him again, this time a little harder and a little more urgent. The kiss soon heated up, our lips moving in synch while his tongue ran along my bottom lip, being granted entrance almost immediately. I tried to pull him closer to me, but he just stayed where he was, with his head dipped down and his arms around my waist. However, it was not enough for me, and completely frustrated as I was I pushed him to the bed and straddled him, quicker than I ever thought I could move.

I saw the smile on his face and felt his hands sneaking under my shirt when I went to kiss him, more and more eagerly as time passed. I could feel my lungs burning a little, but this time it was not so bothersome, or if it was, the rest of my body, along with my mind, decided to ignore it.

He bit my lip when I first rolled my hips, making me moan into the kiss, his big hands exploring my back and making all of my body going into alert mode, each one of his movements creating a fiery sensation in my stomach.

I was soon deprived of my control, Harry rolling us over so he was on top and his whole body was pressed to mine. This time my lungs protested a little more, but I ignored them once again, enjoying Harry’s tongue exploring my mouth and his hands tracing the curves of my body until they rested on my waist.

My hands were on his hair, feeling its softness between my fingers. When he moved his hands up, I smiled, helping him get my shirt off and continuing with our kiss right away. The kiss was slower but somehow more intense, my arms wrapped around his shoulder while my legs went around his waist, pulling him closer until I could feel him fully with each roll of his hips. We were completely lost in the moment, both of us moaning and grunting lowly despite the softness of the touches. When his lips left mine and started leaving a string of kisses down my throat and chest, I closed my eyes, feeling as if I was on cloud 9 and nothing else mattered. His hair was tickling me and it contrasted with the fire that was burning my skin wherever he touched my skin with his lips. He made his way up until he could kiss me again, his hips rolling harder and faster, making me moan with his rough thrusts. God bless yoga pants.

His hand traveled to my crotch, pressing and rolling his fingers over my clothed clit.

“Fuck.” I muttered, feeling his breath hit the skin of my chest while he slid his hands up and down and then rubbed my clit in fast circles and somehow was moving his hips against my thigh.

“I could fuck you with this pants on.” He said, making his point when he pressed his finger where my entrance was supposed to be, making me buck my hips up and bring his face to mine to kiss him while he continued to rub me through my pants and rut himself.

Just when he was getting frustrated and his fingers where about to pull my pants down, my lungs decided to give in, the burning and lack of air I was feeling since the beginning becoming too much. The need to cough made me break the kiss, rolling onto my stomach so I could let them out in peace.

Harry sighed, rubbing circles on my back until I could breathe again. He left a soft kiss on my shoulder before pulling me to his chest. I rolled over, until I could nuzzle my nose on his chest and slowly we both drifted to sleep.

****

“I don’t want to watch that movie.” I pouted and brought my knees to my chest, sitting on the couch with Harry’s arm over my shoulder.

“Are you scared?” Louis cooed and looked at me with quirked eyebrows.

“Yes, that’s why I don’t want to watch it. It’s pretty simple, Lewis.”

“Harry, support your girlfriend.” Niall nudged his foot on Harry’s thigh, making him tear his eyes apart from his phone for the first time since Louis and I started bickering 10 minutes ago.

“I think she’s doing just fine.” He shrugged and I blushed, trying to repeat to myself “just don’t read too much into it”, but still the smile that was plastered on my face just wouldn’t go away, no matter how hard I tried.

“So, it’ settled then. Anabelle it is.”

“Oh, come on, Louis, don’t be a dick. I’m going to be scared shitless and won’t be able to sleep.”

“Then wake Harry up.”

“Harry won’t be there!” I complained and I could feel Louis and Niall looking at me with funny looks.

“Do you really think we haven’t noticed you always stay the night?” Niall said and he actually sounded offended. “What are you doing? Playing chess all night long?”

“Harry, defend my honor.” I turned to Harry and hit him lightly on his chest, but he caught my hand and kissed me quickly.

“A gentleman doesn’t lie, babe.”

“It’s a gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell and you just did.” I groaned, resting my head on his arm behind me, complaining and whining when I had to get up to go to the movies.

We arrived late and all there was left were shitty seats that were either too close to the screen and surely were going to make us sprain our necks while we tried to watch the movie, or too far from the screen and in the corner of the room. At the end we chose the farthest ones, buying the snacks and walking fast to our seats as the previews were almost ending and the movie was about to start.

Harry let me take the seat in the corner, right next to the wall, sitting by my side while Louis and Niall took their seats next to him. I looked at him warily, knowing he had something in mind and that I probably was going to be in trouble if he got his way. He smirked and rested his hand on my thigh.

I am not one for scary movies. The time I tried watching The Conjuring, I ended up putting my headphones on, while Nicole squealed and screamed by my side. I am an independent, smart and witty girl that simply considers scary movies are some kind of torture that would stop her from sleeping for at least a week. I appreciate my sleep; I avoid things that would keep me from sleeping. College does that just fine.

The movie started and all I could think about was why on earth would someone have those dolls? Even more, why would someone do so voluntary? That’s just looking for trouble. Those dolls don’t have to be evil to be creepy.

I was so distracted that I almost missed Harry’s lips on my neck, startling myself when his lips brushed my ear.

“Put your bag on your legs.”

“What?”

“Your bag on your legs.” He repeated. “And be quiet.”

I bit my lip, taking my bag from the floor and putting in on my legs, my fingers playing with its latch.

It almost didn’t surprise me when Harry’s hand ran up my thigh until it found my crotch. His fingers started sliding up and down, pressing down when he was over my clit. I moved my hips lowering myself a little to make it easier for him. I could see the smile forming in his face through the dime light of the room and in a daring moment I popped my button open, biting my lip when he snuck his hands under the waistband of my panties.

His strokes on my clit were slow, almost lazy, his eyes fixed on the screen while I tried to do the same. Niall and Louis were barely paying attention to the movie, let alone us, talking and laughing among them. I hoped they would just shut up, not because I cared, but because if we were thrown out, I was going to be in trouble when someone realized Harry’s hand was literally inside my pants.

I opened my legs a little, feeling Harry’s finger slid down my slit just as soon as I had. He smirked, feeling how wet I was starting to get, and went back to roll my clit between his fingers, this time much easier was his fingers were wetter. I let a small whimper out, biting my lips immediately and looking around to see if anyone had heard me. Thankfully every one was focused on the dreadful movie and no one had paid attention to me.

Harry started drawing 8 figures on my clit, leaving it for a moment so he could tease my entrance and go back to massage it. He was smiling, seeing from the corner of his eyes how I was struggling to keep it together, the feeling I was growing more and more used to starting to build up in me. I bucked up my hips and he entered one finger in me as far as he could without drawing attention to him. The fire in my stomach was getting bigger and bigger and I could feel I was not that far away from screaming his name.

He suddenly pulled away, turning his attention to Louis who had called him and laughing at whatever stupid thing the other boy had told him. I was annoyed, if he thought he was going to do to me the same thing he did the other night, he was wrong. Especially because that kind of orgasm had to be a pain in the ass to cover in a room full of people.

I sighed and took his hand that was resting on my thigh on mine, brushing my thumb over his knuckles. I wasn’t paying to much attention to the movie, I just knew there was too much noises and screaming for my liking.

Harry pulled his hand away from mine, leaning into me to kiss my cheek. He winked at me and I glared at him in return, gasping when he brought his hand under my jeans again. I widened my eyes at him, afraid other people might hear me, but he just smiled, starting to rub my clit faster this time.

He rubbed fast and hard and I almost cried in pleasure when he pinched me and slid his fingers down, entering me and pumping it a few times before he went to rub my clit again.

“You’re so wet I could fuck you se fucking easy right now.” He whispered, making me squeezed my eyes shut, trying to gain some self-control. “My cock would feel so fucking good.” His words almost sent me to edge and I could feel myself shivering, the hairs on the nape of my neck standing at attention. I rolled my hips subtly and that delicious feeling was threatening to consume me if he continued. I frowned, acknowledging my surroundings and took his wrist in my hand, stopping him from any further movement.

“Stop.” I commanded, but in reality it sounded more like begging. He smirked, kissing my cheek and taking his hand from under my jeans and letting it rest on my thighs, his eyes turning to focus on the movie.

The movie was too long or maybe it was just me. I was desperate; feeling myself burning in need and so incredibly wet it was uncomfortable. I needed some kind of friction. I needed Harry so badly.

When the movie finally came to an end and we got up, he offered me his other hand, walking with our fingers intertwined while Niall and Louis mocked me for being afraid.

“Fuck, I’m starving.” Louis whined when we left the place, rubbing his inexistent belly and looking up in a dramatic way.

“I could use some food and a pint.” Niall added, turning to look at me. “Wanna go?” He asked me.

“Nah, bro.” Harry said, wrapping his hand around my waist. “We’re leaving.”

“You’re going to finish whatever it was you two were doing on the movies?” Louis asked, smirking when he saw the sheer terror and embarrassment that formed in my face. “Tsk, tsk, there were children present. Shame on you two.”

“Shut up.” Harry laughed and I tried to make myself smaller, hiding behind his back a little. I was mortified to say the least. “We’re leaving now.”

“No glove no love, kids.” Louis sang when we were walking away, Niall’s laugh echoing in the air.

“Harry!!!”

“What?”

“Oh, my god. I want to die!!!!”

“Don’t be dramatic.”

“How is this being dramatic? They saw us!!”

Harry shrugged, his hands squeezing mine when we were walking.

“Want to go home?” He asked me when we were getting closer to his building. “I could take you.”

“No.” I mumbled, smiling at him when he looked at me.

“Wanna finish?” He wriggled his eyebrows and I giggled, feeling like a 15 years old when her crush remembers her name.

“That’d be nice.” I shrugged nonchalantly.

“Your wishes are my command, m’lady.”

We walked faster to the building, laughing when we finally reached his apartment and he immediately pushed me to the wall, kissing me hungrily while his hands explored my body. I brought my hands to his neck, tilting his head so I could have a better angle for the kiss, my tongue entering his mouth with an eagerness that was completely new for me.

He smiled into the kiss, breaking apart and trailing his lips over my jaw and neck. When he found that spot that made me moan, he nibbled and sucked on the skin, pushing me to the wall and taking both my hands in one of his, pinning them over my head.

“Do something.” I demanded. It was ridiculous, but I was whimpering already and all he was doing it was kissing my neck. God, I love kisses there.

“A little eager, babe?” He pulled away to look me in the eyes. His green, big eyes that were looking at me as if I was the most important person in the world mesmerized me. It was so easy to get lost in them.

“Yes.” I nodded, moaning when he shoved his hand under my pants, his fingers connecting to my clit immediately and rubbing on it in a quick pace.

“Fuck, babe, you’re still so wet.” He almost moaned, sliding his fingers down to my entrance and pulling his hand out. He showed me his wet fingers, both of us looking at them with big eyes.

“Taste.” He commanded, bringing his fingers to my hips. I closed my mouth, shaking my head no. He pouted and I rolled my eyes, opening my mouth so he could slide his fingers inside. It was weird, tasting myself, but he was looking at me fascinated.

“Just as if it was my cock, babe.” He said, putting a leg between mine. “Roll your hips.” I immediately complied, rolling my hips and letting the friction help me relief myself a little. I licked and sucked on his fingers, all while looking at him through my eyelashes. His lips were pink and plump, swollen from all the kissing and all I wanted to do was pull him to me and kiss him all night long. “Fuck, you’re so good.” He said, pulling his fingers out and taking his hand down, reaching for the hemline of my shirt. He pulled it off, my jeans following in seconds. I was there, almost naked, pushed to a wall and all I could think about how desperate I was for dropping on my knees and suck his cock until he was trembling.

I continued rolling my hips on his thigh, my clit feeling even more sensitive now that it was just covered by the flimsy material of my panties. His lips were on mine, biting and kissing me roughly, moans coming back and forth between us.

Two of his fingers were suddenly on my clit again and I hissed, its coldness and wetness against my warm bud making me go dizzy. Soon enough, the same two fingers were pumping in and out of me while his thumb was massaging roughly my clit. My stomach was already quivering and I could feel my hands clench around his long fingers each time he hit my g-spot.

“Say my name.” He whispered when his lips found my ear, my head already too far gone to even register what he had just said. “Say it.” He repeated and pulled his hand away slightly. I was so close and desperate, I almost cried at the action.

“Please don’t stop, please.” I begged.

“Scream my name.”

“Fuck, Harry, please don’t stop.” I screamed as loud as I could, which wasn’t too loud, my voice already feeling strained. “Harry, please.”

“Look at me while you cum.” He ordered.  
He continued pumping his fingers in and out, his lips trapping mine in a rough kiss. I could feel myself losing control of my body, the sweet fire blurring my vision while my legs felt as if they were no longer mine, uncontrollable as they shook. His massages on my clit were slower, almost softer as I reached my orgasm and I had to struggled to keep my eyes open and on his, feeling them heavy, tired and unfocused.

“Fuck.” I sighed, slowly regaining control over myself.

“Come.” He said, dragging me to his bed. I felt cold and sweaty and probably looked like I had just been fingered against a wall. I let Harry guide me; my legs still feeling a little wobbly with each step.

When he sat down on the bed, he pulled me to him, making me stand between his legs. I kissed him, smiling when he pulled my panties down and made me climb on the bed to straddle him.

“You know what we should do?” He asked me, his hands running up and down my thighs until he finally let them rest on my ass.

“What?”

“You should sit on my face.” I widened my eyes, shaking my head no. “Why not?” He whined, pouting and frowning his eyebrows as if he were a 5 years old child.

“Because I’m, because I’m going to crush your face, or you’re gonna run out of air or something.”

“None of that is going to happen, babe.” He laughed and I glared at him.

“I don’t know.” I started chewing the inside of my cheek.

“Come on, it’s gonna be fun, I promise.”

“Hmmmm….” I kissed him softly, pushing him to the bed and hovering over him while our lips explored each other. My hips were rolling against his thigh, and I could feel his hard on pressing on my lower stomach. I wanted to touch him as well, make him feel as good as he always made feel. “I’d ride your face if you take your jeans off.” I mumbled in the kiss and rolled my hips a little harder, moaning at the feeling I was getting. I was too fucking sensitive already.

“I can feel how fucking wet you are.”

“Yeah? You made me this wet.”

“She talks dirty.” He laughed, patting my ass and helping me stand on my knees a little. I heard his fly going down and he shimmied out of his jeans, the low thud echoing the room when his jeans hit the floor. “C’mere.” He put his hand on my hips and made me go up until I was straddling his face.

I was too fucking embarrassed; every little thought blowing up in my mind at the vulnerable position I was in. He could see everything. God.

“Come down.” He ordered, but I shook my head no, staying where I was. I gasped when he raised his head, bringing closer to me until he could lick a stripe from my center to my clit, his hands hooking around my thighs to make me lower myself.

I yelped, feeling his breathing hitting my clit directly and his nose bumping it slightly. He left soft kisses on my inner thighs and licked a new stripe from my center to my clit. I breathed, his tongue softly swirling around my clit before he went back to completely ignore it. He kissed my lips, my inner thighs, his fingers granting his the space when he dove his face in, the position giving him a new angle that made me go nuts almost immediately. His tongue and lips finally made their way to my clit and suck on it lightly, his hands on my hips guiding them until they were rocking at a steady pace.

I looked back, seeing his cock resting on his stomach while it twitched a little. I tried to balance myself, until I had found a position that would allow me to take him in my hands, pumping him while he pressed his face closer to me, his lips pulling and flicking on my clit and his moans vibrating through my body.

“Jesus, fuck.” I moaned, grinding my face faster and pumping him at the same pace, both of us grunting. He was flicking my clit, his tongue sliding to my center to pump itself in me to then continue sucking on clit. “God, fuck, Harry.” I almost screamed when one of his hands traveled to my chest, setting the fabric of the bra apart and playing with my nipple while the other one offered me some support.

I teased his tip, grinding my hips and feeling his nose sometime bumping against my clit. The veins of his cock were swollen and he was thrusting softly in my hand. This was incredibly hot and I felt myself so wet I could barely believe it was really me.

“You’re dripping.” He confirmed my thoughts, licking and slurping on me until I felt too dizzy. “Fuck, I’m going to cum, keep going, please.”

His heavy and short breath hit me, and his cock was twitching in my hands, while I was starting to clench. I bit my lip, trying to focus on him and not on the fire that was spreading through my legs. I needed him to cum, or I was going to lose myself and fall. I went faster, my thumb running along his tip until he moaned my name loudly, his cum spurting out and running down my hand. I pumped him for his life, making sure he was completely done when I pulled my hand away, licking my fingers and humming for his benefit, his eyes fixed on me from where he was.

“Fuck, Harry.” I cried, tangling the fingers of his other hand on his hair while I let myself go, my legs shaking and almost closing around his head. I put my hands on the wall to give me some balance while I ground my hips on his face, his moans and grunts the only thing that I needed to sent me over the edge.

I fell on the bed, completely exhausted and shaky, smiling when he pulled me to his chest and kissed my shoulder.

****

“She’s cute.” I managed to say the next morning. Harry was texting on his phone, my head lying on his shoulder and his phone high. He was seeing some photos a girl named Sam was sending him and in each and every one she was smiling and half naked. I mean, his phone was over my head, it was really not that hard to see what he was doing, don’t judge me.

“Who?”

“She, the girl in the photos.” I said, returning to my book. I heard him sigh and he left his phone on the nightstand, taking my book out of my hand and leaving it there as well. I turned around, nuzzling my face on the crook of his neck while his fingers drummed on my shoulder.

“She’s just a friend.”

“Like me?”

“No, not like you.”

“Okay. Cause she could, you know?” I said, tracing figures on his chest and letting my head rest on his shoulder.

“Yeah, but I have you already.” He shrugged.

I looked up at him and found that he was already looking at me.

“Oh, such charming words, Styles. You make my heart flutter.”


	6. Sixth Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to enjoy it

That was the third time I had knocked and still I got no answer. I had been standing outside Harry’s door for the last 7 minutes and I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to give him back the clothes I’ve been burrowing from him, and now that I had made my way back home and that all of my clothes had been nicely washed by my mom (including his, which could only be done by me sneaking in once she was out of the laundry room and throwing the sweatpants and tees inside the machine), it was the perfect time to do so. 

I was tired after a day of listening to my mom talk non stop about how I wasn’t eating right and how the bags under my eyes should have their own brand, and I wanted desperately to go to sleep. I wondered if Harry would let me sleep in his bed, as my mattress was sucky and I couldn’t find a comfortable position to sleep on it anymore.

I bit my lip, extending my hand and turning the doorknob. It was open. I had spent 7 minutes of my life standing outside a door and the whole time it was actually open. Go figure.

“Harry!!” I shouted once I was inside the apartment. “You left your front door open.” The apartment was silent and dark, but there was a faint light coming from Harry’s room. Low noises, very grunt-like, could be heard as well and curiosity almost killed me. I made my way to the room, standing right next to the wall and letting the sight of Harry, completely naked and sweaty filled each and every one of my senses.

He had his earphones on, and his eyes were fixed on his laptop in front of him. His hand was stroking his cock at a steady pace and he let a strangled moan out when his thumb ran across his swollen tip, sliding up and down his cock faster than before.

I couldn’t take my eyes off him, and I didn’t even have the decency to announce myself. I only stood there, watching him getting off to the porn that was playing on his laptop.

I finally found the strength to tear myself off the wall, walking slowly to him, my eyes still drinking in the pleasure in his face. He was about to come, I could tell by his heavy breathing and the small trembles of his stomach.

Biting my lip, I closed the laptop and sat on the bed, his dark eyes suddenly mine as if he were getting out of a daze.

“Fuck.” He said and covered himself with the pillow next to him.

“Hey, that’s the pillow I use!” I said, and immediately realized how stupid my comment was.

“Have you been here long?” He sat up and leaned enough so our faces were close enough.

“Yes.” I admitted and let him kiss me, his fingers were brushing my cheeks and neck and my hand went to his thigh, very close to his still hard cock. “Seriously, take the pillow off.” I laughed and he broke the kiss, taking the pillow and throwing it to the floor. It lasted less than 30 seconds, but it gave me the chance to ogle at him in all his glorious nakedness. God, he was perfect.

I put my hands around his face, forcing him to see me and crashing my lips to his. Maybe it was the fact he was completely naked, or that I had heard his little moans, but I was desperate to have his body pressed to mine and for his hands to roam my body. So, it wasn’t hard for me to let him pushed me to the bed and to spread my legs so he could lie between them. Before I knew it, he had pushed my skirt up, bunching it on my waist and rolling his hips against me while his lips and tongue completely dominated mine.

I scratched his back, digging my nails on it when he tugged on my bottom lip, pulling it between his fingers. God, I could feel him, so hard and big and driving himself completely crazy with the smalls rolls of his hips.

My hands were exploring his body hungrily, making sure I had traced every inch of his skin. By the time I took him in my hands, I was a moaning mess, completely lost in the moment. I kissed him some more, before letting him go so he could brush his lips on my neck, nibbling and sucking lightly on the skin there, not enough to leave a mark, but still enough to make me moan lightly, while his long hair tickled me..

It all went out of control when I started to pump him in my hands, his fingers following my example and searching for my clothed clit. Each of his moans would burst a new bubble of excitement inside of me and feeling him so hard and heavy in my fingers only added to my complete need to make him cum.

When he set aside the fabric of my panties and rubbed my clit in rough circles. We were both rocking our hips and kissing each other eagerly and roughly, moaning every other second, much to the other pleasure.

“Fuck, Harry.” I moaned when he slid a finger inside of me, thrusting it quickly while his thumb continued to focus on my clit. The second one came quickly, Harry’s eyes fixed on my face, with my frowned eyebrows and my lip between my teeth. His eyes were dark and lust was filling them.

I gasped when I felt the third finger entering me, stretching me out more than I was used to. I was already shaking and throbbing and there was no way I was going to be able to handle much more, I felt in heaven.

When he pulled his fingers away and offered them to me, I took them in my mouth, swirling my tongue around them and making sure I had clean them entirely. Everything we were doing was clouding my mind and I only wanted more. It wasn’t until I felt his fingers aside my panties and his tip running down my slit that I gasped and flinched, closing my legs out of instinct. Harry’s eyes widened in realization and he fixed my panties before pulling away and rolling onto the bed.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” He covered his eyes with his big hand and shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m a fucking arsehole.”

Yes, I got scared and my body reacted before my mind could, poor thing was lost in the daze, but I could understand why he had done it, we were both lost in our own pleasure and were acting out of instinct. There was no doubt he wanted to fuck me it was just not the right moment for me. However, I was still driven by the need to make him feel good, as good as he made me feel every single time before, if that was possible.

“It’s okay.” I whispered and went to straddle him, kissing him again on the lips to shut him up when he started to protest. My lips were starting to hurt; desperate and rough would be the perfect description for all of our touches tonight, including our kisses.

I broke the kiss apart, kissing down his neck and leaving small kisses down his chest and stomach. When I took him in my hands again, while my lips brushed his navel, he moaned, bucking his hips up.

“Fuck, I don’t deserve a blow job.” He laughed and took my face between his hands so I would look up to him. “Really, I’m trash.”

“It’s not for you.” I said and continued kissing him, my mouth finally reaching him and my tongue swirling around his tip. “I suck at this, I just want to be better.” I shrugged and let his tip go past my lips, sucking on it while my hand pumped him.

I let him go and he moaned in protest, his finger on my fingers tangling my hair between them.

“I thought you didn’t want me to.” I said innocently, kissing his stomach and letting my fingers skim his cock.

“I’m only helping you out.” He said, kissing me when he sat up.

“Yeah, right.” I rolled my eyes and went back down, taking him in my mouth and bobbing my head up and down with my tongue flat against his shaft. It was a relief he was almost there, cause I was feeling breathless already. When I focused on his tip again, making sure I moaned and grunted against him, I could see his eyes rolling to the back of his neck and I could feel his hips trying to thrust inside my mouth.

Hollowing my cheeks, I bobbed my head and flicked my wrist a few more times before he was reaching his high in my mouth, some of the liquid running down my lips when he pushed my head down. I continued to suck him, trying to milk everything out of him, until he was finally done.

I lied on the bed and rested my head on his chest; a position I had found was very comfortable for me.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated and kissed my forehead softly.

“It’s okay.”

“I just…got excited.”

“I could see that.” I left a kiss on his chest, nuzzling my head on his neck this time. “Can I sleep here? My bed suck and my back hurts.” I said, hugging him and restraining his movements when he tried to get up from the bed.

“I’m just trying to get your pillow back.” He laughed.

I sighed, kneeling on the bed and extending my body until I could reach the pillow and his underwear. I yelped when he swatted his hand on my ass, and blushed when I turned around to glare at him. My ass was sticking out just in front of his face and he had a sheepish smile on his face.

“Idiot.” I mumbled, and lay on bed again.

****

“Hell…. Oh, I thought it was the pizza guy.” I gotta say, I had never seen Louis so bummed out before.

“Hey, I’m as good as pizza.” I said, entering the room and noticing Louis and Liam were already there and they had a soccer game on the TV.

“Really, can I eat you?” Louis mused and I was going to answer to him when Harry poked his head out of his room.

“Don’t answer that.” He said and went back. Louis wriggled his eyebrows and ran to the couch when Liam let a very loud fuck out.

“Fuck.” Both of them said in unison and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes.

“Where are Niall and Zayn?” I asked when I noticed no one else was there, even when it was some kind of a tradition for them to start getting hammered before people arrived to the party.

“Niall is picking your friend up and Zayn has to be sleeping.” Liam said distractedly.

I sighed and went to Harry’s room only to found him on his bed, reading.

“Hey.” He looked up to me and smiled when I lied on the bed, fixing the pillow to be more comfortable.

“Hey.” He said and gave me a small kiss before returning to his book.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to finish this, cause I’m going to be hung over tomorrow and probably won’t do it.”

“Okay.” I said and tried to get up from the bed, but Harry stopped me before I could even try it.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m getting out of your way, I don’t want to be a bother.” I shrugged, smiling at him when he set his big green eyes on me. He furrowed his eyebrows and pouted his lips and he couldn’t look anymore adorable even if he tried.

“You’re not a bother.” He left his book on the bed and hovered over me before kissing me. “You’re a distraction, but you’re not a bother.”

“A pretty distraction?”

“The prettiest distraction.”

“Thank you.” I giggled, feeling butterflies exploding in my stomach with each kiss on my face. “It makes me feel so much better.”

There wasn’t much to discuss as we were kissing slowly, both of my hands on his hair, pulling him closer to me.

“Tweedledum and Tweedledee are out there.” I said once he let me take a breath from the kiss. He sighed and rolled off of me, taking his book again. In the meanwhile, I decided to take a nap. Ever since I started college, I had found myself more and more willing to take naps wherever the opportunity presented itself. His hand started running down the small of my back, brushing my ass just to go back up and I fell asleep to his touch.

****

When I finally woke up, it was because the music was too loud and the chattering of the people was starting to get impossible to ignore. After trying to freshen up my breath with some toothpaste, I got out of Harry’s room and tried to find Nicole. I knew she was there as Niall had invited her and, as much as she was always willing to let me stood up whenever she wanted, she would never do that to him. When I finally spotted her, she was giggling at something Niall was telling her and I decided I didn’t want to ruin whatever those two had going on.

My next idea was to find Harry, but I stopped before I could get too close, noticing him leaning on a wall while he talked to Sam, the girl he was texting with. I didn’t know what to do, as I was feeling my feet glued to the floor and a heavy feeling setting on my stomach. All I wanted to do was walk to him and kiss him just to show her I could.

I gasped in surprise when someone touched my shoulder, turning around to see whom it was. Niall was offering me a red cup and I took it, sipping a little and wincing at the strong taste.

“How you doing?” He asked.

“Fine, and you?”

“He’s just talking to her, you know? He’s flirty and can’t avoid it, but they’re just talking.”

“Yeah, sure.” I shrugged, hugging my waist when Niall fixed his blue eyes on me.

“Seriously, there’s nothing going on there.”

“It doesn’t really matter. We have rules and he can do whatever he wants.”

“Yeah, right, whatever you say.” Niall winked at me and turned around to go find Nicole.

I sighed and took a seat on a couch, right next to a couple making out grossly, cause that was right what I needed, see two people attack each other with their tongues.

“You got your own private show.” I got startled when a guy talked to my ear. I turned around and found Peter smiling at me.

“Jesus, you almost scared me to death.” I laughed. He sat between the gross couple and me and blocked my view from them, which I thanked immensely.

“Were you enjoying it?” He whispered to my ear and tickled me, causing me to flinch away and laugh.

“It could be worse. They could be naked.” I whispered back.

“That’d be a sight.”

“Yes.”

“By the way, we never set our second date. Like we’ve talked about going out again, but we’ve never set the details.”

“How does naked people even relate to that?” I looked at him and quirked my eyebrows.

“You know….” He said, looking flicking his eyes to everywhere and everyone in the room. “A date and a show.” He frowned and didn’t seem so sure of himself anymore.

“Oh, my god!!!!” I laughed, watching his embarrassed face while he processed what he had said. “

All night, Harry was surrounded by people, specially other women and while I tried to enjoy as much as I could, often ending up sitting with Niall and some of the guys, I found myself talking to Peter a lot of times throughout the night.

“You’re leaving?” Peter asked me when he was about the leave, the apartment pretty empty by now. “I can take you home…. Your home.”

“Nope, I’m staying and helping Harry clean out the apartment.” I said, standing by the door while the last couple said their goodbyes.

“Okay, so, well, see you next Saturday.”

“See you.” I smiled at him and he turned around to leave. I was about to close the door when I noticed he was just standing there, with his back facing me and not moving at all.

“Peter?” I asked and he turned around and crashed his lips to mine, his hand darting to the back of my neck to hold me in place. I kissed him back, completely surprised by his force and looked at him wide eyed when he pulled away.

“A week is a long time.” He whispered, kissing me softly one last time before leaving. I stood there and it too me a while to notice six pairs of eyes watching me stunned. I whirled around and smiled briefly at them, walking around while I picked stuff from the floor.

“So, food?” Niall asked in a slurry voice. “Who wants food? I’m starving.” Everyone mumbled something and all the boys, along with whomever they had brought as their dates that night left the apartment in a rush.

Harry was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest and he looked furious. I shrugged, it was not my fault and he had been flirting with some girl the whole night, so instead, I went to the kitchen and threw everything to the trashcan.

My heart almost crawls out of my chest when I turned around and found Harry towering over me.

“Dude!!!!”

“What the fuck was that?”

“What? Fuck off, that girl was all over you all fucking night.” I said, trying to shove him off to one side but he was much stronger compared to my never-go-to-the-gym ass.

“I didn’t fucking kiss her!” He yelled and I looked at him with knitted eyes. Panic surged through me, filling every inch of my body. Fuck, I needed to end this.

He suddenly pulled me to his chest, kissing me deeply and roughly, almost as if he was desperate to prove a point. His teeth sank in my bottom lip and I whimpered, giving him the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue past my lips and explore my mouth with him. As much as I wanted to find, I found myself taking my hands to his hair and tugging on it.

This was a demanding kiss, one that could not possibly leave any doubt to where it was leading and I was okay with it, all traces of panic now erased from my mind.

“You taste like him.” He mumbled when he broke the kiss but I quickly pulled him to me again, kissing him with all I got. His hands found their way under my dress, squeezing my ass with force once they were there. I gasped, tilting my head so I could have a different angle in the kiss, one that would allow me to breath without pulling away, which was something I wasn’t planning on doing.

When he roughly kissed and bit on my neck, lapping his tongue over the heated skin, I shut my eyes, enjoying the electric currents that were running down my body.

“Harry,” I managed to say, my own voice hoarse and weak. “No marks.” But he ignored me, continuing to nibble and suck on my skin until blood was drawn to it. “Harry!”

“Babe, he needs to know you’re not available and he can’t touch you.” He looked at me, kissing me softly before resuming his work. It felt too good to deny, his lips on my skin and the fact that somehow he was marking me his. How twisted that whole concept is?

He left marks all over my neck and collarbones and I could feel myself getting wetter by the second, my own hips rolling against his leg between mine, trying to create some relieving friction for me. My fingers found their way to the front of his shirt, unbuttoning the only two buttons he had and exploring his chest eagerly.

“I can feel how wet you are through my jeans.” He mumbled and I moaned when his hot breath caused a million goosebumps to rise in my skin.

“Fuck.” His hand had found its way to my clit, pressing his middle finger to my clothed slit and sliding it up and down roughly.

“Who made you this wet, babe?” He asked, brushing his lips to my neck.

“Peter?” I joked and his eyes darkened at least 2 shades more when he looked at me, his pupils dilating and almost covering the entire iris.

“Not funny.” He said and set the panties aside, connecting his fingers to my clit and making small and quick circles on it. Not much longer after he had started, I cried, feeling myself clench for the first time. “Who made you this wet?”

“Fuck, Harry, you!” I moaned, gripping the counter behind me to stop myself from falling. My legs were starting to check and I had no doubt as soon as I let it go, I was going to fall to the floor.

He continued massaging my clit, going at a steady pace this time and kissed me with everything he had. I felt his rage slowly drift out of his body and be replaced by another emotion, one that made him go slow and brush my skin with his other hand. It was a nice change and it contrasted with the urgency of his fingers on my clit, looking for my release. He entered two fingers inside of me and his thumb continued pressing delicious circles down my body, his long finger managing to hit and rub the spongy spot every time.

“Can you feel how wet you are?” He asked and I nodded feverishly, my own hand going to palm him through his jeans. He was so hard, it had to hurt him be restrained by the fabric, but for a moment, I got lost in my own selfish pleasure and only managed to touch him and delight myself with the moans I earned.

I stopped kissing him, pressing my forehead to his shoulder when I felt my legs almost give up, my quivering stomach and my clenching walls letting the fire spread through my body. I rolled my eyes and my mind went black for a moment, completely lost in my high.

We continued kissing; this time the pace was as slow as if we were trying to learn each other taste, to engrave it in our minds for future references. His hands were on my hips, and mine were divided between his head and the front of his pants. When he pulled my hand away, I smiled at him innocently, kissing the top of his nose and taking his hand to walk him to his bedroom.

“You sure?” He asked when I pushed him to the bed and I nodded, straddling him and kissing his neck for reassurance. “You’re not gonna flinch this time?”

“Nope.” I said and laid on the bed, smiling at him when he hovered over me. His lips met mine in a slow kiss, my hands brushing his jaw and running down his hair to then go explore his bare back.

It didn’t seem like the same Harry for just a couple of minute ago. This was touching me as if I was going to break at any second, his fingers drumming on my skin and playing with the hem of my dress before pulling it off, only then breaking the kiss.

He looked at me with his big dark eyes, exploring my body and smiling to himself. When I pulled him in for a kiss, I could feel him sigh, hooking his arm around my waist to bring me to his chest. It all went in slow motion, the way his muscles tensed under my touch and the way his lips barely brushed my newly marked skin, finding their way to my chest and leaving several kisses on the exposed skin before unclasping my bra.

I felt so self aware when his eyes focused on my now naked boobs, his hand barely brushing one before he dipped his head down and took a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it while his other hand toyed with the other.

I moaned, feeling the need to have him closer to me grow with each touch, but sadly, he was taking his time, kissing and biting softly on my boobs before continuing to explore down my body.

With each of his kisses down my stomach and legs, I felt myself grow wetter and hungrier for him, but nothing made him lose his focus, his lips brushing my inner thighs until he finally brought his face to my center.

A cold air hit me and when I looked at him, he was blowing over my clit, closing his eyes when he kissed it and licked it delicately.

“Harry.” I moaned when his fingers set the lips apart and his tongue licked slowly from the entrance to the clit.

“You want me to stop.” He said, kissing the top of my inner thigh.

“Fuck, no.”

“Hmmmm…”

He continued licking and kissing my thighs, making me go crazy and needy, my mouth opening to start begging for him to do something.

“Harry, please I need you.” I begged, even when I couldn’t recognize my own voice.

He didn’t wait anymore, he set the fabric of my panties apart and his tongue swirled around my clit while he hummed, the vibrations of his grave voice only adding to my pleasure. His tongue was drawing figures on my clit, and with each movement I lost myself a little more, only aware of his tongue on my clit and his hands on my thighs. He pulled and flicked on it, going back to lick stripes before focusing on it again.

“Fuck, Harry, please.” I begged, grinding my hips against his face as hard as his restraining hands let me. When he moaned, my walls clenched and my clit throbbed in response, almost ready to reach their high and demanding it.

The two fingers he added were received with a loud moan, his hand across my hips completely immobilizing me this time. When he slid the third one, I knew I wasn’t going to last, his plump lips attacking my clit mercilessly while his fingers pumped inside of me, making sure they would reach and massage my g spot every time.

I took a bunch of his hair between my fingers, pulling on it when I felt myself reach my high and releasing around his fingers. My hips had a life of their own, moving and rolling against Harry’s face while he continued to suck and hum against me.

I was a moaning and shaky mess when he got up from the bed, walking to his closet to get out a box of condoms.

He took 4, ripping one apart and leaving the other 3 in his nightstand drawer. I looked at him, mesmerized by his movements, his sweaty body and his messy hair. I took a weird pride in knowing I had messed it up like that, while he had his face between my legs.

“Wanna help me?” He said and offered me the package, which I took with trembling fingers. I sat up, unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them down as far as I could, knowing I wasn’t going to be able to take them off without some struggle. He took them off as fast as he cool, letting them pool down on the floor.

When I pulled his boxers down and his hard cock sprang to his stomach, I couldn’t help but lick my lips, focused solely on it and feeling the need to have it in my mouth one more time. He broke the magic when he cupped my face in his hands and made me look up to him, kissing me softly for a moment before pulling away.

“I don’t know how to put this thing.” I admitted and handed it to him. He ripped the package open and took my hand, guiding me while we both slid it down his cock.

“You’re gonna have to learn, babe.” He laughed and climbed on the bed, hovering over me until our lips meet again. His hands traveled down my body and when they reached my hips, his fingers toyed with the waistband of my panties, looking at me one last time before pulling them down. I kicked them off, letting him explore my naked body with his eyes and then with his lips, as he started kissing from my neck down, until he met my navel and went up again.

“Let me know if you want me to stop.” He said, kissing me softly one more time. I buried my face on his shoulder when he spread my legs open and teased my clit with his tip, sliding it up and down my slit before he pushed it inside. Even with the 3 fingers that he had in me not minutes ago, it was still impressive. More than impressive, I was going to be sore as hell tomorrow morning.

I moaned at the movement, already knowing this was not going to be anything like my previous experience. He was stretching me farther that I could remember and his lips on my neck were leaving small kisses, maybe to make sure I was okay.

When he thrust slowly, he was filling me completely, my nails digging on his skin at the feeling and my head lolling to the side.

“Hey, look at me.” He whispered and when I did I was met with small kisses on my face. “You’re so perfect, so pretty.” He said and I felt giddy and completely crazy about him at that moment.

“You’re so fucking big.” I laughed, always one to ruin special moments with awkwardness.

His hips rolled each time he was fully inside of me, letting me feel him completely before pulling away. It was slow, both of us leaving feathery touches on the other’s body and kissing as if the other was air or food or some other element completely and absolutely necessary to continue living.

“Fuck, how are you so fucking tight?” He moaned, kissing down my chest and trapping my nipple in his lips.

I moaned loudly when he started going faster, both of my legs hooking around his waist and one of my arms hooking around his shoulder, pressing his body to mine in a desperate attempt to have him as close as possible. I started to suck a mark on his shoulder, wanting to drown the moans that threatened to come out. I could feel his cock reach all the way up my lower stomach and I knew I was going to need more and more and more, and that I was fucked.

“Scream, babe.” He demanded, thrusting his hips harder and making me forget everything I had in my mind and replace it with his name, which was the only clear thing that managed to pass my lips, along with a blabbering intended to be curses.

He moaned when I started clenching around his cock and scratching his back roughly. I couldn’t stop or command my body to stop doing it, all it could manage to do was shake and quiver as a billion and one small bubbles of pleasure burst inside of me.

I kissed him eagerly, the low grunt and the curse he let go when he reached his high, enough to make me wet all again.

He hugged me, even when we were both almost recovered, pulling away to roll onto the bed only to pull me with him, my head resting on his chest. I felt content and happy and giddy and I didn’t want this to end anytime soon, but still the chances I was taking were far too risky.

“Wanna talk about it?” Harry asked and kissed the top of my head.

“Not really.”

I pressed my lips to his before he could continue to ask. I didn’t want to talk, the conversation could go two ways and I wasn’t prepared for either one. He was magic but he was also trouble and I really didn’t know which one was worse.

His hands traveled up my hips to my waist, staying there while we kissed. I sat on him, feeling him under me and rocking my hips slowly. His fingers dug on my waist, causing me to grunt lowly and move my hips a little faster.

His uneven breath was a sign that he was enjoying it, his lips molding to mine with a little more urgency.

“Fuck, you’re gonna get me hard again.” He muttered, squeezing my ass and making me rock my hips a little faster. Apparently, he had taught me well.

“That’s the point.” I broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes, moving my hips until he moaned. I giggled, kissing him softly with my hands on each of his cheeks.

“What?” He asked when I looked at him for a second time.

“You’re a great teacher, Styles.”

“We’re not nearly done.”

I pushed him to the bed, running my hands down his chest and kissing his collarbones while nibbling lightly on the skin.

“Am I doing good?” I asked him with big innocent eyes.

“You’re doing great.” He said, putting his big hand on the back of my head and kissing me eagerly once more.

His tip was bumping my clit, and I moaned a little throatier, moving my hips faster as I went, with my hands pressed to his chest. He was getting harder and I was getting wetter, his lips leaving mine so he could leave a trail of open mouthed kisses down my jaw and neck, sucking on it when he found my sweet spot, which was already marked.

“Want to ride me?” He asked me and I nodded eagerly, trapping his lips in mine and then getting on my knees in front of him. He looked up and down my body, taking his cock in his hands and handing me a condom so I could put it on him. I took it, taking his cock in my hands and putting the condom on, straddling him once I was done and kissing him again.

I kneeled in front of him and with a hand on my hips, he helped me sit on him. I did it slowly, catching my breath once he was fully inside of me. I may be inexperienced, but even I knew he was big.

“Move your hips slowly.” He instructed, kissing me again while I rocked my hips and put my hands on his shoulders. His fingers hooked around my waist and his fingers digging on my waist were giving me some balance, my arms wrapping around his shoulder to keep him close to me.

I was rolling my hips at his rhythm, his hands commanding my movements. Suddenly he pulled my hair back, kissing my neck harshly. I moaned and licked my lips, letting him go when he lied on the pillows.

I put my hands on his chest, rocking my hips back and forth until I could build my own pace. Harry’s hands were wandering down my body and his eyes were glued to mine, which hadn’t broken the eye contact even for a second.

“You enjoying it, babe?” He asked when I moaned loudly, closing my eyes and throwing my head back.

“Yes, fuck. You feel so good.”

“You ready to jump?” He dug his fingers on my hips and I was completely sure they were going to be clearly printed on my skin for days to come.

I nodded, loosing up a little and letting him help me raise my hips and then drop them. We both moaned, the slow movement allowing me to feel every inch of him when he entered me and pulled away over and over. I started bouncing on him faster, putting my own hands on my boobs so they wouldn’t bounce awkwardly along with me. He laughed, taking my hands away and continuing to help me.

“Fuck.” I moaned when my legs threatened to close for the first time, my stomach quivering a little and my body tensing as a result. “Fuck, don’t let me stop.”

He pulled me to his chest and held me still with his hands on my waist while he thrust inside of me, kissing me desperately. We were both sweaty and panting we kept grunting and moaning in the middle of the kiss.

When he let my waist go, I let my hips drop and started doing circular motions, which I could feel was driving him crazy.

“Fuck, keep doing that.” He begged, placing his hands on my hands and starting to move it slightly. It felt so good, his little thrusts combined with my little movements. I moaned, hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

“Move, babe.” He said and I started going back and forth again, letting him and out in slow movements while I kissed up to his lips.

“Fuck, I’m coming.” I gripped the sheets and fisted them in my hands, moving faster and desperately looking for my own release.

When it hit me, my own pleasure washed me completely, my body going still for a second and then giving up to the shakes and the quivers that electrified my body. I continued kissing him through my high, and he was still thrusting, moving my own hips harshly against his. This only prolonged my orgasm, my clit still throbbing and the continuous stimulation and my walls starting to clench all over again.

“Jesus, fuck, Harry.” I cried, raking my nails on his chest when I felt the second orgasm hitting me. Actually, it was my fifth and I didn’t know if I wanted anymore.

Thankfully, he was coming soon after, grunting and sighing when he released, his hands running softly down my thighs.

I pulled away, falling on the bed by his side and resting my head on his shoulder for a second. I raised my eyes to his and I smiled at him, leaning so I could kiss him softly once more.

“Tired?” He asked me.

“I can go one more time.” I said, biting my lips. “And then, I’ll drop dead.”

“Oh, but I don’t want you to die, babe. I’m starting to find the fun in you.”

“Bite me.”

“Where?” He said cockily. We kissed a little more and Harry pushed me to the bed completely so I was lying on my back, hovering over me and putting his body between my legs

My hands ran down his chest and I did my best to memorize every inch of his body I could touch. It did not feel weird at all, it felt completely and absolutely amazing, as if my whole life had been just a build up to this very moment and that freaked me out.

“Get on your knees.” Harry said when we stopped kissing for a second. I looked at him weirdly, and watched him get up from the bed. I slowly sat up, still looking at him wary eyes.

“God help you Styles if you try to fuck my ass.” I warned him, getting on 4 on the bed.

“Tempting.” He started kissing down my spine, helping me stick my ass up when he reached the end of it. I giggled, shaking it a little and moaning when I felt his tongue running up and down my slit. I buried my face on the mattress, sighing when he kissed the back of my thighs and then went back to focus on my slit.

I bit my hand, trying to drown the moan that wanted to come out when he pumped his tongue in and out, grunting himself. I did my best to turn my head and try to look back, seeing him kneeling on the floor and one of his arms hidden under the bed. God, it was all so fucking hot.

“Am I being a good girl?” I asked and his fingers dug even harder on my skin.

“Don’t start with that, please.” He mumbled between licks to my clit.

“Maybe I should call you daddy.” I joked and he slapped my ass hard, making my body jolt up and my fingers grip the sheet for their lives.

He stood up, stroking his cock in his hand and taking my hips with one hand. I grabbed the shirt when he entered me, thrusting hard and fast at once. When he took a hand to the front of my body and connected his finger with my oh-so-sensitive-oh-so swollen clit almost made me lose my mind. I bucked my hips back and the only sound that was echoing the walls was the sound of our hips meeting together.

“Fuck, jesus, fuck.” I muttered. His hand wrapped around my hair and pulled me up with it until my back was arched against his chest.

His fingers were drawing small circles on my clit and his lips were leaving soft kisses on my neck, while he completely destroyed me with his thrusts. I put my own hands on his lips, as if I was afraid he might go away.

I turned my head so I could kiss him. His lips were completely red by now and my own hurt like hell, but the kiss was slow and hard, both of us enjoying the taste of the other.

“Fuck, you’re so good.” I panted and he smiled, thrusting even harder than before and reaching my g-spot with each movement. I cried and fell on the bed, not able to stand up on my own anymore.

His fingers worked on me until I could no longer hold it, sending me over the edge and falling on this state of euphoria that I had never known. I was completely tired and still, I felt alive to the very core. The world could spin out of its axe and I probably wouldn’t notice it.

Soon, Harry joined me, thrusting as hard as he could while we both rode our orgasm. I was sure my hips and my ass were going to be all purple and blotchy the next day and I couldn’t really care about it.

Trembling, I lied on the bed and rested my head on the pillow. I was clammy, sweaty, I could bet my first born child my make up was all smudged and my hair must’ve looked like a nestle, but I was too tired and too beyond all of it to even try to care or to fix it.

Harry lied on his side of the bed with a big sigh and pulled the covers over us. Yes, he had a side of the bed, and I had my very own pillow and sometimes we fought over the covers. It was funny, considering I shouldn’t be sleeping in his bed at all. I should be going on with my life after it, but still there I was.

“We should take a shower.” I mumbled, already feeling myself slip to unconsciousness.

“We’ll take it tomorrow.” Harry rolled to his side and pulled me to his chest, acting like the big spoon in the cuddle.

“I’m okay with that.”

****

“Nope.” Harry took my books out of my hand and stood in front of me, blocking my way out of the hallway.

“Please.”

“I have to study, I have this big test coming up and I hadn’t even opened the book.” I looked at Harry who was starting to pull his best sad puppy face and I wanted to avoid it at all costs.

“I would let you study.”

“You won’t. You will throw me to the bed and fuck the brain out of me and I really need my brain this week.”

“I won’t. Please, come to my flat.” I sighed, looking at him and chewing the inside of my cheek. After that night, we had had sex again when we were showering, and then lazy Sunday sex and it was already Thursday and I could still feel my legs a little sore. My whole body was covered with the evidence of that night and I knew if I got even close to his apartment I was going to end up having sex with him again. 

“Okay.” I finally gave in, following him to his car. “Don’t you have to study?” I asked when we were both inside the car and he was driving away.

“A have a fuckload of things to do.” He snorted.

“Why do you want me at your place then?”

“Nothing special.” He shrugged.

“Harry.” I warned him and he placed a hand on my thigh, sighing and biting his lip before looking briefly at me.

“I heard Pete tell Lou he was going to ask you to go to the movies this afternoon.” He muttered almost under his breath and I widened my eyes at him.

“Harry!!!”

“What?”

I took his hand on mine, fiddling with his fingers while I thought about what I wanted to say.

“I just, I don’t think this is what we should be doing.”

“What?”

“Spending this much time together, and trying to stop the other from going to dates. I don’t know.”

“We’re friends. We’re supposed to spend time with each other, that’s how friendships work. And as for Pete, I’m sorry, I just don’t like him near you.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, okay? I just think you could do better.”

I looked at him apprehensively. That night he had told me Pete needed to understand I wasn’t available, but he was drunk and hadn’t mentioned again. I didn’t know what to think, to be honest. I was confused.

“My mum sent you a cake.” He told me after a moment of silence.

“What? Why?”

“I told her you like chocolate cake, and she send you one.” He shrugged.

“Thank her for me.”

“You can thank her yourself. Your mum invited us to dinner tomorrow.”

“Really? She didn’t tell me.”

“Did she invite you?”

“I don’t think she did.”

“She likes me better.” He smiled at me sheepishly.

****

The book was lying on the floor, along with all of the other study material I had brought with myself. Harry’s fingers ran softly down my hair and I sighed, watching tv from my spot on the couch and with my head resting on Harry’s lap.

He had his nose buried in a book and his fingers distractedly ran from my hair to my arms and up again. From time to time, he would let the book and kiss me slowly, going back to his book as if there had been no interruption.

“Harry?” I asked him and looked up at him, only to find the cover of the book staring back.

“Hmmmm.”

“I’m bored.”

“You’re the one that insisted in no sex tonight, babe.”

“I didn’t know better.” I said and he lowered his book. “I was naïve.” He chuckled and leaned into me, taking my hand with one hand and kissing me slowly. His tongue ran over my bottom lip and I granted him entrance immediately, managing to straddle him without breaking the kiss.

He snuck a hand underneath my shirt to caress my back and I put my hands on the back of his neck. Rolling my hips a little, I found the best position to make him hard under me. The good thing about his ridiculously thigh jeans was that they did little to nothing to conceal his impressive length. God, I loved his jeans. God bless his jeans.

My fingers were playing with the buttons of his shirt and I gasped when he bucked his hips up, his cock already hard and ready.

“You know what we should do?” He asked me when we broke the kiss to take some air.

“What?”

“We should get cream and chocolate, I could eat it out of your body.”

“Am I not sweet enough?” I pouted, but could already imagine him running his tongue over my body and cleaning until the last drop.

“Let’s find out, yeah?” He smirked at me and pushed me to the couch, getting on his knees himself to hover over me, my legs wide open so he could kneel between them. He kissed my hipbones and the strip of skin that could be seen with my shirt riled up, playing with the waistband of my shorts and hooking his fingers around them.

He was about to pull them down when the doorbell rang. Apparently, he was decided to ignore it, still kissing my body slowly. I looked at the door and then at him, but forgot about my concerns when he slipped his hand inside of my short, skimming my clothed center with his long fingers.

The bell rang again and this time, Harry sighed and got up, kissing my forehead before making his way to the door.

I couldn’t see who it was from where I was sitting, but he smiled at the person in front of him, so I assumed it was a friend and it was neither of the boys, who would’ve just bargained inside the apartment without any care.

“Hey.”

“Hi!” I heard a female voice and I sat up, fixing myself up before I took the control in my hands and tried to adopt a casual position.

“Wanna come in?”

“Yeah.” She said and I heard the clicks of her heels padding into the apartment. “It’s just that I….Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had company.” It was Sam and she was looking at me as if she wanted to kill me. I wanted to roll my eyes so hard, but instead, I smiled politely at her, flipping through the channels.

It wasn’t the first time I had seen her this week, unfortunately. On Monday, I had had to turn around and take the long way to one of my classrooms, just because I had seen her talking to Harry in the middle of a hallway, her hair swirling around in her fingers.

“We were studying. Well, I was studying.” Harry said, taking his seat next to me on the couch.

“Oh, well.” She said with a strained voice, almost as if the thought disgusted her. “I’m sorry, it’s just that I left my earrings here yesterday and I need them back. They’re a present from my grandmother.”

I looked at her briefly while I processed the words. She had been in Harry’s apartment the day before and she had been in a situation that had allowed her to lose her earrings. I wanted to help her find her stupid earrings, just so I could shove them in her mouth and throw her out of the apartment. And maybe then, throw Harry out as well. Instead, I settled on watching Phineas and Ferb on the TV.

“I have no idea. You can look for them. Want me to help?”

“Don’t worry, I can handle it, I’m a big girl.” She winked at him and I had to resist the urge to gag.

His fingers brushed my shoulder and I flinched away, moving away from him. He frowned and looked at me weirdly, his hand still resting on the back of the couch. This time, his fingers took my hair in them, playing with it distractedly while he watched the show, flicking his eyes to Sam occasionally.

She had her ass sticking up while she was kneeling on the floor, looking for the damn earrings. After a while, she sighed and got up, looking at Harry apologetically and completely ignoring me.

“I can’t find them. Can you please keep an eye on them?” She said and brushed her fingers down his arm. I wanted to snort and roll my eyes at this poor attempt.

“Sure.”

“Well, thank you. I’ll make sure I compensate you for your effort.” She said and walked away, leaving the apartment with an exaggerated sway on her hips.

“Where were we?” Harry asked as soon as she left, scooting closer to me.

“I was leaving.” I said and got up from the couch. I bent over and picked my stuff from the floor, shoving what I could in my bag.

“Babe, it’s not what you think.” Harry got up and went to take my hand but I move it out of his reach.

“I don’t think anything, and you can have sex with whoever you want, Harry. I’m just tired and have a bunch of things to do, so I’m going home.”

“Babe…” He begged, but I started making my way to the door.

“It’s okay. I’ll see you tomorrow. You can bring whoever you want, I’ll tell my mom.”


	7. Seventh Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to play

“Babe?”

“Hmmmmm???”

“Babe, can we talk?”

“Harry, I’m sleeping. Get in the bed and shut up.” I mumbled, hugging my pillow tighter and feeling the bed’s weight shift when Harry got under the covers. 

Harry sighed deeply and tried to find a comfortable position, shifting and tossing around until I glared at him. Noticeably struggling, he finally rolled onto his side and put a hand on my waist and let it there, his fingers drumming occasionally on my skin.

I opened my eyes and rolled to my back, finding his big bright eyes looking at me. 

“Comfortable?” I asked him.

“Yeah.” He grinned at me with a sheepish expression on his face. He tried to kiss my cheek but I scrunched up my face, making him stop midaction.

“Are you still mad at me?” He said in a small voice. 

“I was never mad at you.” Yes, yes I was. I still was.

“Babe, I swear I didn’t…”

“No.” I interrupted him. “You don’t owe me any explanations, Harry" 

"Why do I feel like I do?” He asked.

I looked at him in the eyes and smiles softly.

“Maybe we should end this.”

He shook his head and put his hand over my stomach.

“I don’t want to end it." 

"I know you don’t, you’re having way too much fun fucking me." 

"I really am.” He laughed, brushing a loose strand of hair out of my hair and tucking it behind my ear. His eyes were looking at me so intensely, almost as if I was the most interesting person in the entire world, I couldn’t help but shift and shiver under his gaze. 

Knowing what he was capable of doing, he smirked and he brought his hand to my arm, so his fingers could brush the goosebumps on my skin.

My eyes fluttered close, lost in his touch for a moment. Maybe I enjoyed a little too much.

“You think they’d hear us downstairs?” He asked and I opened my eyes, considering our chances. 

“Probably.”

“How much do you care?” His fingers were already leaving feathery touches on my collarbones and his lips were finding their way to my neck. 

“We’re not having sex when my parents are downstairs!!! They’ll hear us!!!”

“Wanna bet, babe?” He smirked and pushed himself off the bed, hovering over me with a hungry look in his face. I was his prey and I was trapped. 

His lips were on my skin, but not with the urgency and the roughness I was anticipating. Instead, he was almost caressing my neck and collarbones, finding new ways to make me tremble under his touch. 

Maybe he was just waiting for me to kiss him and I have to admit, I was temped to do it, his lips brushing the valley of my breast, that was suddenly exposed when he pulled down the neckline of my tank top, bunching it under my breast.

My whole body was covered in goosebumps, the nice kind, the one that comes along little shivers and make you arch your back a little out of sheer pleasure. 

His fingers went underneath my top and I finally pulled his face to mine, crashing our lips and hooking my legs around his waist.

The kiss had turned so intense in just seconds, I almost didn’t notice the buzz that was coming from his back pocket. Neither did he, to be honest, or maybe he was just ignoring it, too focused on trying to make me moan just by kissing me.

“Your ass is vibrating.” I said when it became too much. He sighed and pressed his forehead to my chest, unwrapping his hands from around my waist and fishing for his phone. The bright light of the screen almost blinded me, my eyes already used to the darkness of my room. Sam’s name appeared on the screen and Harry’s eyes flicked to mine, ignoring the call and throwing the phone to the bed.

I pushed him off of me, getting up from the bed without saying a word.

“Babe.” He groaned and buried his face on the pillow. “Babe, come on.”

“What?” I asked him dryly, jumping and wriggling around so I could pull my skinny jeans on.

“Let’s talk about this.”

“Nope.”

“Babe…”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Harry. I’ve told you already. You’re fucking Sam. That’s good, she’s hot.”

“We need to talk!!” He got up from the bed and stood tall in front of me.

“No!!!” I whispered harshly and went around him, getting out of the room and almost dashing down the stairs.

When I finally reached the first floor, I was met by a bunch of adults talking in a circle. They were not that many, actually. Harry’s parents and another older couple were sitting on the living room, having drinks with my parents. My mom liked having little gatherings, and my dad liked making my mom happy, so he would laugh and make sure the alcohol just kept coming throughout the night.

I said hi as awkwardly as humanly possible and made my way to the kitchen, where I started nibbling on the little cookies my mom had displayed on a plate. Turning around when I heard steps coming into the kitchen, I saw Harry, a very serious Harry, walking into the room.

“What the fuck is wrong?” He was glaring at me and his eyes were almost like set on stones.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Distractedly, I took another cookie from the plate. “Harry.” I warned him when he put his hands on each side of my body, trapping me against the counter. “Seriously.”

“You can’t solve problems running away.” His voice was a lot softer now that his face was practically only 2 inches away from mine. His eyes were so bright, you could almost count all of the shades of green that were mixing there.

“I didn’t run away. There’s no problem to run away from, Harry.”

“You’re fucking jealous of Sam. Why don’t you just fucking admit it?” Our whispers were growing louder and I was worried we were going to have a full yelling match any second now.

“I’m not jealous! For me to be jealous I’d have to have feelings for you and I don’t.” I almost whispered and I wished I could take it back, his body flinching away from mine and hurt crossing his eyes. I didn’t know why I had said that, I really didn’t know. “It’s not like that, Harry.” I tried fixing my own mistake but he was already walking away from me. “Harry we’re friends, we always will be friends.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” He mumbled, smiling at me with the saddest smile I had ever seen.

****

When I saw him, for the first time after 2 weeks, my stomach flipped around and my heart almost got out of my chest from how excited I got.

After that night in my house, things had gotten weird and the only person to blame was myself. I felt guilty as fuck. I shouldn’t have said that. It wasn’t truth. Of course I had feelings for him, I just didn’t know what kind of feelings I was dealing with. Now he thought he couldn’t even talk to me.

He was standing in the middle of a hallway and was laughing at something Louis was saying. He looked so lovely with a dark blue coat and his hair in a bun, it was actually really hard for me not to run to him and tackle him to the floor.

I walked as casually as I could, taking big breaths of air and making my way to his group. I had no excuse to do so, but I wanted to see him and say I was sorry. At least I owed him that.

So, I stood behind Niall and cleared my throat, smiling shyly when the 3 boys turned around to see me.

“Hey.” I said, waving my hand and looking at Harry.

“Hey!” Louis told me, looking from me to Harry.

Harry just waved, looking to the floor and avoiding visual contact with me.

The wheels of Louis’s brain were turning around, I mean, you could literally see it happen. Maybe not literally. “Good thing you’re here! My good man Niall and I were on our way to the library, to read a book, so now that you’re here, you two can make each other’s company.”

“I didn’t know you could read, Lou. Congrats” I told him as serious and amazed as I could.

“I’m full of surprises, love.” Louis wriggled his eyebrows and started to walk away, dragging Niall behind him by his shirt.

I looked at Harry, meeting his eyes for the first time in so long.

“Harry, I’m sorry.”

“S’okay. You were right.”

“I was an asshole. I, uh, of course I have feelings for you. You’re my friend.”

“Yeah, I know.” He chuckled. “S’alright, really. It was just my ego getting in the way. We’re okay.”

“Can we go back to normal?”

“Define normal.” He snorted and I laughed shyly.

“Whatever you want.” I said sincerely.

“What are you doing today?”

I actually had lots of things to study, I was getting swamped with homework and I couldn’t find the energy to start doing it, so I figured today was as good day as any other. I guess now any other day would be as good as today.

“Whatever you want.” I repeated, smiling proudly when he chuckled and looked down, a wide smile on his face. “Seriously, I’d do anything for you to forgive me and forget I was such an asshole.”

Harry’s eyes were on mine with such intensity, I felt like he was looking through my soul.

“Come on. We’re going shopping.” Harry’s hand darted to mine, almost as if he wanted to take it, but took it back and shoved it into his pocket. I blushed and followed him while he made his way to the parking lot.

I actually recognized this place. We parked in front of the tattoo parlor he had gotten his tattoo that time he made me come with him. What was he going to do? Make me tattoo his face on my ass? I did say anything, but this was a little too much.

I was starting to open my mouth to ask him what the fuck was he thinking when I noticed we had walked past the parlor. Instead, he was making his way inside a store with an unmissable sign in neon lights on its window: “Sex shop.”

“Harry!!” I called him, but he just kept walking. I followed him inside, making sure no one had seen me.

It wasn’t as dark as I thought it was going to be. It was nicely illuminated and white predominated. They really needed to get rid of the tacky sign, I might even consider coming back by myself.

A pretty red head was talking to Harry. Well, no, she was actually beaming, batting her eyelashes and twirling a strand of her hair in her finger while he examined a row that looked like colorful eggs. Instead of shrugging it off and look around a little, I made my way there, hooking my arms around his waist and pressing the side of my face to his chest. He distractedly rubbed my arm with one of his hands, while the other grabbed a pink egg. It looked like one of those round lip glosses, only smaller, and I looked at him with frowned eyebrows.

He smiled to the girl and took my hand, dragging me to the next hallway. I noticed her smile drop when she saw our hands, and I almost felt bad for her, almost.

The next raw were boxes with bullets and large wands and I was blushing, trying to get my hand out of his so I could bolt out, but his grip was tight. He finally settled on a bullet, one of those things that looked like a cactus, a blindfold and a ring with a small attachment.

“Do you think I’ll be less scared if you buy them pink?” I asked him with a smirk. He was still looking through the hallways, picking some furry handcuffs and a box with a photo of panties on the front. He was ignoring me completely and I was getting shy just thinking of what he planned to do.

“I can always use them on someone else if you don’t want to.” He shrugged and I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest and puffing air out of my cheeks. “No? Okay.”

The last hallway was full of tubes of lube and these conical shaped things that ended in a bright circle with something like a fake stone. I read the tag and saw they were butt-plugs. I widened my eyes and shook my head no immediately.

“No fucking way, Styles.”

“For the future?”

“Nope.”

He turned around and hugged me. His lips tasted like mint and strawberry and bananas and I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss them.

“Imagine yourself on fours, babe.” He said after a long kiss, his hands cupping my face. “And I’m fucking you while I’m moving it slowly in and out of you. The orgasm is going to blow your mind.”

“You already make me cum pretty hard.” He sighed and let me go.

“Okay, don’t say I didn’t try.”

He walked to the register and paid for the stuff. I stayed back, awkwardly standing next to the red haired girl.

“Kinky, uh?” Not your fucking problem, uh?

“I’m sorry, can we please use your bathroom?” Harry asked the cashier and both girls looked at each other, nodding and pointing to the bathroom in the back of the store. Harry thanked them and took my hand, walking us through the hallways until we reached the back.

“If we have sex, they’re gonna know, you know?” I asked him when he pushed me inside the small room.

“I know.” He rummaged through the bags and finally took the small black box with the panties printed on the floor. He opened the box, taking out a pair of flimsy white panties. He smirked and gave them to me.

“Take off your panties and wear those.”

“Are you crazy?”

“You said you’d do anything. This is part of anything.”

I glared at him, pulling my jeans down under his intense gaze and proceeding to take my panties off. When I was about to put the new ones on, he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

“Turn around.” I sighed and turned around, bending so I could pull the panties up and giving him a full show.

“Happy?” I asked once I had pulled the panties all the way up. I could feel a small bump directly under my clit and I felt weird wearing them.

“About to be.” He shrugged, showing me a small flat remote that was in his hand. I frowned, gripping the counter so I wouldn’t fall when I felt the first wave of vibrations. Harry just smirked, letting the button he had pressed down go.

“Harry.”

“What, babe? It’s gonna be fun. Come on.”

****

“Fuck.” I cried, gripping the dashboard of the car as hard as I could. My knuckles were already white and my hips were rolling on the chair. “Oh, fuck.” I moaned, not quite sure what I should do with my hands. Harry had told me not to touch myself and not to cum unless he told me so, and I was absolutely and utterly desperate.

The panties had been vibrating on different speed levels for the past 15 minutes, slowing down when I was about to lose my mind and speeding up when I had finally managed to calm myself.

If it weren’t for the regular noise of the city, I was sure everyone would just realize I was about to have a mind blowing orgasm. I arched my back against the chair and the seat belt restricted me from bending over. I gripped the edges of the chair and rolled my hips, imagining I was actually riding Harry’s dick.

“Fuck, you’re so good.” I whispered, going faster to satisfy my quivering body.

“Who’s good, babe?” Harry’s voice was distance, as if he was a whole world away instead of just inches.

“You.” I said with my eyes closed and moaned when he skimmed his fingers down my crotch. “You’re so fucking good, Harry.”

“Fuck, you’re soaking through.”

“Oh, fuck,” My hips were now rolling against his hand and it was so easy to imagine his fingers entering me. “please let me cum.” I begged him.

I didn’t even care there might be people that could see me, my dishevel hair and the desperate expression on my face along with my trembling body, a lovely sight, no doubt about.

“Fuck, you’re so wet. Pull your pants down.” I didn’t even let him finish before I was opening my button. Quickly, I pulled the tight jeans down and spread my legs as far as I could. His knuckles skimmed my clothed slit and I could feel the little bullet inside my panties starting to vibrate harder. I almost lost it completely.

I was so wet that the fact that his fingers were fucking me without even bothering to pull the fabric aside did not bother me at all. It wasn’t uncomfortable, his fingers increasing their pace according to my moans.

The bullet continued vibrating while his fingers worked their magic, managing to brush a little harshly my g-spot, maybe because of the fabric that was stopping him from touching me directly.

He laughed at me when I cried one last time, bobbing my head down when my legs closed around his hand, completely overtaken by my orgasm. I know what he had told me, but I didn’t understand the game, and I frankly couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” I panted with my forehead pressed to the window.

“I could see. But you came. You know what that means?” He asked without looking at me, his eyes glued to the road.

“You’re really good?” I tried.

“No, babe, that you need to be punished.”

“What?”

“That’s how we’re playing.”

“I don’t like this game anymore.”

****

The handcuffs were on and I was tied to the bed, completely naked and supporting myself on my knees. The blow I received on my right ass cheek echoed through the room. Instead of jolting away in pain, I rubbed my legs together and my nipples were hard as fuck. I could feel myself drip, clamming my inner thighs while Harry actually spanked me.

I rubbed myself against his crotch, which he allowed me to do and judging by his moans, I guessed it was more for his own benefit.

The last blow came and I cried out, almost in pleasure. Who would’ve thought?

“You like being treated like a fucking bad girl.” I could feel the smirk on his voice while his hand ran down the curve of my ass.

“Please, fuck me.” I begged for like the umpteenth time today. He could not do this to me anymore.

“Nah. But you can come.”

I raised my hips and rolled them against his jeans covered hard cock, hearing his loud grunt. And for the umpteenth time today, he put the bullet on my clit. By now, it was so swollen, it took me less than a minute to cry out and throb.

“Look at you, wanting my cock.” He whispered to my ear and I shivered all over my body.

I tugged my arms down, trying to find a way to free myself from the handcuffs, but they bit into my skin and I felt betrayed by the furry things.

The fire between my legs only spread wider, half of my body falling down on the bed and the longest moan coming out of my lips. My whole body trembled and I even struggled to not fall completely to the bed.

“What, babe?” He chuckled and I shivered when his fingertip circled my entrance.

“Nothing.” I bit my lip, resisting the urge to let my hips drop and make his finger enter me.

“You look great like this.” He mumbled and climbed on the bed, unhooking one of the handcuffs so I could turn over and change my position. I was now lying on the bed, only one of my arms pinned up by the furry things. When I spread my legs in front of him, he lied between them, kissing me for the first time since the sex shop. His hands wrapped around my waist and I hooked my free arm around his shoulder, my legs going around his waist, so I was completely wrapped around him.

The fabric of his boxers felt rough against my sensitive center, and I still was rolling my hips so I could get friction. I had already come 3 times and he didn’t seem to want to fuck me anytime soon. He was just making me beg for it without really giving it to me.

He lifter his body from mine and I actually whimpered, licking my lips while I saw him taking his boxers off and take the ring in his hand.

“You on the pill?” He asked me and I nodded, unable to tear my eyes off of his cock. He was so big and fuck, it was even beautiful. Was that even possible? Dicks were supposed to be ugly.

“Good. I want to use this without a condom.” I watch him put the ring around his cock, the little attachment starting to vibrate and buzz. Harry rolled his eyes and grunted, lying on the bed with his eyes closed.

When I straddled him, he took my free hand and hooked again to the bed, using the handcuff. I smiled dropping my hips on him and moaning when I felt the vibrations against myself.

Rocking my hips, I let myself slide my slit up and down his cock, bumping my clit with his tip and feeling the vibrations of the ring against the little bud each time I reached down.

“Here’s the rule.” He told and I placed my hands on his chest, starting to rock my hips quicker. “No matter how many times you come, you need to keep going until I do.” I nodded, sliding myself slowly until he was completely coated in my juices.

I let him help me up and guide me down, until he was fully inside of me. My movements were very restricted, but I started rocking my hips slowly against him, moaning each time I rubbed my clit directly on his skin.

“Fuck, you’re so big.” I moaned and looked for his lips to kiss. His hand swatted my ass and I yelped, biting him on the bottom lip in the process.

“You take me so fucking well.” He moaned. I started rocking my hips quickly, moaning and groaning, the only things that came out of my mouth were “Uh”’s and “fuck”s. I couldn’t get away from him, as I was tied down to the bed, each time I arched my back, his lips brushing my nipple and taking it in his mouth to suck on it.

As I wasn’t bouncing, but only rocking my hips, he took advantage of it, covering my boobs with marks.

“You like being fuck like a little slut.”

“I do.” I moaned, rocking my hips harder. Fuck, it felt so good.

“Look at you tied down and riding me. Did you miss my cock?”

“Fuck, yes.”

“What else did you miss?”

“Your mouth….and your fingers…..and you.”

“Did you miss me?”

“Yes.” I was so close, a few rocks of my hips more and I was moaning, the only thing stopping me from clamping my legs shut was his body in the middle of them. I cried louder than ever before, and if it weren’t from the handcuffs I would’ve fallen on the bed.

“Don’t stop.” He commanded and my hips just kept moving at a rapid pace, my mind was in a complete daze and I wasn’t even listening to what he was saying anymore, focused only on the pressure on my stomach that was about to burst and spread down my body.

When it hit me again, my high sent me to the bed, my weight feeling completely dead and falling on Harry so that he would support my body.

“Don’t stop.” He panted and lied down on the bed, grabbing my hips to keep me still and ram inside of me. His thrusts were hard and deep and the only thing he seemed capable of saying was “Fuck.”

I was completely wrecked by now, my hair all over the place and my body glistening. I could feel his tip brushing my G-spot and the vibrations of the attachment connect with my clit each time he was fully inside of me. Maybe to add more effect or to give me more time to enjoy, he rolled his hips each time he was deep inside of me and the little ring sent me over the edge before I could even process what was happening.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” I moaned, clenching my walls around him while my teeth sank on his neck. I was going to hurt all over from that position.

His breathing was so heavy and he was biting his lip so hard, there was no doubt he was as affected as I was. My mind was completely blank, my body in a state of complete euphoria. When he finally reached his high and released inside of me, I couldn’t really know if what was covering my skin with goosebumps were his moans or the warmness that was spreading inside my walls.

“Fuck. That was so fucking good.” He panted, rolling his lips lightly while he kissed my skin.

“I’m so fucking tired.”

“It’s not over for you, babe. I’m going to clean you up.” He said, patting my ass so I would let him go.

He finally took the handcuffs out of my hands, kissing my bruised skin lightly before letting them fall on my bed.

I rolled onto my bed and spread my legs, seeing him kneel between them and dip his face down, until his hot breath fanned my skin. A bold stripe, licked from my entrance to my clit, was all it took to make me moan. His tongue licked me thoroughly, the slurppy sounds being heard from down there. He moaned and I bucked my hips, out of instinct, my mind way too tired to even think about reacting.

He sucked on my clit lightly, letting it go with a pop before starting to leave a trail of kisses up my tight.

It was impossible how fast I started to clench my walls and my clit started to throb when he connected his cold fingers with my clit. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out of it.

“Harry, please.” I finally chocked, bucking my hips up and down so his fingers would slide down my slit.

“Did you see Pete while I was away?”

“Yes.” I moaned, answering mindlessly.

“Did you fuck him?” His fingers were working fast on me, but not fast or hard enough to make me come, only to make me long and ache.

“No, I sucked him off.”

I opened my eyes were he pulled his fingers away, looking at me with his lip between his fingers. He was going to say something, his mouth opening and closing just as quickly.

“Harry.”

“You’re right, we shouldn’t be doing this.” He said and got up the bed, leaving me frustrated and confused there.


	8. Eighth Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to fight

This is how it should’ve gone:

I didn’t let him walk away. My hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him back to me, until he was facing me, until his eyes met mine and I could see the hurt in them.

“Don’t.” I almost whispered, my voice hoarse and almost gone from how hard I had been moaning and screaming all day. “Harry….”

“You don’t owe me any explanations.” I knew those words.

“Why do I feel like I do?”

“I don’t know.” His chuckles had a hint of sadness and I felt how my heart broke, even more.

“I was drunk, you weren’t there.” I told him almost sobbing. “I kept thinking about you and Sam, and I got fucked up. Please, don’t leave me.”

“Don’t cry.” His thumb was running over my cheekbones, trying to stop the tears from running down my face. I had to look pathetic, naked, with a red ass, wild hair and tears on my face, but I couldn’t help it. I pressed myself to his body, wrapping my arms around his shoulders so he wouldn’t get away.

“Worst two weeks of my life.” I laughed pathetically, my body rumbling with each little hiccup that came my way. “I’m sorry.”

I left a trail of soft kisses down his shoulder, still a little panicked as I was the only one making any kind of contact, his arms were hanging limply at each side of his body. Up in my tiptoes, I kissed his neck, collarbones and shoulders, finally burying my face into the crook of his neck.

Life came back to my body when he wrapped his arms around my waist, as tightly as he could, so tight I almost had to gasp for air. His breath hit my skin when he hid his face on my neck, kissing it lightly. We were both sweaty, and his chest felt cold and clammy and while I would normally get grossed out from how naked and damp we were, I couldn’t get enough of it.

“You’re not gonna do anything else with him?” He asked me in a small voice.

“No. Not with him, not with anyone else.”

“Are you gonna tell him to go fuck himself when he tries anything?”

“I may not be so rude.” I kissed his lips softly, smiling when I saw his bright eyes looking at me. Sadness was slowly disappearing from them, being replaced by a lovely hint of happiness. I would give my right arm just to see his eyes every day when I woke up and every night right after going to sleep.

“Tell him you’re mine.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Are you mine?”

“You got me.”

That was how it was supposed to go. I don’t know why it didn’t go like that, I don’t know why I didn’t reach to him, why I didn’t stop him. Even if he was only going to the next room, it still felt like a hundred miles away, and I felt my heart getting smaller and smaller as he walked away.

Tears started to stream down my face but I was too busy trying not to fall down while I pulled up my jeans up. Fuck skinny jeans. When I was in the middle of pulling my shirt down, wriggling a little as my knotted hair had caught a button and now everything hurt, a different set of hands helped me out, untangling my hair and setting me free. I was so humiliated; I whirled around, trying not to let him look at me.

“You don’t have to go. You can stay the night.” I felt him take noiseless steps towards me, but I flinched away, taking a shoe and sitting on the bed.

“I don’t want to.”

“It’s late. I’m going to be worried if you go.”

“I don’t give a fuck.” I said and tried to put my shoe on, but Harry’s hand took it and sent it flying across the room.

“Stop being so fucking stubborn.” He crouched in front of me and put his hands on my tights. He was mad but I didn’t give a fuck, I was mad as fuck as well.

I sighed, trying to calm myself and I swept my tongue across my bottom lip, looking at him directly in his eyes.

“I don’t know why I did it.” I whispered.

“It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Harry…” I tried, but he got up.

“Come on, get in the bed.”

“Are you getting in with me?” I asked him with a small voice, already starting to feel the soreness in my body. I was so tired, so sad, I couldn’t even bear the thought of going home.

“I’m going out.”

“Where are you going?” He looked at me and bit his lips, almost hesitant to take another step.

“I’ll be back in a few hours.”

I watched him go, and as soon as the door closed, I broke up crying, knowing where he was going and knowing that it was my fault. I got up, almost falling for how wobbly my legs where and left the apartment, going home to sleep on my bed.

****

I hated my bed. It was lumpy, and cold and uncomfortable. I hated it with all of my heart and could never really sleep on it anymore. I tried every position I could think of, taking the whole bed for myself or sleeping in a corner; sleeping with a pillow between my legs and a teddy bear hugged tightly to my chest, or completely still and straight, looking at the ceiling. It was impossible. And if you're thinking it's because it's not Harry's, fuck you. I refuse to believe that was one of the reasons for my lack of sleep, which was outstanding and worrisome, I loved my fucking sleep.

After a while of laying on the bed with my head hanging from it, the blood rushing through my brain, I finally decided to get up so I could take a shower. It was the last class of the semester, so I might as well go, even if I didn’t want to, not one bit. I tried to make myself look presentable, ironing my hair and picking a cute outfit that my roommate had made me bought. Shopping used to be my favorite thing to do, but when my roommate suggested it, I groaned and almost cried at the perspective of people surrounding me. Still, she dragged me out of the apartment, telling me I needed sun so I could grow up like a cute flower. She was the worst making analogies.

“Oh, look at you. You look decent!!!”

“Fuck off.” I groaned, taking my bag from the couch and waiting for her so we could walk to classes.

“I need coffee or I won’t be able to stay up during Math. Let’s go to Starbucks, my treat.” She bumped my shoulder and I smiled at her, my mouth watering at the perspective of the sugar-calories-guilt loaded drink. Plus, she was paying.

“Okay, you got yourself a deal.”

“Of course I got myself a deal.” She snorted. “I’m paying for my deal.”

“Hey! Give me a fucking break, I’ve been through a rough patch!!”

“I know, baby. Love sucks.”

I looked away, ignoring her last statement for the sake of my own mental health. It was a cold morning, so my hands were safely tucked inside of my jacket, and if it weren’t for that, I would probably be weaving them through my hair.

The place was warm, smelled like coffee and I was ready to call it my home. When she started talking about how hard her Math class was, I started to dose off. A person that willingly chooses something that deals with math has it coming, whatever it is. With my elbow resting on the counter and my chin propped up on my hand, I started dreaming away, my eyes almost closing until she shove me against a wall, hiding me behind a division.

“Dude, what the fuck?!” I asked while rubbing a sore spot on the back of my head.

“Sorry, I just thought you wanted the support so you could continue sleeping.” Now, while this was something she would normally do and wouldn’t even faze me off otherwise, she looked nervous and fidgety, so I pushed her away, coming out of my hiding place and looking to the front of the store.

I’m sorry, I’m a shitty person. I got scared. I was drunk, I didn’t know what I was doing. Please forgive me. Those were the words that wanted so desperately to come out of my mouth as soon as I saw him. He was there, standing tall in his dark blue coat and his white tee, his hair tied in a bun and a nice smile on his face while he ordered. I tried to walk to him, still half hidden behind the wall, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back, hiding me again completely.

When Sam entered the place, a bright smile on her face and perfect hair on her head, I felt my heart dropping to my stomach and I willingly took a few steps back, so there was no chance either of them would see me.

We both poked our head behind the wall, curiosity winning the battle in our heads, and tried to steal glances of what was going on. I wished I hadn’t when I saw his arm going around her shoulders and her finger tangling with his. I wanted to throw up and tore myself from the wall, going to hide in the corner of the wall, crossing my arms over my chest and looking down to the floor.

“So, now we just wait?”

“We just wait.” I nodded. I thought about how he had fucking ended everything because of Pete and I felt my nose flare. Fuck, we were nothing when I sucked Pete off. Yes, I had fucked up, and but why did he get to do whatever he wanted and I was the one hiding behind a wall? Fuck him. “You know what? Fuck it, we’re leaving.”

“There’s only one exit and it’s literally in front of him.”

“And we’re leaving through it.”

“But….” I had already started to walk, going around the counter to look for the exit. My roommate was almost running behind me. I hadn’t thought it through, cause when I heard Sam’s giggles my eyes darted to them, meeting Harry’s eyes halfway. His eyes went wide when he looked at me and I kept my face up, refusing to be the first one to break the eye contact. I almost laughed when his fingers left Sam’s and she turned around to find me there. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction to stay there longer than necessary, I walked out of the store, not even waiting for my roommate and feeling my heart wrench in a tight knot.

****

They say there are 5 stages of grief: Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. Does that apply to me? Are those general stages that we could throw to every kind of situation? Do we have to follow them in order? If so, I suddenly went back to anger. I was going through a steady depression, but now, my body was boiling in rage.

I barely paid any attention to the lecture, which was going to bite me in the ass sometime soon, but literally all I could think of was Harry’s hand in Sam’s. I kept my hand fixed on one point in front of me and almost didn’t notice when the girl in front of me turned around to give me one sheet. I think something she saw scared her, cause she didn’t insist, she immediately gave the sheet to the guy next to me and turned around, moving her chair slightly away from me.

When I finally got home, I paced around and bit my nails until they almost bled. If you wanted me to describe how I was feeling, I don’t think I would be able to. All I knew was that my heart was pounding and my head was throbbing. Throwing the sheets to the floor, I changed my bed; I even cleaned up my room, sweeping and tidying up so I wouldn’t have to think about Harry. This was not how it was supposed to go. It was supposed to be fun and sexy, I was supposed to learn a few things here and there and he was supposed to come. It was nothing more, it was never meant to be nothing more, and still I felt like he had taken my heart out and stepped on it. I felt like I had helped him, maybe taking it out myself and being the first one to stomp on it. Jesus, I was being melodramatic.

Crying over boys was literally one of the last things on my list, maybe before eating bugs in an exotic place. I had never had the need, all of my previous experiences before Harry sucking so bad it was a miracle I had let him convince me to even try out little deal. From my first kiss to my first time, it had all been so bad and sad if I had to sworn males off, I wouldn’t even sweat about it. But life has some ways of being a complete bitch and there I was, with a knot on my throat and the tears brimming in my eyes. I couldn’t even cry properly, no sound came out of my mind and each time I managed to sniffle, it felt extremely fake. However, the tears came pouring down and I put a hand on my mouth so I could drown the noiseless whimpers.

“Fuck it.” I grabbed my jacked and got out of my apartment, walking aimless around the street. I just wanted to grab fresh air and clear my mind, maybe eat a chocolate bar, even when I knew that it was going to get stuck in my throat and that I was going to throw it up at the end.

Before I could notice, I was standing in front of his door. I knew the doorman never really announced me, but I could barely remembered how I had gotten up there, as the elevator was broken and unless I had learned how to teletransport, I had taken the stairs up.

He opened the door, wearing only a pair of sweatpants that put all of his tattoos and hard body in display. Sadly, I had only one thing in mind and that was to hurt him. I pushed him as hard as I could, making him stumble a little and look at me with a stunned face.

“What the fuck?”

“You’re a fucking jerk!” I accused him, poking my finger on his chest and pushing a little more. His hands wrapped around my wrist to stop me but I trashed until I was free again. “You put all this show when I’m with Pete and then go around, strolling hand in hand with Sam? Fuck you!”

“Fuck me?” He snorted. “No, fuck you! You don’t get to be the one fucking pissed when you fucking cheated on me!”

“I didn’t cheat on you! You weren’t my fucking boyfriend and we were fighting and I was fucking drunk but you never let me explain!”

“Well, now we’re fucking done, so what’s your excuse? Do you want me to wait around for you until you decide I’m fucking worthy?”

“Fuck you! And go ahead and stop waiting for me, I fucking hate you anyway!” I spat on his face, whirling around to leave the apartment, but didn’t make it too far as he took a bunch of my jacket and pulled me back with it.

“You hate me?” He smiled coyly at me and I noticed that his eyes were already darker.

“So fucking much.” I whispered, grabbing his shirt to give me some balance when he pulled me to his chest.

“Good.” No, there was nothing soft about the kiss. There was a lot of passion, and maybe that was the reason why he pushed me harshly against the door, only backing off a few inches to let me move when I whimpered because the knob had buried on my skin. Once I had moved away from the knob, he literally pressed his body to mine, not leaving one inch between our bodies.

His tongue was inside of my mouth, completely dominating the kiss before he decided to start biting on my lips. I was getting excited from how rough he was being, how his big hands were roaming up my body and squeezing my eyes, I had to start rubbing myself against his thigh between my legs. It was not nearly enough what I needed, but it had to suffice for now, as he was kissing my neck, biting on it and making sure he left purples that were noticeable miles away.

“Be quiet.” He commanded when I moaned, the rolling of my own hips and the anticipation for what he was going to do to me, making me wetter and wetter. I tried to pull his face up so I could kiss him, but he stopped me from doing so by tilting his head to one side. “You don’t get to touch me, babe.”

I whimpered in protest, almost shrieking when he hooked one of my legs around his waist, the other one following it so I would fall, until both of my legs were secure around him and his lips were attacking mine mercilessly.

When he started walking, I knew exactly where we were going and I smiled in the kiss, tightening my grip around his hips so I wouldn’t fall, but it was really unnecessary, as his hands were on my ass, supporting the weight of my body.

When he let me fall on the bed, or threw me on the bed, whichever you prefer, my body bounced a little, and I immediately propped myself up on my elbows, looking at him while I spread my legs. He looked down to me, his eyes going up and down my body until they met mine again. The smirk on his face was really telling of what was coming and when he opened his mouth to talk, all I could think was how beautifully they moved.

“You need to get naked, babe.” He said, taking my shoes off so I could kneel on the bed. I eagerly got up, taking my clothes off and standing in front of him in my underwear. I wasn’t shy anymore, he had literally tasted every inch of my body, his fingers had trailed up and down my body and he probably knew it better than me, better than anyone.

When I was about to unclasp my bra, he shook his head, pointing to the bed for me to lie down.

“Leave it on. I’ll take it off myself.”

I nodded, climbing on the bed and lying down so I could spread my legs again. The wet patch in front of my panties didn’t go unnoticed to either of us, his eyes fixed on it when he kneeled on the bed and hovered over me.

He didn’t come near my face, as I expected him to, staying there, in between my legs and hovering over my stomach. I sat up so I could kiss him but it was more than biting, roaming and pulling than kissing properly. When my hand tried to cup his face, he pushed it away.

“Say it again.” He whispered in the middle of the kiss and I was confused for about a second before I could react.

“I hate you.”

“Yeah? How much?”

“So fucking much.”

“Remember that when I’m eating you out and you can’t touch me.” He said, pushing me to the bed and breaking the kiss to my despair so he could smirk at me. There was no sweetness or tenderness in his smile, only lust covered his features. He never stopped looking at me when he hooked his fingers in the hemline of my panties, pulling them slowly down and shoving them in the pocket of his sweatpants

“You’re soaking.” He skimmed one finger down my slit and when his knuckle hit my clit, I shivered visibly, shifting so I could see what he was doing.

Licking my own lips, I continued watching how his finger played lightly with my clit before he slid it down my slit.

“Harry, please.”

“Quiet.”

I lied on the bed and tangled my fingers on the sheet, biting my lips while I waited for him to decide to fuck me.

The foreplay was taking too long or I was desperate to have him, either way I needed him to stop fucking around and fuck me to another planet, like I knew he could. But instead, I kept quiet, biting my lips hard so I wouldn’t even whimper.

He hovered over me again, leaning and extending his body so he could open the drawer and take out the little bullet he bought out last time together. I rubbed myself against his thigh in anticipation.

“Eager?” He asked and I nodded, letting a strained moaned go when I felt my poor clit throb. “You don’t come without my permission,” I nodded again and licked my lips, sure the desperation was now written on my face. “and you’re a good girl for me, okay?”

My eyes went all the way to the back of my head when the bullet connected to my clit, rubbing it with its vibrations. It wasn’t until Harry slid one of his long fingers inside that I almost lost it, crying out with the first rub of my g-spot that he already knew by heart.

“Look how fucking wet you are.” He said, lying by my side. “Hold the bullet.” He commanded, and my fingers went down and I held the little cold thing, crying when it drove me closer and closer to the edge and it was getting harder to stay quiet when Harry just kept thrusting his finger inside of me, stroking my g-spot each time.

I turned my head until I was facing him, my lips looking for his so we could kiss, slowly and passionately, our tongues moving in sync with each other.

There was no longer controlling my body. It had a life of its own and the shaking of my legs and the throbbing of my clit felt like a fucking out-of-body experience. It was almost as if my mind were on some place, like focused on his kiss, while my own body did his thing.

Before I could actually reach my high, for which my body was more than completely ready, he pulled my hand away, making me drop the bullet on the bed and pulling his own fingers away.

“You’re only coming because of me.” He warned me and positioned himself between my legs. I no longer felt rage or jealousy. Right now, the only feeling I was aware of, was my need for him. I was so fucking needy, the time he took to bring his lips to my tights and bite on them was like an eternity to me. The pain I felt when he sank his teeth on my skin went almost unnoticed, the goosebumps prickling on my skin up and down, up and down until I shivered.

Not being able to touch him was awful. My fingers hurt and fiddled, wanting desperately to take the little tie that kept his hair in a bun and pull it away, so they could run through his fingers.

“Fuck, you’re soaking.” He placed a kiss on my clit and I had to make an effort not to close my legs around his face. “How wet would you be if you loved me?” He asked, kissing around my inner thighs.

Before I could answer, his lips attached themselves to my clit, sucking on it roughly while his fingers helped his spread my lips. I started rocking my hips, now unable to control the flow of my moans, whimpering with each suck and lick. His tongue swirled around my clit and I felt him moving it in defined patterns. At the end, I felt him form a “Y” and I chuckled, looking down at him.

“It belongs to me.” He mumbled and the vibrations of his voice were making me even wetter for him, if that was even possible. “You need to remember that.”

I lolled my head, feeling the need to touch him consume me while he continued lapping, pushing me over the edge with each movement of his tongue. His fingers were digging on my skin and I was going to have a whole map of bruises, I was actually going to be able to trace the night on my skin.

“You can come.” He said and I almost sighed in relief.

When I reached my orgasm, I had to arch my back, hooking my leg around his shoulder and pushing him closer to my wetness. Maybe it was because of that, or maybe it was because he was as unwilling to let go as I was, but he kept lapping and sucking, licking me clean and then some more. His lips wrapped around my finger until it was throbbing again, or maybe it just never stopped, clenching my walls until a second orgasm washed over me.

“Jesus, fuck, Harry!!!” I screamed, finally letting go all the noises, mumbles, curses, whimpers and moans that I had drowned at his command. “Oh, my fucking God.”

I kissed him eagerly when he crashed his lips to mine. His body had me pinned to the bed and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, taking advantage of the fact he was too preoccupied unclasping my bra.

When he finally succeeded, he literally kneaded and sucked and bit on them, until they felt raw and marked, until the purple evidence of his lips on them was clear and present on both boobs. I was going to need all the concealer in the world if I wanted to even try to hide all the hickeys he had left.

His tongue played with mine and I sighed at the taste. It was me, yes, but it was mixed with his usual sweet taste and it made me feel like it was my own branding on him, like I was marking him as mine as well.

He pulled away, climbing out of the bed and taking his sweatpants off, pulling his boxers away. He picked the sweatpants before they fell on the floor and took my panties out.

“Turn over.” He ordered and offered me the pillows that were right next to my head. I complied, putting the pillows under my hips and raising my hips even more. I felt the swatting of his hand over my ass cheek and I moaned, my skin tingling and resulting in even more wetness between my tights. Soon, I was going to start dripping.

“You have such a nice ass. I should spank you and just fuck you in the ass.” He was running his hands up and down the curve of my ass.

“Fuck you.”

“Nope. But I’m going to fuck you. Give me your hands.” I had the side of my face pressed against the bed and I tried to see what he was going to do, but couldn’t. It wasn’t until I felt the lacey material linking both of my hands over my back that I understood why he wanted my panties. He was literally tying me up with them.

His cock ran over my ass and I raised my hips, feeling it pressed against my skin.

“Fuck, Harry, fuck me.” I demanded, not wanting to wait a second longer to have him inside of me. He chuckled, but didn’t try to punish me or be funny about my outburst. Instead, he wrapped his arms around my waist, until he could connect his finger with my clit and rub on it. “Fuck, Harry, please don’t tease me.”

“You want me to fuck you, babe?”

“Yes, please.”

“How?”

“Hard.”

I hadn’t even finished telling him when he slammed inside of me. I mean slam, like he actually plunge inside of me so hard the force sent me forward, until his hands on my waist stopped me from moving.

“Fuck, I swear you’ve gotten bigger.” I panted when I felt the second thrust coming. He was filling me even more, which I never thought possible, but I could feel him in my stomach, stretching me even wider as well.

“You’ve gotten fucking tighter.” His voice was completely hoarse, putting a hand right next to my head while he kept thrusting. The slapping of our skin filled the room when our moans felt to do so. There was no doubt in my mind my legs and ass were going to be full with new marks to keep a track on. The fact that I was going to be sore as fucking hell didn’t even crossed my mind, too focused on the fact that his cock was brushing my g-spot with each thrust and that his finger was drawing circles on my clit. I closed my eyes, crying out curses with every new thrust, so fucking ready to let go. I just needed him to tell me I could come, to give my own body permission, for some twisted reason.

“Fuck.” He moaned when I clenched my walls around me and I felt my body being lifted, his hand pulling me back from my hair until my back hit his chest. His lips immediately attached themselves to my neck and I tilted my head so he could have more space to kiss. When he ran his tongue over my newly formed hickey, I winced, feeling the skin sore and sensitive.

“Wanna come?”

“Yes, please.” I begged. He wrapped a hand around my throat, squeezing it a little until I was sent to a frenzy, my head and vision turning dizzy and almost black. I gasped for hair, a last thrust sending me to the bed where I fought my orgasm over control of my body. The fact that my walls were clenching like crazy helped him reach his high right after me, making me feel warm inside when he came inside of me.

“Fuck.” He panted and fell on the bed right next to me. I had my face buried on a pillow, struggling for air while I came down from my high.

I felt his fingers run down my spine and I purred, scooting closer to him until the warmth of his body wrapped my own.

“I don’t want to go.” I complained, sighing when his fingers ran up to my neck and then back down.

“Don’t go. Stay.”

“Can I?”

“Yes. Look at me.” He said and I complied, turning so I was facing him. “But if you do, things have to change. I can’t, I need to know you’re mine, that I don’t have to worry about anyone else.”

“You never did.”

“But still, things happened. That’s fucked up.”

“I’m sorry, I really really am. I was stupid.”

His lips pressed to my forehead and I closed my eyes at the contact. Letting him pull my body closer to his, I hooked my leg around his waist.

“What about Sam?” I asked him, running my thumb over his lip.

“You don’t have to worry about her, babe.”

“But I do.”

He nuzzled his face on the crook of my neck and his hand ran up and down my leg.

“You don’t hate me, right?”

“I don’t know what I feel about you half of the time, Harry. But no, I don’t hate you. I don’t think I do. I was just pissed off.”

“Well figure it out, alright? Together.”

"I just don't want to lose you as a friend. No matter what, I want you to be my friend."

"We'll go as far as you want to go."


	9. Ninth Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to trust

He tasted like chocolate.

As the kiss grew in intensity, that was the only thing I could actually think. He tasted like chocolate. It was because of the chocolate ice cream he had been eating, present in his cold lips and in his swirling tongue.

With my hands on his neck, I kept pulling him closer, which he happily obliged, pinning me to the couch with his body. His hand was traveling down my body and I tangled my hand in his hair, tugging on it a little when he put an arm around my waist, making my body mold to his.

Wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders, I broke the kiss up, looking for his jaw and neck to leave a thousand small kisses on them. He stood still for the most part, letting me do my thing, except for one hand, that he brought from under my body to the front of my shirt, his fingers skimming over the fabric before he took his hand underneath it.

His fingertips brushed my skin, the lightest touch ever and I shivered, taking his face in my hands and pulling it up, allowing me to kiss his lips. I was being greedy, sweeping my tongue over his bottom lip before I slipped past his lips. They felt plush and soft and his sweet taste was going all the way to my head, messing with my brain.

In just one movement, he broke the kiss and made me sit a little so he could pull the shirt over my head. I smiled at him, cupping his face in my hands and letting him push me down to the couch again. He brushed his lips over the exposed skin of my boobs, and looking down at him, his closed eyes and how his pink lips were pressed to my skin, I couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey.” He whispered when he finally looked up to me.

“Hey. This is nice.” A small smile tugged up the corner of his lips, shuffling a little until he was able to leave a kiss on my lips.

“It is.” His head was resting between my shoulder and the pillow behind me, our lips practically brushing while our breathings mixed together.

“Am I doing good?” I asked, raising one of my legs so I could hook it around his waist. I was actually curious, despite the naughty implications of the question. I had no idea how to go slow and still get him excited, he had never really taught me that.

“You always do good, babe.” He whispered, pressing a kiss on my neck and moving slightly up so our lips could meet in a slow kiss.

“Do you still want me?” I asked him when he gave me a chance to breathe. It might seem like a dumb question, but I needed to hear it from him.

He shuffled his legs, until his hips were pressed to mine and I could feel his hard on pressing to my lower stomach.

“What do you think?” He asked with a smirk.

“I think you’re always horny.”

“Oh, this one is about you.”

“Shut up.” Kissing him a little rougher than the nice pace we had been building, I rocked my hips against his, moaning lowly in the kiss.

“Behave, babe.” He chuckled and stopped me with his hands on my hips. “I’m trying to be gentle here.”

“Okay, I’ll behave.” I giggled, sighing when his lips brushed my neck in a slow movement. His breath hit my skin and I ran a hand down his back, bunching his shirt in my hand when he nibbled on my collarbones.

His hand cupped one of my boobs and pressing on it a little, he started leaving kisses down my stomach.

The turning of the knob started us both. I looked at the door in front of us and his head rose, turning in the same direction.

“Oops, sorry.” Niall smiled sheepishly from the door, a hand still on the keys. Behind him, Zayn and Louis poked their heads, smiling knowingly at his friend. Huffing a big breath, Harry moved so he was blocking the view to my half naked torso. I gripped his biceps, doing my best to hide behind his back.

“Niall, that fucking key is for emergencies.”

“This is an emergency, we ran out of beers and the store is too far away.”

“Get in the kitchen.” He glared at his friends, moving slightly when they walked pass by me, making sure he was hiding me at all moments. He extended his arm and took my shirt from the floor, giving it to me. I quickly pulled it on and I kissed his cheek before getting up from the couch.

“Apparently, the world doesn’t want us to be gentle.”

“We’ll just keep trying.” He shrugged. “We have all the time in the world.”

****

“I don’t want to go!” I whined and moved further into the bed, bringing the covers with me. Harry was sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at me with an impatient look.

“Come on. We’ll just be there for an hour, then we’ll leave.” He tried convincing me, but the world out there was cold and my bed was warm. Clearly, there could only be a winner and my bed was winning against all odds.

My room was a mess, and I would normally never let him see it like this, but he had just decided it was okay to pay me an unannounced visit, trying to get me out of my bed to go to one of his friend’s party. I was one exam away from freedom, so there were books and highlighters and yellow and pink notes scattered all over the room.

“You go, and then come here and tell me all about it.” I smiled sheepishly, running a finger down the arm he had right next to my waist.

“I don’t want to go without you.” He pouted, looking at me sadly. I rolled my eyes and got up from the bed, walking to my cluttered closet so I could find something to wear. Wondering if pajama bottoms and furry boots wouldn’t do it, I pulled a dark blue dress out and a pair of pumps.

“I fucking hate you.” I groaned, throwing the dress over the bed, I took my shirt off, not even bothering in trying to hide my body from Harry anymore.

“We’ve been there before, babe.” He smiled at me and grabbed me by my hips. Before I could even notice it, I was tangling my fingers in his long hair and standing between his legs. Dipping my head low, I cupped his face in my hands and brushed our lips together. His hands went to my hips, digging his fingers on my skin until he managed to pull me down to the bed and make me straddle him.

It has only been a little over a week since that night in his apartment, the night where so much had happened and so much had changed. No time at all, and it still felt like a lifetime, especially because we hadn’t had sex ever since.

Sighing, I let my hands run down his shoulders, bringing them back so I could draw circles on the skin of his neck with my thumbs.

“Enough.” I whispered. “I need to change.” His fingers dug deeper in my skin, keeping my in place while he brushed his fingers on the skin of my neck. With a final kiss, he let me go, patting my ass as I walked away.

Seeing him lay on my bed was a little more than funny. He barely fit, his legs a little too long for my small twin bed.

“This bed sucks.” He said, shuffling a little to try and find the most comfortable position.

“I know.” I shrugged. “That’s why I always sleep in your bed.”

“Awww, babe, I thought it was because of my charming and dashing personality.”

“Nope.” I smiled sheepishly at him. “It’s because you have a comfortable bed.”

“I needed to lure you with something. A bed is as good as anything.” He smirked at me, shuffling around a little more. “We’re definitely sleeping in my flat tonight.”

****

“Jesus Christ.” I breathed when I realized how big the party was. I couldn’t even believe how many people there was in the house. It was a fairly big house, but still, Jesus Christ seemed like the right thing to say. “Did he invite the entire city?”

“He might have.” Harry was looking around, walking a step in front of me. One thing I had realized, he wasn’t big on PDA. Now that I think about it, the only time he had touched me or kissed me in public was when we were around his friends, which barely counted, or that time in front of the surfer tattoo artist. Beyond that, he always kept his hands to himself, which he always failed to do when it was just the two of us.

Looking around, I noticed the stares that he was earning just by walking by. Girls from all kind of different cliques stopped their conversations so they could ogle at him. Girls passing by would throw coy smiles at him, trying to establish eye contact. I rubbed my arm slightly, trailing behind him while he made his way into the house.

Tired of it all, I extended my arm until my fingers could wrap around his wrist. He snapped his head back and he offered me his hand, his arm extended back so I could connect our fingers and let him guide me through the crowd.

When we finally reached our destination, a less crowded room in the back of the house. I let his hand go and went to talk to a few girls I knew from the parties Harry had thrown. I watched him walk to his friends, a smile appearing on his face when he patted Niall’s back so hard the blond boy almost lost his balance.

I sat on the couch, talking to one of the girls about her plans for winter break. It was so close and yet it felt so far away.

“I’ll be back in a sec, I need ice.” The petite girl in front of me told me. “Do you want anything?”

“I’m good, thanks.” Looking around when she left, I realized it was too late to get up and run away, as I should have, and couldn’t do much more than wait for Pete to sit next to me.

His smile was wide when he sat, turning his body slightly to me and pressing the side of it to the back of the couch.

“Hi, stranger.” He told me, tilting his beer bottle to his lips and taking a big gulp from it, and I struggled to hide the flinch away. I hadn’t seen him since that night he had invited me to a friend’s party and I had ended up kneeling on a stranger’s floor while I sucked him off. That night had cost me enough already.

“Hey.” I told him, running my finger over the brim of the red cup. I flicked my head to Harry’s direction, and thanked all the gods when I saw him focused on whatever Zayn was saying. As long as Peter moved his ass off the couch soon, I was good. It was all good.

“I haven’t seen you in a while.” Peter scooted closer to me and I looked down to my half filled glass. In this moment, I wished I had offered to go with my friend to pick up the ice.

“School’s being a bitch.” I shrugged, smiling shyly at him. I looked at him for the first time, and I noticed his red eyes and his flushed cheeks. He was at least on his way to be drunk.

He snorted and rubbed his eyes with his fingers, yawning a little. A shy smile tugged up the corner of his lips and he struggled to say something, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times.

“Look I know things are weird between us because of what happened that night. But they don’t need to be. I like you, I think you are great and if you ask me, I think you like me too…”  
“Pete….” I started, but before I could say another word, a beer appeared before my eyes. Following the arm connected to the hand that was offering me the beer, I saw Harry standing in front of me.

“Your beer, babe.”

“Thanks?” I told him, a little hesitant at first. I took the bottle between my fingers and smiled at him, noticing his hard eyes on me.

“Hey bro.” He acknowledged Pete’s presence with a court nod of his head.

When he plopped right next to me, being followed by a red faced Niall, I expected some kind of possessive gesture, but he did nothing. At least not at first.

Not sure of what I should do, I turned to Peter and smiled at him.

“I think we should talk, maybe later.” I told him softly and Pete gave me a bright smile. That’s when Harry decided to stop being a decent person.

His hand snuck between my legs, as if it was something natural, his back still slightly turned to me while he talked to his friends. I looked at his hand, his thumb running over my bare skin in circles.

“I’ll be right back.” Peter smiled at me, not noticing Harry’s hand on me. He must’ve been drunker than he appeared.

It was so casual, one could almost mistake it for a random touch. However, when I wrapped my fingers around his wrist and tried to pull his hand away, he wouldn’t budge, remaining firmly planted between my legs.

“Harry.” I whispered and he turned to me with a smirk on his face.

“What?”

“Take your hand off.” I urged him, my fingers still on his wrist.

“Give me one good reason.” It was not like he gave me any time to actually give him any kind of reason, good or bad, as his lips crashed to mine before I could react.

It was an eager, demanding kiss, his body half hovering over mine and pushing me even further to the back of the couch.

His teeth sank on my bottom lip, pulling on it while his hand finally moved from between my inner thighs to my hips, trying to pull me to him.

My body was contradicting itself, as one of my hands was on his chest, trying to push him away and stop him from making me straddle in the middle of a crowded room, and the other one was on the back of his neck, trying to pull him even closer to my body.

“Fuck.” He muttered in the kiss, my fingers weaving through his hair and pulling on it harshly. His hand moved from my hips and he broke the kiss away, a smirk tugging on his lips while he looked behind me. I followed his gaze and saw Peter walking away. Glaring at Harry, I sat straight and crossed my arms over my chest.

“You’re a fucker.”

“He needs to know you’re mine.”

****

“Are you mad?” He asked me. He had been like a broken record for the past 45 minutes, asking the same question over and over again.

“I’m not mad.” I said, but did nothing to prove my words, my arms still crossed over my chest and refusing to look at him.

“You’re mad.” He whined in a silly voice and managed to sneak an arm around me, pulling me to his chest and kissing and nibbling on my neck. Hiding the smile that was threatening to appear on my face, I pushed him away, going back to my original position. “What?” He finally huffed.

“You don’t get to decide how I do my things.” I told him, frowning my eyebrows while I tried to keep my voice down. The music was blasting, though, which made it a lot harder to keep our voices down. Luckily, Niall and Zayn were in their own world, not paying attention to us.

“Please, he was ready to ask for another blowjob.”

“And do you think I would’ve given to him?” I asked him and I almost screamed out of frustration when he looked down. Pulling his face up until he was looking at me, I kissed his lips softly. “Harry, you need to trust me. I don’t know how these things work, but I’m pretty sure there needs to be trust.”

“I do. I do trust you. I’m sorry.” He said lamely. “I don’t know what happens to me when I see other guys around you, something just snaps.”

“Harry.” I said, licking my lips to give me a chance to organize my thoughts. “Promise me you’re going to trust me. I promise you’re the only person in my life.”

“I do, I trust you. I’m sorry.” He kissed me a little more, pressing his forehead to mine before letting me go. I pulled him for another kiss, a smirk almost making me break it as an idea formed in my mind. I was ready to prove how much he trusted me.

“Want something to drink?” I asked him after a while, my head resting on his shoulder while I listened to him talk to Niall and Zayn. From time to time, I would join them, but I wasn’t really in the mood for talking.

“Can I get another beer?” Niall asked me with a hopeful stare and I rolled my eyes, taking the cup out of his hands anyway.

“I was actually asking Harry.” I said, poking my tongue out to the blond boy.

“Oh, Harry doesn’t mind sharing your services, right Harold?”

“Don’t get any ideas, Niall.” He glared at his friend, his expression completely changing when he looked at me. “I want another beer too, babe.” Taking the cup out of his hands, I made my way to the kitchen.

I almost ran away when I noticed Peter standing in the kitchen talking with a bunch of people, but instead, I just took a big breath and walked in, trying to go unnoticed. I quickly filled both Harry’s and Niall’s cup and turned around to leave. The beer on the cups spilled a little when I was pulled back. Looking up, I found Peter looking down to me. I had never noticed, but he was a good half head taller than me.

“So, you’re with Harry.”

“Kind of.” I nodded, looking to the counter that was right behind him.

“Jesus.” He chuckled. “Are you sure you want to do that?”

“What do you mean?” My eyes finally met his and I squeezed the red cup in my hand a little, more beer running down my hand.

“I mean that’s not the greatest idea ever.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest and I tilted my head, trying to figure out if he was being honest with me or if he was just being petty.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I think it’s a great idea.”

“Of course you do, until you don’t.” He smiled at me, whirling around to go to his friends again.

“Peter! We’re not done talking!” I screamed, the loudness of the music forcing me to raise my voice. “Peter!!!”

“What?” He turned around and chuckled.

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh, come on. You know it, he’s flirty and has commitment issues, everyone knows that. Add the amount of girls that throw themselves at him, and you just got yourself into a bad thing.” I huffed, taking a few steps closer to the brunette boy.

“You’re just…”

“Babe?”

I stopped talking and turned to face Harry who was standing behind me, looking between Peter and I with distrust in his eyes. No matter how much he said it, he still didn’t trust me.

“Hey.” I offered him one of the cups, but he ignored me, wrapping his hand around my arm and pulling me back softly.

“We’re leaving.” He whispered to my ear, even when his eyes were still fixed on Pete. I nodded and put the cups on the counter, trying to dry my hands on the back of my dress.

“Just remember what I said, yeah?” Matt told me when I took Harry’s hand to leave the kitchen. I turned around to say something, but Harry beat me to it.

“Say whatever you want, mate. I’m the one taking her home.”

****

I should be pissed. That was something my mind was very aware of. I should be pissed. But still, neither my mind nor my body did anything about it. We were kissing as soon as the elevator’s door closed, his body pinning me to the glass window that allowed to see into the city. My hand ran through his hair and the other one rested over his shoulder.

Walking out of the elevator and into his apartment was a feat we almost didn’t make. Tumbling with our arms around each other’s body and with eyes closed as our lips molded together in an urgent kiss, we almost fell when we blindly made it into the living room.

It was right there, right next to the door, where we started to take each other’s clothes off. The buttons of his awful shirt flew across the room and I made a mental note to do the same with each of his shirts. I hated them all.

When his arms went around my ass to make me jump, I swiftly complied, hooking my legs around his waist and letting him carry me. I had an idea in my mind and couldn’t let anything, not even his pink, minty lips distract me from it.

It was easier thought than done. Once he had me pinned to the bed, turning things around was a little difficult. He got way too into the mood and I ended up being fucked until I was sore and unable to walk.

So, not even a second after he had pushed me down to the bed, I was sitting up, pulling him down to me with my hands on the back of his neck and pushing him down instead. A nice huff of surprise came out of his lips and I smirked at him when I straddled him.

“Do you trust me?” I asked him, dipping my head so I could leave a trail of kisses down his neck, nibbling on that spot where the neck met his shoulder, being rewarded with a low grunt. His hands went to my waist and rocked my hips lightly, moaning a little more at the rutting of our hips together.

“Yes.”

The good thing for me (and a little bad for him) was that I knew exactly where he had all the stuff he used on me. It wasn’t so hard either, most of them were on the drawer of his night stand and a few of them were in his closet. Luckily, the blind fold and the handcuffs were on the drawer, and all I needed to do was lean a little and I could have them.

“Are you going to be a good boy?” I asked him, rocking my hips over him until he was rolling his eyes back with a parted mouth.

“Would that make you happy?” He asked in a strained voice. I nodded, biting my lip when I showed him two pairs of handcuffs that were in my hands.

“Then I’ll be your good boy.” He smiled and raised his head a little, as if to tell me to kiss him. Kissing him fully, I pushed him down to the bed completely, my hands running down his arms until I could reach his wrists and wrap my fingers around them. As fast as I could, and with a lot of help from him I bet, I took his arms above his head, hooking the handcuffs around his wrists. They were a lot tighter than they were on me, and I worried the material would bite into his skin, even when they were covered with ugly pink fur.

Harry, not one to lose time, took advantage of my body leaning over him. His lips kissed the uncovered skin of my chest and his lips started to bite and kiss and suck over the fabric, just as my boobs went above his face.

“Don’t worry, babe.” He whispered when he noticed my hesitation. Smiling at him, I secured the handcuffs around the bed headboard and I kissed him lightly on the lips.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

I nodded, biting my lip when I took the blindfold in my hands. He looked at it and shook his head.

“I want to see you.” He objected.

“You said you trusted me. This is how we’re playing.” Ignoring his pouting look, I put the blindfold over his eyes. He whined lightly and I had to resist the urge to give him a hickey so the shivers of pain over the sensitive skin, would give him a reason to really whine.

I assessed all of the opportunities in front of me and decided to start nice and simple, doing something for him.

Trailing my fingers over his chest with a feathery touch, I noticed his parting lips and the goosebumps that rose at my wake, celebrating the caress. I trailed my fingers down his stomach until they were met with the waistband of his jeans. A low moan came out of his lips when I started brushing lightly the strip of skin that was right over his button.

With dainty fingers, I popped the button open, tugging his pants down until his semi was set free. Taking his cock in my hand, I licked the tip, swirling my tongue around it and licking from the base to the tip repeatedly, until he was hard enough for me to take in my mouth. His moans served as a background while I bobbed my head up and down, my fingers squeezing a little and following the movements of my mouth.

It wasn’t hard until he was hard as a fucking rock and he felt heavy and hard in my mouth. I let him go so I could get up and take my clothes off.

“Fuck, don’t stop.” He whined and tugged at the handcuffs desperately when he heard the sound of the fly going down. I undressed myself quickly, taking my bra and my panties off next and letting them pool on the floor.

“Wanna touch me?”

“Fuck, yes. Please let me.” He begged. “At least let me see you.”

“Wanna eat me out?” I asked him and he nodded, licking his lips like I had just told him I was going to feed him with the most delicious dessert.

I straddled his face, struggling a little not to fall over now that his hands could support me in any way. I lowered my hips and sighed when he licked and nibbled on my inner thighs.

I let him do his thing, enjoying the kisses and the biting he had going on, only resulting in the growing of the wet spot between my legs. To feel the first lick of his tongue over my clit was almost heavenly, his tongue slowly swirling around my clit

“Grind your hips.” He reminded me and I complied, grounding my hips on his face until his nose was bumping my clit. “Please, let me see you.” He begged and I chuckled. I wasn’t done with this whole thing.

It was hard to keep my balance, especially when Harry’s lips wrapped around my clit, sucking on it and flicking his tongue over it with expert movements. There was no denying he knew what he was doing.

“Fuck, fuck.” I moaned when I felt the clenching of my walls sending an order to my whole body. My legs shook and my stomach trembled until I could barely stay on my knees.

Harry grunted and moan, the vibrations of his low voice creeping over my body until I was screaming and closing my eyes. Feeling his tongue press flat against my clit over and over again when I rocked my hips, I leaned into the wall, extending my arms and pressing my hands flat on the wall so I wouldn’t fall now that my orgasm was right over the edge. 

“Fuck, God, Harry.” My eyes went to the back of my head and I ground faster and harder on his face. He was incoherent, moaning loudly with each of my movements as if I was pleasuring him and not the other way around.

My high sent me on my back, which rested along Harry’s torso, while I tried to control the little jolts of my legs, still wide open in front of him, even when he couldn’t see a thing.

I waited a moment and crawled my way to his hips. Beads of precum could be found over his tip and, with a quick swept of my tongue over it, I cleaned him.

“Spit on it.” He told me. I looked up to him, his arms extended and the furry little pink thing at the end of them, giving them a weird look.

Wrapping my hand around his base, I pumped him a little before I let a trail of saliva fall on it and I spread it with my hand.

“Fuck.” He muttered. “Please, ride me.”

I smiled, getting on my knees so I could straddle him and sit on it. It never stopped really amazing me. Each time, he managed to go deeper, to fill me even more.

“Move your hips like you were doing on my face.” He instructed, biting down a moan when I rocked my hips on his. “Fuck, you feel so good wrapped around my cock.”

“Lovely words.” I panted, rocking my hips over his and brushing my clit with each movement. “Fuck.”

I leaned over his body and left kisses on his chest. My lips felt the saltiness of his sweaty skin, my tongue running over it a little. Moving my hips and gripping the headboard, I leaned until my boobs were over his face. He couldn’t see it, but clearly he felt them, as he went to trap my nipple in his lips and suck and bit on the boobs.

“Jump.” He ordered and I put my hands on his chest, leaning a little more so I could bite on his collarbones before I started to jump on him.

With my fingers connected to my clit and his moans reverberating through my body, it wasn’t hard to find a place where all the pleasure in the world had gathered and was ready to explode in my body. A pleasure that as always was related to Harry, even when right now, he was only there to be used.

“Fuck.” I continued to drop my hips over him and his moans were just getting more intense, his lip almost purple from how hard he was biting on it.

“Please, let me see you.” He begged and I finally gave up, taking the blindfold out of his eyes. They immediately focused on me, on my bouncing breast and on the point where we joined, my hips dropping over him and taking him completely. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

Any other time, I would have blushed and denied his statement, but tonight, when I was so close from a second orgasm, all I cared was my own release. Clenching my walls around him, I trapped him every time, repeating over and over until his head lolled to the side and he tugged harder on his restrains.

Soon, he was releasing inside of me and the warmth that filled me was the last thing I needed to throw my head back and let his name scape my lips as if it was the only word I knew.

His moans and my own combined and rocked the silent that otherwise filled the apartment. Moving my hips against him until I was down my high, I sighed and collapsed over his chest, kissing his heated skin until I could breath again.

“Let me go, please.” He begged and oh, God, he looked so pretty while he did it. His pink lips were pouted and his eyebrows were creased while he looked at me. Shaking my head playfully, I took his limp cock in my hand again, flattening my tongue over it so it could run up and down and clean the mess we had both caused.

I liked the fact that I could feel him grow harder and heavier against my tongue. It was something that made me feel all kind of powerful. Running my hand up and down, and feeling the vein that crossed it from the base to the tip, I hollowed my cheeks and bobbed my head until the tip was hitting the back of my throat. Taking him out slowly, I reveled in the moans and curses that he was muttering. He tugged his arms, trying to free himself from the hold of the handcuffs and I stared at them for a second, until I was sure he wasn’t going anywhere. Relaxed, I took him in my mouth again, my tongue pressed flat against his shaft.

It was the best feeling in the world. He was now hard as rock and his hips moved slightly as a reaction to my touch. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking good at that.”

I pumped him slowly, kissing from his pubic bone to his hipbones in slow, wet kisses. Making my way back to his cock, I kissed the tip and went down until I reached his base, my tongue poking out from time to time so I could give it kitten licks.

“Please don’t tease me. Please, suck my cock.” He begged. He was restless, his arms still trying to get out of the handcuffs’ hold

“Behave, Styles.” I reminded him and he seemed to calm down a little, bucking his hips up when I hollowed my cheeks around him again.

The moan this time was moan, feeling the silences in the room that weren’t being filled already by the sounds of my mouth going down on him.

Swallowing, I relaxed my throat and bobbed my head down. The tip of my nose brushed and hovered over his lower stomach and he was hitting the back of my throat. Struggling for air, I closed my eyes and counted the seconds, finally letting him go in a big gasp for air.

“Fuck, fuck, do that again, babe.” I did it again and then once more, until he was a moaning and squirming mess. His hips were rolling and the quivering of his stomach’s muscles were turning more and more clear. Pumping my hand fast, I ran my thumb over his tip and sucked on it for a minute.

Saliva and cum were mixing and forming trails between my lips and his cock, helping me bob my head easier and run my hand up and down without any difficulty.

“Fuck.” I muttered, poking my tongue flat and taking him into my mouth. I bobbed my head until he twitched, a long string of curses, my name and moans slipping out of his lips. I wondered if the handcuffs were going to give up, from how hard he was tugging at them.

Bobbing my head up and down one last time, I took him almost all out, pumping him in my hand and sucking his tip. His eyes were staring straight at me and I responded, looking at him while my tongue swirled around his tip.

His mouth was parted and he squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his head back when he finally reached his high one more time. I sucked, refusing to let him go until I was sure he had come down from his high. With a last kiss, I popped him out of my mouth and licked the remaining juices, doing the same with my fingers.

“You were such a good boy.” I teased him when I leaned to free his hands. Kissing on his wrists, I smiled at him.

“For you, I’ll be anything, babe.”


	10. tenth Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to let go

“It was awful!!!”

“It was not awful.”

“Yes, it was.” I said dramatically, pressing my forehead to his shoulder and whining a little. His body had me pinned to the bed, his arms under my body hugging me while he had his chin pressed to my chest. With dainty fingers, I tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear and brought one of my knees up so I could press my feet to the bed. “like actually mouth opened and unable to move and then, when I could finally react, I just started blabbering. Blabbering!!!”

Groaning, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, feeling the rumbles of his chuckles on his chest. It had been honestly the most embarrassing experience of my life. I had made a fool of myself in front of one of the most respected and demanding professors on campus. My last exam had gone awfully wrong and I just couldn’t get over it.

“Stop being so dramatic, babe. If it went so awful, how did you pass?”

“I don’t know!!! Maybe I sucked him off and I can’t remember.”

His eyebrows knitted immediately, a serious expression appearing on his face.

“I don’t like those jokes, babe.” He pouted and I giggled at how adorable he actually looked.

“How do you know it’s a joke? He’s kind of hot.” smirking, I wriggled my eyebrows at him, his face turning even more serious. With a leg hooked around his waist, I pulled him closer to me, my lips meeting his in a slow kiss.

It was all lovely and slow until his hand came up, trailing slowly down my body until he was playing with the waistband of my jeans.

“What are you doing?” I giggled when he let a single finger run between my skin and the fabric.

“I’m just having fun.” He shrugged, a mischievous half smile making me shiver.

I couldn’t tear my eyes from him when he moved down, kissing softly on my neck, his fingers pushing the fabric of my sweatshirt up, until my stomach was showing and he could left small kisses all over it.

My fingers kept playing with his hair, sighing in content when he kissed my hipbones. His fingers hooked around the waistband of my jeans and pushed them down slowly. Soon, I was feeling the cold air hit my skin. He just kept his pace, leaving kisses on the skin of my inner thighs, up and down, left and right. He would get so close, I’d think he was finally doing something, but once he was mere inches away, he would pull away, kissing my stomach or legs again. If he did get close, he would only brush his lips over my clit or kiss it lightly, not paying any further attention.

Propping myself up on my elbows, I looked at him with a smile on my face. His long hair was brushing my skin with each new kiss and his eyes were closed. His lips looked so pink against my skin.

I felt tingles run down my skin the closer he got to my center, his kisses turning even softer, almost a brush over my skin.

“Harry!!” I whined, getting too impatient to feel him anywhere.

“You need to learn how to be patient, babe.”

Instead of rolling my eyes, which was my intention, I stayed quiet, biting my lip and watching him continue to kiss every inch of my skin. I am not going to lie, even that simple touch was capable of making me wet.

I gasped a little too loudly when he took his hands to my boobs, squeezing them tightly before pulling the cups aside. His lips were now kissing down my hover stomach. A small moan left my lips when he played with my nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

I was almost happy with his hands on my boobs, almost resigning he wasn’t going to do anything else, when his tongue started licking my lips, kissing them gently. Still, he wasn’t playing any attention to my clit, as I wanted him too, and I felt myself get needier by the second.

Moving my hips a little only caused him to press his hands flat over my stomach, leaving my nipples unattended.

Finally, his tongue ran down my slit, going up slowly, barely flicking my clit before going up and down again. His hands left my hips, going back up to my boobs to squeeze them while he worked on me.

“Fuck.” I muttered, letting my eyes roll a little. “Fuck.”

“What were you saying about your hot professor?” He asked me, causing me to laugh. The vibrations of his deep voice sent shivers up my body.

“God, he’s so hot!” I teased him had to grab the sheets between my fingers tightly, as he dove in, his cheeks hollowing from how hard he was sucking on my clit. His tongue was flicking on it, little hums coming out of his throat and the pressure added to the vibrations just managed to send me into a fit of moans.

Letting me go, he swirled his tongue over the too sensitive bud, smirking at the moans that I couldn’t stop from escaping my mouth.

“Fuck, keep doing that.” I said, licking my lips and grinding my hips a little, pleasure already consuming my entire body. My pulse was thumping and little black spots were starting to appear on my eyes. “Jesus.”

“You like it, babe?” He asked, taking my clit between his lips again to pull on it.

Trying to wriggle again, his hands went to restrain me from moving, digging his fingers on the skin of my hips.

“Yes, please, don’t stop.” I pleaded. “I’m so close.”

Licking on my clit, he inserted one of his fingers, immediately rubbing on my g-spot. The shudders that ran down my body where more than visible, they were fucking ridiculous. My stomach quivered, an uncontrollable movement that left me whimpering while my legs tried to close around him.

“Relax.” He said, running his big hands down my stomach.

Sliding a second finger in, he kept thrusting his hands inside of my, his tongue and alternating swirling, licking and sucking on my clit. When I was incredible close, my walls clenching around his fingers, he started to curl his fingers on my g-spot, hitting it roughly each time.

“Oh, my God, Harry.” My back arched, my finger gripping a little tighter on the sheets I had bunched up between them and my body tensing beyond my control. A weird pressure was starting to build in my lower body, a sudden need to release just growing bigger and bigger. “Fuck, I need to pee.”

“You don’t.” He told me, not stopping for one second. “Relax.”

“Fuck.” I whimpered.

“Come on, babe, I can’t wait for you too come all over me.”

His hand came to press between my navel and pubic bone, adding to the pressure on my stomach.

“Stop, fuck, stop.”

“You can do this. Relax, yeah? Relax for me.” Taking his hands in mine, I squeezed them while I tried to please him, to relax and let him drive me completely crazy. The pressure by now was almost impossible to contain and if he didn’t stop, I was sure I was going to embarrass myself in front of him.

“Let go, yeah?” He mumbled against my clit and I shook my head, biting my lip and trying to contain it. “Come on, babe. Come all over my fingers.”

It was the kind of pleasure that makes every hair in your body to stand up at attention, little bumps rising all over your skin, your body tensing in an attempt to keep the feeling inside.

Releasing was almost blissful, the orgasm taking over my mind and my body completely. There was not a part of my brain that didn’t feel fuzzy and overwhelmed, my body completely on fire after perhaps the most intense orgasm I had had so far. My heart was racing, almost getting out of my chest and my ears buzzed. I wasn’t breathing regularly, instead I was panting and my chest was heaving.

Still, the wetness that spread on my legs and Harry’s half stunned half turned on face, told me something had happened. Completely sure I had peed myself, I sat up, feeling embarrassed beyond belief.

“Oh, my God, I’m so sorry! I swear I tried to contain it.” I told him embarrassed, trying to get up to got get a towel. His big hands stopped me, pushing me to the

bed again, a smirk complementing the proud expression on his face.

“You did not piss, relax.” He said before kissing me on the lips with a full kiss, his mouth exploring my own while his body pinned me to the bed.

“What did….”

“You squirted, babe. And it was so fucking hot.” His lips were leaving soft kisses on my neck, the action making me shiver even when he wasn’t doing much. I was still much too sensitive all over my body. “Being the one that made you do that was so fucking hot.”

His hand ran down my stomach, but when I felt him getting too close to my still throbbing area, I closed my legs, putting a hand on his bicep.

“Give me a minute.” I told him, the smile never faltering on his face.

“Want to keep going? We can just stop if you’re too tired.”

“I want to keep going. I want to do something for you.” I kissed him softly, feeling how my body and my slowly came back to me. “Maybe in the shower.”

He kissed from my shoulders to my neck, leaving a hot trail on my clammy skin.

“I’m gonna make more jokes like that.” Harry groaned, pulling my face closer, kissing me fully on the lips.

“I can live without the mental image of you with another man, thank you.”

****

“No shagging on the couch.” I heard Gemma say when I slowly woke up from my nap. I was pressed to Harry’s chest, his hand securely wrapped around my waist to stop me from falling to the floor.

Still half asleep, I turned around, facing a smirking Gemma and a silent tv. Fishing for the TV, until I finally managed to grab it and turn the tv off. Patting Harry’s leg, I smiled shyly at Gemma, who still intimidated me a little. She always had.

Groaning, Harry pressed his lips to the back of my neck, starting to leave a trail of kisses. He hadn’t bothered to open his eyes and I knew where he was going, so I got up, before things got out of hands in front of his sister.

“Babe!!” He whined and I tapped lightly on his arm, trying to get him up. “Get down here.” He pouted and I sighed, glancing at Gemma who was leaning on a wall, smirking to herself.

“Harry, wake up.”

“I don’t want to.” He mumbled.

Looking at Gemma with an embarrassed smile, I tried to shake him a little, trying to wake him up, but to no avail.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Gemma groaned, tearing herself off the wall and coming to us with long steps. I watched her as she put a finger in her mouth, sucking on it and then taking it to Harry’s ear. Wincing, I heard the loud groan he let go, his hand going to cover his ear. He woke up, glaring with frowned eyes at his older sister, who was just smiling.

“Gems, what the fuck?”

“You wouldn’t wake up.” She shrugged. Walking to his room, she disappeared behind the wall, which Harry took as a cue to lean to me and try to give me a kiss. Not wanting Gemma to see us, I pulled away. It was a bad move, it was completely evident by the hurt expression that took over his face for a second. Biting my lips, I immediately leaned to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Later.” I whispered.

“Mom wants you to go to dinner.” We heard Gemma say when she was still out of sight. “And I need to borrow this.” She showed him the green beanie she had in her hand and smiled at him when he groaned. “Are you coming?” She suddenly asked me and I stuttered, not sure of what I should say.

“I-I…”

“She’s coming.” Harry said, lying back on the bed and taking the remote out of my hands.

“So, are you guys like a thing now?” She asked us, not really talking to anyone in particular. Her eyes were full of curiosity, especially when she looked at her brother.

“No.” I rushed to say. “We’re just friends.”

“Oh, okay.” Gemma squinted her eyes when she looked at me, eyeing me from head to toe. “Well, I guess I’ll see you and…. Your friend tonight. I’ll leave you guys to your friendly cuddling.” Smirking, she left the apartment, closing the door after her.

I had no time to react, Harry jumping out of the couch and walking to the kitchen. I squeezed my eyes shut, cursing at my own stupidity before getting up and walking behind him.

I found him looking for something in the fridge, his broad back facing me. Leaning over the counter I looked at him while he refused to do the same.

“Harry?”

No answer.

“Harry, are you mad at me?” I asked sheepishly, even when I knew the answer perfectly well.

“Friend?” He finally turned around. “Fucking friends?” He chuckled humorless.

“I didn’t know what else to say!”

“You say yes! That was what I was going to say. The fucking answer is yes, we’re a fucking thing now.”

“I didn’t, I just, it took me by surprise, alright? And we are friends, I wasn’t lying!”

“Tell me with how many of your friends you’re fucking.”

“What?”

“If this is a thing you do with your friend, tell me with how many of your friends I’m sharing you.”

“Fuck you, Harry.”

“No, fuck you. I’m so fucking tired of having this conversation over and over.” He spat, turning around to leave the kitchen. Before he could walk away, I pulled him back, making him look at me. Sighing, and trying to let the anger that was starting to build inside of me go, I took his face in my hands, pressing my lips softly to his.

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t know what else to say. I didn’t mean to say we were nothing.” Kissing him again, I stood on my tiptoes, wrapping my hands around his shoulders so I could kiss him. Slowly, he began to answer to my kiss, his arms going around my waist to pull me closer to him.

I could feel the rage between the two of us starting to drift off, gradually disappearing, being replaced by the roughness of the kiss.

My hands went to his neck, gripping his shoulders when he lifted me and set me on the counter. With one move, I hooked my legs around his waist, pulling him to me.

“We’re not just friends.” He muttered to which I nodded, trailing my fingers on his back, underneath his shirt.

“We’re not.” I confirmed, finally deciding to pull his shirt over his head. Not a second after I had thrown it to the floor, I was pulling him to me again, my hands trailing down his bare chest.

The buzz of the phone over the counter was a little more than annoying. My head snapped to it, thinking it was mine. But the white phone was lying silently and ignored over the grey counter. It was Harry’s black iPhone the one making the sound.

My eyes widened when I saw the ID caller and I immediately let him go, jumping down the counter and standing a little apart from Harry. With an annoyed sigh, he took the phone, not even bothering to check who was calling and sliding the screen mindlessly.

“Hello.” He groaned into the phone, looking weirdly at me. “Oh, hey Sam.” He stared at me while he leaned into the counter. “Yeah, yeah, I’m going. I’m just going late cause I have a thing at my mom’s.”

Fuming, I crossed my arms over my shoulders, finally leaving the room. Not even knowing Harry was trailing behind me made me feel any better. Taking the blankets we had been using moments ago, I started folding them.

“I don’t get what’s your thing with Sam.”

“You don’t get what’s my thing with Sam?” I snorted. “Dude, you can’t stand Pete.”

“Because Pete wants to fuck you.”

“Yeah, and Sam wants you to pray with her, right?”

“There’s nothing going on between Sam and I.”

“Well, have fun with her tonight.” I spat, throwing the folded blankets over the couch.

“I’m going with you tonight. It’s Lou’s party.”

“I’m not in the mood. Go alone.”

“Babe,” He sighed, heaving a hand through his hair. “Sam’s not…”

“I don’t give a fuck about Sam.” I said and grabbed my bag and jacket from the floor. Looking at him one last time, standing shirtless in front of me, and opened the door to leave. “Have fun tonight.”

****

I was really not in the mood to spend time with Harry. I had no idea if I was overreacting and being incredibly annoyed, but the mere thought of Sam with her tanned legs and pretty face, made my blood boil, especially if I imagined her in Harry’s bed, her hair sprawled over the pillow and his lips covering her skin with kisses, or if I remembered that morning at Starbucks, when I had saw them so cozy and happy. It was all too much for me and even if it was wrong, I just couldn't really make myself like her, not when she was still after Harry.

Calling Anne, I excused myself from going to the dinner, telling her that I had the worst headache, which was starting to be true, and promising that I was going next weekend to visit her, which was not true. Don’t get me wrong, she’s a lovely woman, but there was no point on visiting her when I was so uncertain about everything with Harry, sure that if we just stopped this, we most likely wouldn’t continue to be friends.

After that, I threw myself on the bed, hiding under the covers until I fell asleep, not even my mom’s calls managing to wake me up.

“Babe?” Harry’s voice woke me up, my eyelashes fluttering open and closing again with a groan when I saw him standing in front of me.

“What?”

“Come on,” He said, the weight of my bed shifting when he sat down. “we need to talk before going to my mom’s.”

“I’m not going to your mom’s. I already talked to her.”

“Fine, then I’m not going either.”

“Harry, stop it.” I groaned, sitting up with my hair pointing out to every direction. Huffing, I took the covers off of my body, getting up to look for a hair tie. “You’re right, you have a right to have female friends and Sam’s one of them. I can’t fucking stand her so I’m not going to that party.”

“Come on, babe. Come with me.”

“No.”

“Babe, this is getting tired.”

“Too bad. You should go to Sam, then.” I groaned. At this point, I was being ridiculous, and I knew it, I honestly knew it, I just couldn’t give a fuck about it.

“You’re so fucking jealous.” He chuckled, squeezing his eyes shut while he ran a finger down the bridge of his nose.

“I’m not jealous of Sam.”

“I don’t understand why don’t you just recognize it. I fucking hate Pete cause I can’t stand the thought about him being with you. You should admit the same about Sam. I just, I just need to know.”

“Was she with you?” My head snapped to him at that piece of information, the wheels inside my brain turning at a fast speed.

“That’s not what I said.”

When he noticed I wasn’t going to say anything else, lying back on my bed instead, he pinned me to the bed, straddling me and pressing his weight a little over my body. With his hands on each side of my head, he lowered his head until our lips were brushing.

“Tell me you’re jealous of Sam.”

“Why do you want me to say that so badly?” I laughed nervously, letting my hands go to his waist.

“I don’t really know.” He shrugged. “I just want to hear you say it.” After having all afternoon to come to terms with the fact that I was indeed jealous of Sam, and with all the further implications I had to analyze after it, I sighed, deciding to abide to his wishes. It took me a lot, a process that had taken me days, only coming to terms with the hurricane of thoughts and feelings I had inside of me, this afternoon. Most of them I had never felt towards anyone, my bad experiences in love only bearable cause I never really had any kind of feelings for them. So, rejecting the feelings that made me so vulnerable was only part of my self-preservation instinct. 

I looked to the white window, looking out while I said my next words.

“I, I just don’t like her around you. I actually don’t like any other girl around you, but I don’t know, she just wants to fuck you so blatantly, I just hate her.” Biting my lip, I finally meet his eyes. “I’m really jealous of her.” I chuckled.

“In a sick way, that makes me really happy.”

With my hands on his face, I made him lower himself and press to me, our lips meeting in a slow kiss, as if I had all the time in the world.

There was a need inside of me to tell him everything, to just keep talking until my throat was dry and I couldn’t think of any more words to say. To have him stay with me during the night, not doing anything but holding me in his arms. It was sappy and a little embarrassing, but I couldn’t think of anything better to do. Have him say what he felt about me, as little or as much as that could be.

“Tell me something.” I whispered against his lips.

“What?”

“I don’t know. A lie, a truth, whatever you want.”

“You want a truth?”

“Probably.”

“I can’t stand Pete cause I can’t stand the thought of anyone else touching you. I can’t stand the thought of anyone else kissing you or making you moan, those are my things. And I’m fucking afraid that, if you find someone who can make you feel as good as I do, you’re gonna leave me.” His hands were trailing down my stomach, leaving soft circles on my skin. “How petty does that make me?”

My hands found his face again, pulling his face up for a long kiss. At the end of it, I was sighing into his mouth, hooking my right leg around his waist a little.

“I doubt I’m going to find someone like you, Harry.”

“There’s always a chance.” Pressing his forehead to my chest, I arched my back a little, so he could wrap his arms around my waist and pull me to his chest. “I want a lie.” He whispered, his words almost missing away when he pressed his forehead to my chest.

“What?”

“I want you to tell me a lie.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. It might hurt less than the truth.”

“You want a lie?” I asked him, my fingers running down his hair softly. Gulping, I tried to organize my thoughts before opening my mouth and blurting out the first thing that came to mind, like I usually did. “I don’t get butterflies in my tummy when I look at you. My skin doesn’t cover in goosebumps and I don’t get all tingly all over my body just thinking about you. I don’t think of you every other second and you don’t cloud my mind when I go to sleep alone. I don’t think you’re the most adorable person and I just hate spending my afternoons doing silly things with you.” I looked at him, the small smile that was widening with every word that left my lips.

“That’s the best lie ever.”

“I thought so.”

The kiss was soft, our tongues playing with each other at a slow pace. His hands gripped my waist and I hugged him tightly to my chest.

With quick fingers, he brought his fingers underneath my shirt, his cold fingertips making me shiver.

“I want another lie.” He said with a half smile.

“Another.”

“You just tell them so well.”

“I don’t know if that’s actually a compliment.” I chuckled. Thinking about my next words, I took a huge breath, looking at him directly in the eyes. “I don’t have any feelings for you.”

“I think I love you, harder than I’ve ever felt anything for anyone.” He whispered. “That’s my last truth. I need yours.”.

“I think I love you too.” I told him, sincerely and with my heart completely open. A huge smile tugged up the corner of his lips, making him look adorable, like a little kid that had just received exactly what he had asked for Christmas. Kissing me a little more eagerly this time, he pinned to the bed, supporting his full weight on me. Taking the collar of his shirt, I pulled him even closer, wanting to feel him as close as I possibly could. His tongue was exploring my mouth, leisurely and thoroughly, one of his hands sneaking out from under my waist and going under my shirt, until he found his way to my breast, squeezing it lightly.

Running my hands over his back, I did the same, sliding my hands under his shirt and brushing my fingers over his skin.

“Fuck, I need to go.” He groaned when we separated, his eyes squinting a little when he checked the clock of his phone. “Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

“I already cancelled on your mom. Go and have fun, I’ll see you tomorrow.” I assured him, kissing his cheek lightly when he started to get up.

“No. After dinner I’m coming to pick you up.”

“I really don’t want to go to that party, Harry.”

“I know. We’re going to my flat.”

“No, don’t miss the party just cause of me.”

“Babe, I’m going to miss that party cause there’s no fucking way I’m spending tonight away from you. I'm coming to pick you up.”

"Fine." I giggled.

"We'll make it special, yeah?"


	11. Eleventh Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to celebrate

It was lovely.

I couldn’t describe it any other way. His lips on my skin felt lovely and it was a lovely thing to wake up to. He was almost brushing his lips on my skin, leaving feathery kisses on my neck while he hovered over me.

The room was dark and I had to blink a few times before I was actually used to it. I could barely see him, only the general silhouette of his broad shoulders, but really nothing else. Still, my hands made their way to his hair, burying themselves in it and pulling at it a little. A soft moan left his lips and the hot air fanned my skin, sending thousands and thousands of electric currents down my body, intensifying the feeling that his lips were leaving.

“Hey.” He whispered, raising his eyes to meet mine.

“Hey.” I whispered back. I wished I could look at him, at his big emerald eyes staring back at the or at his pink almost sinful lips pressing on my skin, but there I was, in the middle of the darkness. Still, not even then could I stop the bliss that was now creeping up my body, reaching every inch of my body only to stay there, safe and warm.

“Thank God you woke up, babe. I thought I was gonna have to wank while watching you sleep.”

“That’s so creepy.” I giggled, bringing my knees up so I could trap his body between my legs.

“Do you want to go to my flat?” He asked me while continuing to nibble lightly on my collarbones. He lowered his body, pressing his body to mine and humming a little. I actually didn’t want to move, feeling perfectly fine with the way things were right now.

“No, let’s stay here, yeah?”

“Can you be quiet?” He smirked at me and I leaned a little so I could kiss him on the lips.

“I can try.”

Within seconds his lips were on mine. It wasn’t a rough kiss, it was soft and slow, his tongue running across my bottom lip in a slow motion before going pass my lips. It was as if he was almost exploring and I couldn’t help but go along with him, a hand across his shoulder and the other one on the back of his head, pulling him closer to me while we kissed.

When he broke the kiss apart, I almost whimpered, but he made me shut up quickly starting to trail kisses down my jaw, his fingers finding their way under my shirt.

“We’re gonna go slow, okay?” He murmured and I nodded, too lost already on the feeling he was causing and in the way his fingers were making their slow way to my panties.

Humming, I felt his finger set aside the fabric of my panties and then come to my lips to make me suck on them. Not wanting to waste any time, I wrapped my lips around his two long fingers, swirling my tongue around them and sucking on them slowly until he moaned, bobbing his head down and pressing his lips on the uncovered valley of my chest, exposed thanks to the low cut collar of my shirt.

Letting his fingers go, I smirked at him, at his reaction to the small action. He always made me feel as if I had some kind of power over him, maybe even the same kind he had over me. Trailing his hand down my body, he reached my panties again and connected his now wet fingers to my clit. Hissing at the coldness, I opened my legs a little more, giving him more space to move.

His lips were sucking on a small spot on my neck, grazing his teeth over my skin. I turned until I could trap his lips in a slow kiss, moaning in the middle of it when he started drawing circles on my clit. He was in fact being slow, pressing his fingers a little on my clit and drawing soft figures on it. I could feel myself starting to grow wet and little sounds where leaving my lips with each movement of his fingers.

Suddenly, he stopped, drawing his hand away and sitting up while he looked down at me. I almost screamed in protest, forgetting that my parents could hear me and most likely would come barging in the room to see what was going on, but thankfully he didn’t give me much time, putting his hands on my tummy under the shirt and bunching it up until I had no choice but to pull it over my head.

“Fuck, I hate this.” He said, his hands running up and down my body until they finally settled on my boobs, squeezing lightly on them and pulling on my nipples until I was moaning.

“What?” I asked weakly.

“Not being able to see you.”

“Want to wait until tomorrow?”

“No, I need you today.”

“Then you can have me.”

“I can.” He said and I could feel the smile in his voice. “Cause you’re mine.”

“I’m yours.” I giggled, smiling almost too widely when he lied on his side and leaned over me, kissing me slowly while he let his fingers run down my body, his fingertips barely brushing the skin of my stomach, until he could put it on my inner thighs, making me spread my legs a little wider. Hooking one of his legs around one of my own, he made sure I continued the same way, granting himself more space for his fingers to slid down my slit.

“Harry?” I almost moaned, his fingers flicking on my clit with quick movements. There was a pressure that was starting to build in my stomach and that was starting to take over each and every one of my thoughts, his lips doing very little to help me keep my sanity as they wrapped around my nipple and sucked on it.

Still, none of it was enough. I didn’t want to come around his fingers, even when the feeling was in the top of my favorite things in the world. Instead, I was desperate to have him inside of me, to feel his thrusts meet my hips and feel him fill me completely.

“Yeah, babe?” He mumbled against my skin.

“Fuck me, please?”

“Just fuck you?” He asked and I took my hand to the front of his jeans, opening them until I could tug them down, along with his boxers. Wrapping my fingers around the base of his cock, I slid it up until I reached his tip, running my thumb over it and going down again, stroking him until he pressed his lips to my neck to muffle the moans that were escaping his lips.

His fingers kept moving on my clit, rubbing it and flicking on it. As much as I tried to command myself not to, my legs shook a little, following the example set by my throbbing clit and my quivering stomach.

“Harry, please.” I begged, before it was too late. I knew we couldn’t do much, I could risk my mom finding Harry in my bed, yeah, but I just couldn’t even bear the thought of her finding us in the middle of sex.

“Jesus, you’re so impatient.” He finally pulled his hand away, getting up from the bed so he could take his clothes off. I cursed the fact that the lights were turned off, wanting to see him as he got naked. Seeing his cock spring to his stomach and the muscles of his stomach tense every time he grabbed himself and pumped a little was so exciting for me, knowing that he was doing all of this just because of me.

“Fuck.” He muttered, standing in front of me with his hand on his cock. Trailing my nails on his thighs, I smiled when he moaned, throwing his head back.

“Come on, don’t do it all by yourself.” I pouted and he laughed in response, lying on the bed by my side. His hand found my hips and he pressed his fingers to my skin to make me move and straddle him.

Even when I was desperate for him, I didn’t take his cock immediately, sitting on him while it was resting on his stomach. Rocking my hips, I felt how his cock fit perfectly with my slit, coating him completely in my wetness. With each movement, his tip would hit my too sensitive clit, moans being the appropriate response to the feeling.

“Quiet, babe.” He said when he shut me up with a kiss. “You’re gonna get us caught.”

“You feel so good.” I smiled at him. “Even when you’re not inside of me, fuck, you feel good.”

“So do you, babe. You’re so wet, always so fucking ready for me to fuck you, aren’t you?”

I nodded, biting my lip and pulling his face to mine. The kiss was different from the first ones and still, it held daintiness and softness, all of it new to us, it was almost like we were longing for each other even when we were right there, not going anywhere.

“Come on, babe, didn’t you want me to fuck you? Stop teasing me.”

“Who’s the impatient now?” I giggled, letting him help me get on my knees a little so I could sit on him. His fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and with one hand on my hips, he helped me lower my body until he was filling me up. Burying my head on the crook of his neck, I moaned as lowly as possible, rocking my hips slowly while he let kisses on my shoulders.

“Lean back, babe.” He instructed me and I did so, leaning until I had to support myself with my hands on his thighs. With his lips on my nipples, his body followed mine, his hands on my back keeping me close to him. One of his hands left my back, going to the front of my body so he could start rubbing my clit.

“Fuck.” I muttered, doing my best to do something for him, but almost too lost in my own enjoyment. Clenching my walls, I tried to keep up with the rocking of my hips, his moans causing goose bumps to rise on my skin. “I’m gonna cum, Harry.” I whispered, wanting desperately to make him feel as good as he was making me feel, but he didn’t stop, his lips and teeth making sure the skin of my chest was marked by him and his fingers flicking my clit until it was throbbing.

With trembling fingers, I gripped his shoulder, wanting to have something to hang to while I came, the pleasure erupting in my tummy and spreading through my body, until my toes, that were under me as I was sitting on my legs, curled and I could only hug him tight to me. As I couldn’t control my body anymore, he made sure to help me ride my orgasm, his big hands leading the rocking of my hips.

“Jump.” I heard him whisper against my ear and it took me a couple of seconds to actually follow his command, my body still far too gone to do anything that wasn’t trembling.

I started slowly, jumping up and down with his help, his back now lying on the bed while he watched me bounced. One of his hands traveled to my boobs, squeezing it and playing with my nipples which felt raw because of his lips on them just seconds ago. I enjoyed the way the only sounds that were coming out of his mouth where little pants and moans, his breath so heavy, I could still hear it and it still affected me in a way no boy ever should.

It wasn’t hard for me to reach a blissful state, my body still to sensitive to last any longer than just a couple of minutes. My hands were resting on his chest, giving me the support I needed to not fall on the bed. He trapped his lips between his teeth and dug his fingers on the skin of my hips.

Not being loud was costing us a lot of effort, so used to have Harry’s flat to ourselves. His moans were low but still audible and the first creak of the bed sent a jolt of panic down my body, but it was soon forgotten when Harry stopped me from moving and held me in place with his hands. Thrusting inside of me with force, I had to bit my lip so hard I started to taste blood, not wanting to scream out loud his name that was right on the tip of my tongue.

“Fuck.” I whimpered, digging my nails on his chest and leaning a little over him. “Fuck. I’m gonna cum.”

“Wait, wait until I cum babe.” He said in a strained voice. His skin felt clammy and cold and I could feel he was restraining himself, trying to be quiet and not cause a mess so my parents wouldn’t wake up.

Soon, he was grunting and throwing his back a little, which I took as a signal to let my walls relax, releasing my orgasm and letting it order to every inch of my body to let the fire take over.

I leaned over Harry at the same time he sat up a little, peppering my skin with little kisses while he whispered my name, mixed with stuff like “fuck” and “you feel so fucking good.”

I pulled away from him, plopping on the bed and immediately feeling drawn to him, snuggling to the side of his body until I could nuzzle my nose onto his chest.

“You owe me my special night.” I whispered when I wrapped my arm around his waist.

“Maybe if you weren’t so horny all the time, we would’ve made it.”

“Me?” I gasped dramatically. “You’re calling me horny?”

“Yeah, babe.” He laughed, his hand settling on my waist so he could pull me closer to him.

“I’m offended at the implications, and you’ve just won yourself a month without sex.”

Laughing, he rolled to the side, pressing his forehead to my chest while he let me hold him.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to handle that long without sex.”

“I probably won’t.” I agreed with him. With a hand on his face, I made him look at me, kissing him lightly on the lips. “I like this.” I whispered when we broke the kiss apart, his face burying in my chest and my chin resting on top of his head.

“Me too. S’nice.”

“Are you staying the night?”

“Yeah.” He said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

“We need to put clothes on.”

“You’re so boring.”

Chuckling, I ran my fingers through his hair, playing with it a little while I found the strength to ask the question that had been running laps in my mind since he left my room earlier.

“Harry?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Where are we?”

“In your room?” He replied playfully, nibbling a little on my collarbones.

“Don’t be silly!!! You know what I mean.”

“I don’t. Tell me.”

Puffing airs out of my cheeks, I whimpered a little, knowing I was going to have to ask as he wasn’t going to cave in.

“Where are we in our, you know, relationship? Like if we had to introduce ourselves….” I couldn’t continued with my uninspired question, which honestly I was thankful for, cause he was laughing, the deep rumbles of his laughter echoing in my own body. “What?” I groaned.

“Jesus, you really suck at that.” He chuckled, leaning his face so we could kiss briefly. “Be my girlfriend. Do you like that title?”

“Ehh, it’ll have to do.”

****

“Bloody….fuck!!!!”

If the curse hadn’t caught my attention, the loud crash that came after it definitely did, a bang echoing in the house. Shaking my head, I lamely made my way to the living room, not at all rushed to see the disaster that he must have made to make such a noise. How hard was it to replace Christmas lights around a tree?

“What happened?” I laughed when I saw him lying on the floor, the tangled Christmas lights on the floor.

“I fell.”

“Did you hurt yourself?” I walked to him, getting on my knees when I had reached his side. I straddled him, looking down at him with quirked eyebrows.

“Yes.” He pouted and I couldn’t help but smile at how adorable he looked.

“Can I kiss it better?” Leaning until I was hovering over him, I put my hands on each side of his face, dipping my head down and brushing my lips to his.

“Probably.”

“Where?”

“My cock.” He answered with a smirk and I huffed, hitting his chest before getting up. “What? What did you really expect, babe?”

“Get up, your mom must be coming back already.” Groaning, he got up from the floor, kicking lightly the bundle of lights that were now at his feet, almost mocking him.

It was the weirdest feeling ever, being at Harry’s for Christmas dinner and I couldn’t help but wonder if Harry had told her about us. I wished he hadn’t, but truth was he probably had, he was such a mama’s boy.

Picking the lights up from the floor, I did my best to put them around the tree, tossing the broken ones to the side. I was about to finish when Harry’s arms wrapped around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder while he watched me twirl the last light around one of the branches.

“What?” I asked him, letting my back lean a little against his chest.

“Was the pink bag I saw this morning in your room my Christmas present?”

“No. I didn’t know you were into women underwear. I’ll get you some next time.” I turned around, his arms still around my waist, and smirked when he glared at me playfully. “You’ll just have to wait and see what Santa leaves for you.”

“Can I have a peek?” He asked, my hand going to skim over one of his loose curls. Shaking my head, I pecked his lips right before I pulled away, startled by the sound of the door opening.

“Harry?” Gemma’s voice rang through the house and I stepped away from him even more.

“You really need to stop being afraid of her.” He chuckled and I glared at him, pushing him off of me. “In here, Gems.” He called and soon the blonde girl and the brunette older woman joined us.

“Oh, poppet, you’re here!” Anna exclaimed and came to give me a hug, which I responded fully and sincerely. “I thought you were coming with you mum.”

“Harry asked me to help him decorate.” I said with a smile, almost faltering when Gemma snorted and poked her tongue out to Harry when he looked at her with wide eyes.

“Oh, well, you’ve made a wonderful job. Come, come to the kitchen, let’s have a chat while we wait for your parents.”

****

I couldn’t see how we were going to be able to eat all the food on the table. Anne had outdone herself with the Christmas dinner, beautifully arranged plates between candlesticks with red candles on it. My mom and dad were in the middle of an intense conversation with Anne and Harry’s step dad, Robin, one that involved the intense questioning of Gemma’s future. I must say, she was holding her own very well.

My eyes kept going from Anne to my mom, and I was trying so hard to keep up with their talk that I barely felt Harry’s hand trailing up my leg. I took it in my own hand before he could go up any further, intertwining our fingers together so he couldn’t try anything else.

“Behave.” I hissed and I he chuckled, letting his tongue ran across his bottom lip.

“Go to the bathroom.” He whispered and I widened my eyes, shaking my head lightly so no one would notice.

“I’m not doing that when my parents are in the living room, Harry.” I whispered.

“Come on. We’re going to Lou’s party after this, we’ll have to wait a lot!” He insisted and I sighed, looking at my mom and letting his hand go before I excused myself, telling I needed to call my best friend.

“I will kill you if you get me in trouble.” I told him when he got in the small bathroom, a smirk curling up the corners of his lips.

“We’ve done this before.” He chuckled, already pressing his body to mine and pushing me to the wall.

“Not my proudest moment.” I smiled at him when he looked down at me, his pink lips brushing the skin of my jaw, my hands going to his back and running them down until I reached the hem of his shirt and could take them underneath it. I was still amazed by how his muscles were so noticeable, tensing a little under my fingertips.

His hand made their way to the my hips, gripping my waist before he let his hands drop to my legs, fiddling with the hemline of my dress before he pushed it up until it was bunching around my waist.

“You like it?” I asked him when his eyes ran down my body, finally settling on my red lacey and see through panties. They were something else, probably something I’d never wear, but just as I had suspected, they were driving him crazy, his eyes turning 2 shades darker already.

“Fuck, I love them. Let’s leave them on, yeah?”

“Whatever you want.”

Never breaking the eye contact, I watched him as he got on his knees in front of me, his lips meeting the exposed skin of my stomach so he could kiss softly on it. Trailing down kisses, he hooked his fingers on my panties, setting the fabric to the side until he was able to blow air over my clit. The relief that I found when he flicked my clit lightly with his tongue did not last long, as he went to kiss from my hips to my inner thighs, nibbling and biting on my skin until a low moan left my throat.

“Harry, come on.” I pleaded, spreading my legs a little farther, trying not to stumble now that I was wearing my high heels and those and the wall were the only thing giving me support.

“What do you want me to do, babe?”

“I want you to fuck me, that’d be nice.”

“With my tongue?” He smirked at me and I nodded, biting my lips while I looked down at him. His hair was loose and his curls were framing his face, my hands going down until I could pull him closer to me.

“Do want me to eat you out, babe?” He smirked at me and I nodded again, to which he responded with a shake of his head. “I need to hear it.”

“Fuck you.” I huffed, so he continued kissing and nibbling on my skin until I started squirming, wanting nothing more than to feel his tongue on my clit. “Harry, please eat me out.” I pleaded, sighing almost in relief when he let his tongue run from my entrance to my clit. My legs shook a little and I raked my nails on the walls, trying to find something to grab, something that’d steady me but found nothing. Instead, my hands traveled to the back of his head, where I could pull him to me, his tongue lapping over my skin while he hummed lightly.

Flicking on my clit lightly and occasionally, he continued to lick all over. To stop me from squirming, his hands went around my hips, making me push my hips a little farther from the wall so he could have better and easier access to me.

He finally tapped and flicked on my clit, slow movements coming my way as he was taking all of the time of the world.

I bit my lip, tugging on his hair a little while I rolled my hips on his face, making his lips leave my clit and bumping it against the tip of my nose. The fact that our parents were sitting on the living room, mere feet away, slipped my mind, now only focused on his plump lips pulling on my clit.

“Fuck.” I muttered, lolling my head to the sides. “Keep doing that.”

The knots on my stomach, caused by the pressure that was creeping up my body, were turning tighter, my stomach quivering a little at his running tongue. Pulling away, he blew on my clit so the cold air would hit me, his lips connecting to it just seconds later. My walls clenched around his as soon as he thrust one finger inside, being relentless with this tongue. His fingertips hooked and brushed my g-spot once and again until I had to bite my tongue hard enough to draw blood, afraid I was going to moan and had us caught.

My whole body tense, feeling how my legs started to shake and threatened to close, my whole body trying to squirm away from him now that I was reaching my high. With tight pulls on his hair, I felt how he swirled around my clit, pushing it while he started to thrust faster, stimulating my g-spot with each movement.

Trying not to fall, I gripped the counter on my right, drowning the moans that were about to burst out of my lips. His lips wrapped around my clit, sucking a little faster and harder now that he knew I was already over the edge.

I closed my eyes, my vision turning black when the wave of pleasure rushed through my body, almost unaware of the fact he was now cleaning my juices, lapping his tongue over my slit.

“Fuck.” I panted. My body was trembling completely and when he got up I barely had any time to react and stand a little straighter.

“Quiet, babe.” He said. I noticed he was undoing his jeans and I widened my eyes, knowing it was such a bad idea but still, not finding the inner strength to stop him. I just wanted him so bad.

Watching how his pants pooled around his ankles, followed by his boxers, I licked my lips when his cock sprang to his stomach and before he had time to do it himself, I took him in my hands, stroking him a little and feeling his grow even harder and heavier in my hand.

“Are you gonna fuck me?” I whispered, looking at him with a smirk on his face. He was just as needy as I was, and that made me wet all over again.

“Are you gonna cum a second time for me? Like the good girl you are?” He whispered back, pushing me to the wall and connecting our lips together in a hungry desperate kiss

“I am.” I said, hooking my legs around his hips so I could take him better. He helped me find the best position and then one of his hands wrapped around his cock, running up and down my slit before he thrust inside of me.

Kissing his neck, I muffled my moans, and tried to jump up and down. His lips met the skin of my neck, nibbling his mark on me.

“Fuck, you feel so good around my cock.” He whispered and his hot breath made the little hairs on the nape of my neck stand at attention.

He kept thrusting, his fingers digging on my hips and his body pushed to mine so he could stop me from sliding down the wall.

“Harder, go harder.” I told him, his hand going to the wall to steady himself while he started to thrust even harder, reaching even deeper and brushing my g-spot with his tip. “You like fucking me in the bathroom, don’t you?” I managed to say, looking at him and finding a smirk on his face.

“I like fucking you everywhere, babe.”

It wasn’t long until we were both digging our nails in each other’s skin, trying to bite down our moans. I was thankful for his hands on my body, otherwise I would’ve fallen when my high reached me for a second time. His skin was clammy and glistening and I felt hot and cold all over again, the fabric of my skin now all sweaty, just like the little strands of hairs that were now on my forehead. I felt warm all over when he released inside of me.

Pulling out when we both had ridden our orgasms, I stood up, my legs feeling all wobbly and shaky, having to support myself on him. With small kisses on my neck, he trailed his hands down my body, sliding one finger down my slid and thrusting it inside of me.

“Fuck, Harry, what are you doing?” I asked him and he kissed me, showing me his glistening finger when he pulled away.

“Come on, suck it.” He offered me his finger and I sucked on it, wrapping my fingers around his wrists while I swirled my tongue around it, tasting both of us. “Fuck. You look so beautiful when you do stuff like that.”  
“Just then?” I quirked my brows, half smiling at him.

“You always look beautiful, babe.” He smiled and pecked my lips, taking a few steps back so he could pull his jeans up.

“Harry?” My head snapped to the door when I heard Gemma’s voice through the door. “Harry, I swear to God, if you’re fucking in there…..”


	12. Twelfth Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to eat dessert

Oh, God. Oh, Fuck.

I weaved a hand through my hair. A big sigh left my mouth and I let my head fall back against the wall. Biting my tongue, I squinted my eyes at Harry, who was laughing nervously in front of me, with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. If I weren’t so mad at him, I might have appreciated how adorable his laugh actually was.

His hair was messy and his shirt was sweaty and scrunched up, no doubt the work of my fingers gripping at it when he was fucking me.

“Fuck.” He muttered and I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest to more effect and dramatics.

“This is your fault!” I whispered angrily, pointing at the door, almost jumping when Gemma knocked once more. Exhaling a big breath, Harry opened the door, looking at his sister with a serious face.

Oh, she was pissed. Her whole body language seemed to be throwing darts at both of us and I did my best to not recoil behind Harry’s broad shoulders. She usually intimidated me but right now, with her arms crossed over her chest and her jaw clenched tightly, she terrified me.

“Seriously?” She said looking at both of us.

Harry moved slightly to my side, until he was blocking her from staring at me. His hand gripped the doorframe and I looked at him, seeing how tense he was.

“It was my idea. Leave her out of this.”

“It’s kind of hard, since she’s in there with you.”

“Gems. I’m sorry, okay? We won’t do it again, I promise.”

Squinting his eyes at him, she turned around, walking to the dining room where our parents were still having a loud talk.

“I cannot believe we got out this easily.” I muttered, tapping my foot against the floor in a nervous tic. Gnawing on my bottom lip, I looked at Harry accusingly.

“Oh, this is not nearly over. She’s gonna hold it against me for the rest of my life.” He sighed, looking at me with a sheepish smile and tearing himself off the door. In two large steps, he was standing in front me. His hand cupped my face and, knowing his intentions, I turned my head slightly, making him land his kiss on my cheek instead of my lips. "I love you, babe."

I stared at him, a little dumbfounded and taken aback. I had never heard him say it so certainly, so sure of himself. It was so different from the first time we had both said it, this time there was no “I think” blurting out of his lips, just the 3 words that definitely should not be pronounced for the first time inside of a bathroom, right after we had been caught having sex.

Pushing him off of me, I walked out of the bathroom, walking to the living room to join the 2 couples that were still unaware of everything that had happened. Thank God.

Soon, Harry joined the party, sitting by my side and putting one hand on my leg. Gemma was sitting right in front of me and she looked at us with narrowed eyes, almost distrustful. Or maybe she didn't, maybe I was just lightheaded and paranoid, the blood rushing down of my brain until it was empty and I couldn't form a coherent thought. Maybe she was indeed willing to let it go.

Doing my best to ignore Harry’s fingers squeezing my thigh, I fought against the urgency to close my eyes, rest my head on Harry’s lap and go to sleep. I was so sleepy and tired and sore. I usually was after Harry was done with me.

“Honey? Honey?”

I couldn't honestly tell how many times my mom had called me, Harry’s hand bringing me back to reality with a rough squeeze. 

Looking at my mom, I blinked my eyes several times until she stopped being blurry and I could actually make out her features.

“Mom?”

“Could you please go and help Gemma get the dessert? She’s already in the kitchen.”

Oh, God. Oh, fuck. Great, just great.

“Sure.”

Nodding, I smiled tightly at everyone on the table, and got up from my chair to make my way to the kitchen. I found Gemma taking a chocolate cake out of the fridge, setting it over the counter. Silently, I took the plates out, helping her out serve the cake.

It wasn’t a comfortable silence at all, both of us tense with all the things we wanted to say to each other. Finally, she cleared her throat, setting the knife over the counter and looking at me with a hand on her hips.

“So, what’s going on between you and Harry?”

“We’re together now. We’re an official couple and everything.” I shrugged, stealing the chocolate triangle that was decorating the piece of cake I was going to give Harry.

“So official you haven’t told anyone?”

“We haven’t had the opportunity. But yeah, very official.”

“Are you sure? Cause you told me you were friends just days ago.”

“I was confused.” I bit the triangle, welcoming the sweet taste in my mouth.

“Are you still confused? Or are you sure of what you want?” Puffing air out of my cheeks, I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, looking at her dead in the eyes. What was it what she wanted? Did she want me to tell her I had no feelings for Harry? Did she want me to tell her I was just playing with him?

“I’m sure of what I want. I want to be with Harry.”

“He seems to like you a lot. I just don’t want to see him hurt.”

“I like him a lot, too. He’s really important to me.” It was the truth, no exaggeration, or added feelings. I cared too fucking much about the dumb boy sitting in the dining room. “I’m just a little mad at him now.”

“Oh, make him suffer. He can…”

“Hey.” Hearing Harry’s voice, we both turned to the door, seeing him walk into the kitchen with a hesitant look on his face. He walked to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and I stepped to the side, fiddling with the plates in front of me.

“Can’t you see we’re having a nice girl talk?” Gemma asked him, smirking when he glared at her suspiciously. “What? I’m being nice, didn’t you want that?”

“Babe, we’re leaving to Lou’s party.” He told me, but his eyes were still on his sister.

Looking from him to the delicious chocolate cake that I liked so much, I pouted sadly. I was truly torn between going to the party and just staying there eating all of the cake until my tummy hurt and my mom scolded me.

“I promise you’ll get dessert later, yeah?” He leaned to me, whispering in my ear in such a seductive way I had to wonder what kind of dessert he really meant, but seriously doubting he was referring to an actual chocolate cake.

****

“Babe!!” Harry whined when we were in his car, on our way to Lou’s party. I was actually enjoying it, giving him the silent treatment. I hadn’t uttered a word to him since the bathroom incident, keeping my hands to myself and ignoring his creeping up my thigh every once in a while. “Babe, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” He said and I crossed my arms over my chest, looking out of the window.

Was it unfair of me? Probably. Was I to blame as much as Harry for being caught? Definitely. Was I enjoying it? A whole fucking lot.

I wondered if he was just pouting and whining for the sake of following my lead. It wasn’t really a secret that I had no control when it came to him, we both had to know that I wasn’t going to be able to keep it up for too long, too needy to have him by my side, paying attention to me, kissing me and waking all of those damn butterflies in my stomach. I needed him at every second, I knew it too fucking well and he had to know it as well.

I was so deep in, I could barely see the light out. I could only hope I was right in letting myself feel this way. Was that something you could actually control?

Looking out of the window, I saw the packed house we pulled in front of. Apparently, Louis birthday parties were famous and I could see why. There were people coming in and out of the house. Could they ever throw a party that didn’t include a crowd?

I tucked my hands in the pockets of my jacket, trailing behind Harry while we made our way inside the house, looking for the birthday boy. And when we found it, he was right where he belong, on the spotlight. Louis was in the middle of a circle, receiving a loud cheer after chugging something from a cup. He wiped his mouth and stumbled a little, Zayn holding him up with a hand on his shoulder.

Harry’s hand went back and this time, I let him intertwine our fingers, feeling a lot more reassured instantly.

Getting to Louis actually took some effort, bumping our shoulders to the people that were dancing around. With one last shove, Harry found his friend, hugging him tightly, my hand releasing his so I wouldn’t get in the way.

“Happy birthday, Lou.” I smiled at Louis as soon as Harry let him go.

“Where’s my gift?”

“Well, I came here so that’s pretty much it.”

“Not the whole world is drooling over you like Harry here, Love, so in my book that’s still not a gift.”

“Too bad, that’s the one you’ll get.” I shrugged, smiling when he scoffed, being dragged away by some of his friends. Letting Harry pull me to his lap when he sat on the couch to talk to some of his friends, I let my eyes wander around the house, not really interested in whatever it was they were talking about. Harry’s arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to his chest until I was almost lying on him.

The house was packed, and it was definitely hard to make out the people lounging around. So maybe it was just the universe trying to fuck up with me and make go through hell, but it didn’t take me that much to spot Sam, with her tight little blue dress and her perfect smile. Biting my lip, I looked up to Harry, who seemed completely focused on his friends, unaware of the pretty girl that was staring right at him.

Something inside of me wanted to take his hand and dragged him out of the house. No matter how many times he tried to reassure me, I simply couldn’t trust Sam. I wouldn’t. I refused to. I knew she wanted Harry and literally the only reason, if any, she couldn’t have him was because I was in the middle. I knew she didn’t like me and that didn’t even come close to how much I distrusted and disliked her.

“What are you looking at, babe?”

Harry’s voice startled me, and before he could follow my gaze and find Sam in the middle of the party, I turned to him and kissed him. Our lips molded together, moving in sync softly at first. My hand went to brush his jaw and he shivered, digging his fingers on my hips a little harder.

The softness of the kiss didn’t last long, of course not; after all it was us we’re talking about. It didn’t matter how much we tried, there was always an underlying hunger for each other ready to take over every nice thought in our mind.

My fingers gripped the laps of his shirt, pushing myself closer to him. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, entering his mouth as soon as he parted his lips. His hands pulled me even closer to him and if he did that one more time, I was going to end up straddling him.

“Tired of giving me the silent treatment, babe?” He asked me when I went up for air, kissing the corner of my lips one more time.

“Don’t fool yourself, Styles. I’m still mad at you. You’re going to have to make a lot more than just kiss me.” I took one button of his shirt in my fingers, starting to pull on it and giving him a coy smile.

“Like what?” He asked me, biting his lip.

“You’ll have to figure it out.”

“I have an idea.” He whispered against my lips.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It involves taking those damn knickers off.”

“And then?”

“Then we’ll just have to try everything.” 

“You wish.”

****

As much as I wanted to stop myself from doing it, my eyes kept drifting to Sam. Several times I caught her staring at Harry, and at me, as I was tucked under Harry’s arm, his hand resting on my waist and my legs pulled over the couch, half listening to his conversation.

I know it was childish, I’m pretty damn aware of it, but I couldn’t help but kiss him or snuggle up to him every time I noticed her looking at us. He responded fully, one time even pushing me to the couch so he could press himself to me.

“Seriously, what are you looking at?” Harry asked when he caught me looking at the crowd with intense eyes. Sitting up, I took his face in my hands, kissing him softly on the lips.

“Nothing.” I assured him. He leaned to me, leaving small kisses on my lips. Smiling, I tangled my fingers on his hair, feeling the sweet taste of his lips on mine.

“You’re not looking at other guys, right?”

“Yeah,” I looked up at him, a sly smirk curling up the corner of my lips. “there are a lot of hot guys here. I’m gonna have to ask Louis to introduce me around.”

“What have I told you about those jokes?” His face was serious, and I licked my lips, looking around the room.

“What have I told you about them not being jokes?” I squinted my eyes at him. His nose flared a little, looking at me intently through his hooded eyes.

He leaned to me and I pushed myself into the couch a little more, resting my back on the armrest. I trapped him against me, taking both of my legs over his lap.

“You don’t need anybody else.” He whispered when his lips brushed over mine. “You don’t want anybody else.”

“I don’t?”

“Nope.”

“So, you and I.” I looked in front of me, as I was considering his words intently.

“Yeah.”

“I like that. It sounds pretty.”

“It is.”

****

Just as I had predicted, I had given in.

His arms wrapped around my waist, hugging me tightly to his chest. My hands ran from the back of his neck to his back, brushing my fingers along his spine.

A big sigh left my lips in the middle of the kiss, both of us relishing in each other’s mouth. I barely noticed he was walking us to his room, too focused on his fingers going under my dress, running small circles on my skin with his thumb.

Reaching the bed, I allowed him to push me to it, his body hovering over mine immediately. We didn’t even have to break the kiss when I scooted further into the bed, trapping him between my legs. 

“Are you still mad at me?” He was leaving small kisses on my neck and I arched my back, letting him take his arms under me and pull me to him.

“Pretty mad.”

“What do you want me to do?”

Biting my lips, I looked at him through hooded eyes, tracing my fingers over his stomach slowly, enjoying how his muscles tightened under my touch. His hands tightened their grip on my hips, breathing a little harder when I fiddled with his belt.

“What would you do to make me happy?” I whispered.

“Everything.” His lips brushed my neck, running his hands down my waist to my hips. “I’d do anything.”

Leaning my face up, I trapped his lips in a slow, intense kiss, my fingers weaving in his hair, pulling it tightly when I wrapped my legs around his hips. Our hands were roaming each other’s body and our kisses were so hungry, no one would have guessed we had had sex just hours ago. Desperate sex.

“You know what?” He mumbled, his hot breath causing me to grip to tighten on his arms.

“What?” I looked up to him and I shuddered when I noticed his mischievous smile.

“We never got to eat dessert.”

“We didn’t and I’m craving something sweet.”

“So am I. Gimme a sec.”

He stood up, leaving the room to go rummage through the kitchen. Sighing, I got up from the bed, taking my clothes off until I was standing there in just my underwear. Noticing the slamming of the doors was still going on, I went to look for my purse, taking both Harry’s and my phone and letting them on the bed. Right when I was about to go through my phone, he silently entered the room, startling me with his voice when he finally spoke.

“Get in the bed, babe.”

I turned to look at him, a bottle of chocolate syrup and a can of whipped cream in one of his large hands and a smirk on his face.

“Whatever you say.” I said, crawling on the bed under his gaze.

He was soon hovering over me, barely letting me lie on the bed before his lips were on mine. My hands trailed up his back under his shirt, bringing him down with me until he was pressed to me. The can rolled to me, the coldness of its material running up my arm.

“Do you think we ever going to have regular old sex?” I tilted my head to the side when he got on his knees, looking down at me with dark eyes.

“Sure, when we’re old and tired and you have to be on top, doing most of the job.” He smirked. “Then you’d get all the regular old sex you want.”

“It sounds like there’s a lot of work ahead of me.”

“There is.” After he had helped me sit up, his hands went to my back, fiddling with the clasp of my bra while he kissed me. “This is a great Christmas gift, babe. Thank you.” He said, throwing the delicate, and expensive, piece of clothing to the floor.

Before I could say anything, he was pushing me back to the bed, his hands almost hovering over my breast, touching them delicately and pressing little kisses on the skin, leaving a trail of small fires on his way to my nipple.

He swirled his tongue around it in a slow movement, setting my whole body on fire. His free hand ran down my body, tracing every inch and curve it could find along the way. There was no doubt I, my whole body, belonged to him. I never even thought feelings and sensations like the ones he caused in me could ever be real. I needed to apologize to everyone I looked mockingly when they talked about feeling liked this.

His lips went to wrap around my other nipple, giving it the same delicate attention he had given the other. They were literally so hard, the slight breeze that ran through the room made me shiver in delight.

There was no room for even one more butterfly in my stomach, all of them awaken and jolting around with his every touch.

Trailing kisses down my stomach, he reached the waistband of my panties, taking it between his fingers to pull it down slowly. There was not much I actually had to do, he was completely in charge of the situation, as he usually was, and I had found myself thinking there were very few things that made me feel better than that.

Being completely naked in front of him wasn’t something that fazed me anymore. There was something about the way he would look at me, how he would drink on my sight of my body, how he would look so eager to touch me and completely posses me, that made me feel sexy, confident in myself, powerful even.

Taking the can that was now laying right next to my hip, he bit his lip, shaking it until he could squeeze it and put some cream on his finger, licking it lusciously.

I propped myself up on my elbows, following his every movement with my eyes. He looked at me with a smirk, running the can over my body and leaving a strip of cream that went from the valley of my chest to the very edge of my pubic bone. His fingers brushed over my skin, taking a dot of cream with his fingertip. Gulping, I wrapped my lips around it when he offered it to me, sucking it clean while looking at him.

He looked at me satisfied, as if I was an obedient girl, and lowered himself, kissing from my neck to the top of my chest, darting his tongue out as soon as he found the trail of whipped cream. His mouth trailed my body slowly, his tongue licking my skin until he was sure he had cleaned me out completely. Each time his lips met my skin, I had to grip the sheets between my fingers a little tighter, throwing my head back with a moan.

He was being slow, enjoying my squirming and trembles, the way my body reacted to him even when he wasn’t doing anything. His tongue ran from my navel to my pubic bone, kissing it lightly and causing my legs to spread wider, inviting him in.

“Not yet, babe.” He chuckled, smirking evilly at me.

Sighing heavily, I accepted his kiss, running my tongue over his lips to taste the sweetness of the cream a little better. Slowly, his fingers traced down my body, meeting my clit with soft, slow movements, rubbing until I had to let him go so I could moan properly.

“You’re so wet.” He muttered, drawing figures 8 over my clit with his cold fingers.

“For you.”

“I know.”

His cocky remark made me giggle, my mind too fuzzy to form the response he deserved. Instead, I pulled him closer to me, playing with his tongue in a sensual kiss.

He broke away, nipping on the skin of my neck over and over again, making me wince from the slight pain he was causing. Absentmindedly, he took the chocolate bottle in his hands, pulling away from me so he could shake it in front of me.

Not being able to resist anymore, I sat up, unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. His skin was glistening a little and I could only think of running my nails over it so I could see the red marks, until they were the evidence of how good he made me feel.

Next were his jeans, and he had to do most of the job, as I was unable of tug them down and take them off as quickly as I wanted. His body, only covered with his black boxers, looked tight and strong and it was the only thing I could think of, how much I actually wanted him.

I didn’t have much time to ogle at him, as he soon took control once again, making me lie on the bed and smirking at me. He squeezed the bottle over my boobs, the cold creamy liquid running down until it hit my stomach. His lips were soon following the little drops, his tongue and mouth feeling plush on my skin.

My stomach quivered, and maybe it was because his fingers had connected once again to my clit or maybe it was because he was sucking on my boob, biting lightly on it.

We were both so caught up in the moment, I almost missed the buzz coming from the side of my head. He let my boobs go, licking more chocolate from my stomach.

He certainly hadn’t listened to it, and I let my fingers blindly look for the white phone, wanting to shut it off, but before I could actually press my finger on the cancel button, I noticed the caller, not being able to stop my blood from boiling.

My head was too fuzzy, but one thought was clear enough: by now, I was incredibly tired of Sam always looming around. So I did something that if I had thought any better, or if I hadn’t let my jealousy take over, I would’ve never done. I slid my thumb over the phone, answering the call.

With a quick glance at Harry, I noticed he was too focused on me to even acknowledge what I had just done. His lips were getting closer and closer to my clit and with one slow stripe, he licked from my entrance to my clit.

“Fuck, Harry.” I moaned, pushing him closer to me with a hand on the back of his neck.

I had almost forgotten we had witnesses, his swirling tongue over my clit sending me to another dimension. He was being rough with his fingers, digging on the skin of my hips, but his mouth was kissing, licking, sucking slowly, almost in a caressing fashion.

“Oh God.”

I could actually feel the shit eating grin that formed on his face, his lips suddenly pulling away from me so he could hover over me.

“Taste yourself, babe.” He said, connecting our lips in a hungry kiss. His body lowered to me, pressing his crotch to me and rolling his lips. If I had thought I couldn’t get any wetter, I was wrong, my hips rolling with him in a desperate manner. The feeling the roughness that his boxers were creating was sending me to a complete state of euphoria, almost too much to handle. “Fuck, you drive me crazy.”

“Oh, my fuck, Harry.”

“I can’t think of anyone else but you.”

His words were accompanied by little touches, his fingers making his way to my clit once more. I cried in pleasure, bucking my hips up so I could rock them better.

“Fuck, you’re so good to me.” I muttered, digging my fingers on his sides. “You make me dizzy.”

“Wanna come around my tongue, babe?”

“Yes, please.”

As if my wishes were his actual commands, he pulled away, going down until he was between my legs and he could wrap his lips around my clit. This time his fingers didn’t go away, thrusting inside of me until I was squirming and trying to get away from me.

“Jesus, fuck.”

I no longer had any kind of control over my body, my legs shaking around his legs with a mind of their own. His moans were an absolute delight, running up and down my body and causing me to shiver, heightening up the pleasure that was already taking over my body.

Moaning his name, I let myself reach my high, gripping the sheets between my fingers and arching my back beyond my control.

Falling on the bed, I smiled when he trailed sweet kisses up my body, pulling me to his chest to hug me tightly.

“Are you still angry at me?”

“Hmmmmm….” I thought it over. “If I were, would I get one more?”

“You don’t need to be mad at me, you know I love making you moan my name.”

“Then I’m not.”

“Good. I don’t like when you’re angry.” He kissed my shoulder, nuzzling his nose on it a little. “I’ll be right back.”

Watching him walk to the bathroom, probably to finish himself off, I took his phone in my hands, noticing the call had ended not so long ago. Biting my lips, I let it over the nightstand, feeling guilt creep up my body in rough waves.

“Babe?” His voice rang through the door from the bathroom and I let my head snap up, fearing he might’ve caught me.

“Yeah?”

“Come in, let’s take a shower.”

Looking at his phone one last time, I got up from the bed, making my way to the bathroom.

He was standing in front of the running water, adjusting the heat and letting it hit his body. He looked fucking glorious.

“Can I have my dessert now, Styles?”


End file.
